Kunimitsu and Stitch
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Kunimitsu returns to Tekken and her love for Stitch is sealed in, thanks to Jinpachi's approval. As for Heihachi, he's... gone and he disagreed. It's now time to see what happens after the two are finally seperated... Read & review
1. The Letter

Kunimitsu and Stitch

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, some extreme violence, and sexual content

(Here's another one of my Lilo & Stitch crossover stories I was talkin' about. Formerly, it was titled "Tekken and Stitch", but then, I looked over how my storyline was going to be and I decided to change it to "Kunimitsu and Stitch". Since I like them both, that's what this story is mainly focused on. Also, there's one Pokémon and one Digimon in this fic. They don't mess up the story though. Hope you enjoy it.)

Chapter 1: The Letter

Another typical day was happening for Stitch. Ever since he defeated Leroy and regained his love to Angel, things couldn't get any better. As for Lilo, Jumba, Pleakey, Nani, and David, they've been thinking that he's been more active than before he fought Leroy. They all expected him to be tired and have extreme fatigue, especially Jumba, but Stitch was up at night, sleepy in the daytime, and always talking about being a better fighter than his cousins. The word "fighter" was puzzling Jumba the most and decided to catch him in the act.

On that night, Jumba couldn't sleep this time and it's a good thing he couldn't. He wanted to see what Stitch does at night that makes him sleepy in the morning. He got out of bed quietly, being careful not to wake Pleakley, before he slowly walked down the stairs and he heard a video game playing in low volume. It was Tekken Tag Tournament to be exact. He grew disappointed as he entered the room without Stitch noticing. As for Stitch himself, he was so focused on the game that he didn't even know that Jumba was standing next to him. While Jumba was watching, he noticed that Stitch was using Kunimitsu and had Bryan as his partner. He was impressed with his experiment's skills in using Kunimitsu. But then… Jumba had to do it.

"626!!" Jumba nearly yelled. Stitch jumped out of his spot in the couch and accidently paused the game on his way as he landed on the floor. "So, this is what you do during sleeptime period. You ought to be ashamed."

"J… j… jumba!!" Stitch studdered with shock and surprise as he slowly sat up. "What are you doing up?"

"I could not sleep. You kept me up. What is this you are playing?"

"Uhhh… Tekken Tag."

"So, that's why you say you are 'better fighter'. You have to sleep, 626."

"Naga! Meega not finished with survival mode."

"You are to be off… NOW!!"

"Okay." Stitch was upset that his daily practice was finally interrupted and ruined. He cleaned up the game and headed for his bed in Lilo's room. When he was up in the room, Jumba picked up the game's case and when he opened it, a folded up sheet of paper fell out. Jumba picked it up and read it. It said:

"Congradulations, Stitch!!

You are the grand prize winner of the Meet the Fighter sweepstakes. You get to have the Tekken fighter you chose to come for a visit to your house in person on Saturday. The fighter will stay with you as long as you want. Have a good time. Here's the fighter you chose that will be coming over:

KUNIMITSU

Since you are the grand prize winner, an anthropmorphic pokémon and a digimon will come along with the fighter as well. Enjoy your visitors.

Thanks,

Jin Kazama and Heihachi Mishima"

"Well, well, well." Jumba said to himself as he walked back up to his room with the letter in his hand. "Looks like he was practing for this Kuni person. Better tell little girl before she gets here with pokémon creature and digimon creature."

After that was said, he stuffed the letter safely under his pillow, climbed into his bed, and fell asleep.

To be continued…

(So sorry this was short, but like always, I'll improve as I go along. Hope you like what I came up with so far. Please read and review, but no flames. Thanx!)


	2. Meeting the Cat Devil

Chapter 2: Meeting the Cat Devil

It was now the next morning since Stitch was caught playing Tekken Tag Tournament at 4:00 in the morning. Jumba was prepared for this company that was coming, thanks to a sweepstakes letter that Stitch received. He wasn't even informed of a sweepstakes at all for that matter and he decided to question his little creation about it. When he saw Lilo come down the elevator to her room, he walked in after she left and then, she was puzzled as she turned around and, before she could speak, Jumba was sent upstairs. Nani came around the corner, rushing for work as usual. She nearly bumped into her little sister as she spoke.

"Mornin', Lilo." Nani greeted tiredly. "Why are you staring at your room's elevator?"

"Jumba just went upstairs." Lilo replied. "I think he wants to finally talk to Stitch alone for a while, but I was just wondering, though."After that, the little girl walked off to her hula class. Nani just watched her for a minute before she continued on to work.

Meanwhile, in Lilo and Stitch's room…

Jumba found Stitch sleeping with his head on his folded arms in his bed. He then noticed that he was recently crying by the dried up darker blue streaks under the experiment's closed eyes. He felt bad that he has hurt his creation's feelings and decided to apologize first.

"626?" He started softly. Stitch opened his eyes, but didn't make any eye contact as he grunted in response. "I, uh… I am very sorry for hurting feelings. Little girl was wondering why you are sleepy during awake hours and, now that I have found out, forgive me you will, 626?"

Stitch looked up at him this time and still had an angry look on his face. He purred devilishly, but then, he slowed it down to an apologetic purr as he slightly smiled.

"Meega accept apology." He said sweetly. "Just… give meega fair warning next time, please."

"Okay. Now, about sweepstake letter I found in game compartment last night…" Jumba paused as he pulled out the letter he found. "…it says that you have won a visitation from a Tekken fighter, yes?"

"Yeah! Meega was lucky to win!!" Stitch hopped up on his feet with excitement as he continued. "I picked Kunimitsu to come and I won!! Even a digimon and pokémon are coming along with her! Do we have enough room, Jumba?"

"I hope so. If not, then they can stay in my ship with me. Pleakley needs to sleep alone, he does. Snoring is irritating to sensitive ears."

"Pleakley snores?"

"Heh, heh, heh. Don't tell him I made fun of it, 'kay?"

"Ogeetaka!"

2 hours later…

Jumba was watching Stitch finish his survival mode on Tekken Tag. Minutes later, Lilo came in with a wide eyed look on her face as she saw what her friend was doing.

"Stitch? Are you playing a game?" She asked with surprise. Stitch didn't remove his eyes off the screen as he spoke.

"Ih! Meega practing for big competition against Kunimitsu!" He replied with excitement. Jumba chuckled.

"Kunimitsu woman is coming over to play later. We are waiting for her." He translated. Lilo was still shocked.

"Who's Kunimitsu?" She asked. Stitch paused his game and looked at her with his shocked look.

"'Who is Kunimitsu?'!! She's the greatest Tekken fighter in the world!! I'll bet she can't beat me in competition though. I wanna give her tour before competition."

"A tour? Of the town?"

"Ih!"

"I don't know, Stitch. She sounds evil."

"Naga, Lilo! Kunimitsu nice. You'll like her."

"You must trust 626 on this one. He is one with knowledge of this Kunimitsu person." Jumba agreed. Lilo was still not too sure about giving a ninja a tour of a peaceful and tranquil town, but for her friend's sake and happiness, she had to accept.

"Okay, Stitch. We'll take her on the tour with us." Lilo finally said after a moment of thought. "But, if she turns out to be the bad apple that spoils the bunch, then we're sending her back to wherever she came from."

"Ogata!" Stitch turned his attention back on the game and continued playing. Lilo rolled her eyes as she sat next to Jumba and saw how eager her little friend was to see Kunimitsu in person. Pleakley came down seconds later and was curious as to what all the excited screaming was about.

"What's with the little monster?" He asked Jumba. "And what is Sam's name is he watching?!"

"He is not watching, my one-eyed aquaintence." Jumba started as he remained watching the game. "He is _playing_ game console entertainment system device called Tekken Tag Tournament, developed by excellent video game designers from different countries."

"Playing?! How is he playing this movie?!"

"IT IS NOT A-! Ahem! Pleakley?"

"Yes?"

"It's is called…"

"A VIDEO GAME!!" Stitch finished for him as he was getting agitated. "Didn't you hear 'video game' come from Jumba?"

"What's a video game?"

"UGH!" Jumba and Stitch groaned in annoyance before Lilo stopped them from doing anything rash or cruel and she did the talking.

"Pleakley, Tekken Tag Tournament is a video game developed on this game system." Lilo replied sweetly. "Of all the things about Earth you studied since you got here, the only thing you didn't study about were video games. You need to take up some classes."

"EEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Stitch laughed as he paused his game and rolled over on his back like crazy. Jumba held in his laugh.

"Heh, poor Pleakley." Jumba moaned playfully. "Try to study video game history, please."

"Okay." After that, Pleakley left for he and Jumba's room upstairs. When he arrived and opened his door, he saw a hansome anthromorphic male Typhlosion with strict orange eyes and wore a black jacket with tan kimono pants. He stared at Pleakley with confusion, even though he looked normal. "HEY! Who are you?!"

"That's no concern to you, cyclop stranger." The typhlosion spoke in an extremely deep male voice. "Where's Stitch?"

"The little monster? He's downstairs, playing a 'video game'."

The typhlosion squinted his intense eyes with annoyance as he growled in his throat and Renamon came in from the ceiling, startling Pleakley.

"That video game must be Tekken." Renamon guessed in her deep voice. Pleakley started to sweat when he took a step back in defense, away from the two mysterious creatures before him. "Am I right?"

"Yes… yes, you are. Who are you?"

"My name is Renamon and this is Valkablaze behind me. We're here with Kunimitsu for Stitch."

"You are? And… who's Kunimitsu?" Valkablaze and Renamon looked at each other with the same strict eye look before they turned back to Pleakley simultaneously with sly smiles. "O… kay. I'm guessing you know and I have to find out… right?"

"Yes." They both replied in unison. "She's downstairs."

"Huh?" After that was said, he ran downstairs and he did indeed see Kunimitsu standing on the right side of the couch, next to Lilo, watching Stitch play his game. "That's Kunimitsu?!"

At the sound of his voice, Kunimitsu quickly turned around and grew wide eyed at what Pleakley looked like, even though her foxen mask was hiding it. She pulled out her stealth knife in defense before Lilo stopped her by grabbing her free hand.

"Don't worry, Kuni." She softly told her. "It's only Pleakley. He's part of our ohana, too."

After that was said, she lowered her kunai and slid it back in its sheath attached to her waist, staring at Pleakley the entire time. Lilo looked at her through that whole moment and then, looked at Stitch as she relaxed.

"What's with her, Stitch?" She asked with confusion. "Does she talk?"

"Ih, but not all the time." Stitch replied, finishing up in 20th fight in survival mode. "Only talks when needing to."

"Oh. At first, I thought she had a voice problem."

"Oh, naga. Kuni okay. Just very quiet."

"Precisely." Renamon spoke from behind the Manji with Valkablaze next to her. "We're all here, Stitch."

"Oooooh. This must be the digimon and pokémon creatures mentioned in notice letter. What are you names?" Jumba asked as he looked at the two creatures.

"My name is Renamon and this is Valkablaze. He's a limited edition anthromorphic typhlosion."

"Interesting. Kunimitsu, where did you get creatures from?"

"My dojo." Kunimitsu replied in a surprisingly deep female voice. Everybody stared at her, except for Valkablaze and Renamon. "I found them."

"O…kay. Deep voicer here." Lilo muttered with shock. Stitch purred with excitement as Jumba nodded.

"Deep indeed." Jumba agreed as she stood up. "You are from Japan, yes?"

"Yes." Kunimitsu replied. "You must be Dr. Jumba Jookiba."

"That I am, yes. Pleasure to be meeting you." Jumba liked her politeness he wasn't expecting from a woman like her. He shook her hand in welcome. "You must have come long ways to be getting here. Are you partched?"

"Come to think about it, I am." Valkablaze replied as he approached the two. "Ya'll got any water?"

"Why, yes. I'll serve a glass for each of you." Jumba walked into the kitchen to get their glasses of water after that.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

Jumba just got the glasses and was about to get the water from the fridge until he saw a long kunai get in his way of the handle and he looked at the owner of that knife. It was Kunimitsu.

"Kuni, why do you interrupt me serving you hydration substance of icy coldness?" He asked abruptly. Kunimitsu chuckled as she eased back into a standing position and removed her mask, revealing her beautiful Japanese face with smooth skin and luminescent green eyes. "Ay-yi-yi! That is why. You want to reveal mysterious face that you have hidden for years. Why hide such a marvelous face?"

"So, my identity can remain as sealed as this mask has sealed my face." Kunimitsu replied expertly. "Ever since I joined the Manji Clan, my identity was gone. So… I preserved it."

"Ahhhh! Excellent news to hear, yes!! What do you think of 626, now that you're in here with me?"

"He's pretty cute. I could get used to him like Lilo did when she found out he was an alien. She didn't freak out when she heard about it, did she?"

"Uhhh, a little. Little girl was, at first, furious at the fact that 626 was nothing more than my greatest creation of a new alien species. Then, when she realizes that she needs more support than just from her older sibling, because of Cobra Bubbles, she feels that 626 really fits in to her lifestyle… and it also replaced 626's previous excile location."

"What did he do to become exciled?"

"His previous function was to destroy everything he touches."

"So, how come he's not doing it now?"

"He feels that he should stop making havoc among this ohana that found him. Thanks to myself, his thinking is faster than a supercomputer and that's what actually led him here."

"Damn."

"Yes. Harsh times for 626, they were… but, on lighter side, he feels comfortable here… as long as there's someone who really cares about himself." Jumba poured Kuni's glass of water as he continued. "Now, he has cousins."

"Cousins?"

"Curious about my creations, aren't you?"

"I'm a curious woman."

"I see. Maybe that's how your stealing skills kicked in like your fighting style. Heh, heh, heh!"

Moments later, in Jumba and Pleakley's room…

Stitch typed on Jumba's computer database of his cousins to show Kunimitsu, Renamon, and Valkablaze, who stood behind him. Lilo was smiling as she saw how excited he was to show off his cousins while Pleakley just shivered with nervousness next to Jumba.

"Meega show Cat Devil and pets my cousins! You'll love 'em!" Stitch exclaimed with extreme happiness. Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley froze as they heard Kunimitsu's nickname, which they didn't like too much. Stitch sensed it. Same for Kunimitsu and her friends. "Gaba? Why did it get quiet?"

"What is her nickname?" Pleakley asked. Kunimitsu chuckled as she expected this.

"The Cat Devil is who I am." She replied without hesitation. After that, Lilo and Pleakley both stepped back. Jumba remained calm. "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah." Lilo replied. "It means you're a devil to cats… right?"

Kunimitsu chuckled. "Not exactly. My symbolic animal is a cat and my bad attitude towards common people when I steal is the devil part. Get it?"

"Ohhhhhh! Now I get it! Thanks. I was about to kick you out."

"No need to. I'm actually friendly to cats."

"Oooooooooooh! Aakitaka!" Stitch exclaimed with an impressed expression. "Anyway, here's one cousin. This is Poxy."

"Ahhh, experiment 222." Jumba spoke. "He is designed to go inside people who have a high ruling and cause symptoms like purple pimples, smelly feet, and uncontollable burping. Pleakley has gotten infected by him before and it was gruesome. It took us a while to get 222 out."

"Do the symptoms mess up your immune system?" Valkablaze asked.

"Luckily, no. 222's functions are just symptom-wise. Not disease-wise."

"What about this one?" Kunimitsu asked as she pointed out Kixx while Stitch typed in his number. "He looks like he has the muscle of all the cousins."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! Exactly. That is experiment 601, designed to perform professional kickboxing."

"Kickboxing?!" Valkablaze exclaimed in his deep tone. "Those lessons I can use."

"601's special skill in kickboxing got him into having own learning facility, a dojo, I believe it is called."

"Sweet!"

"He makes money… lots of it."

"I'll bet he does." Renamon commented with a chuckle. Stitch continued typing on his creator's computer, then Kunimitsu stopped him abruptly with her kunai.

"Takiiba?!" He nearly screamed as he was rudely interrupted. Kunimitsu took a good look at Leroy, who was on the screen. "Oh, naga… not Leroy."

"Leroy?" Kunimitsu repeated. "What number is he?"

"Ohhh!! Leroy has no number, but he is deadly fighting machine… far more deadlier than 626 and all of the other experiments combined." Jumba replied. "He is being held in my ship in dehydrated state."

"Can I see him?"

"WHAT?!" Lilo and Pleakley asked in a yell. Jumba smiled as he loved the Manji ninja's curiosity. Stitch was impressed by her curiosity as well when he looked at her. Valkablaze and Renamon were just as curious.

"What is problem?" Jumba asked Lilo and Pleakley. "Can't ninja woman see Leroy?"

"Uh… no!" Lilo replied with an attitude. "He's dangerous."

"Do not worry. Kunimitsu can handle dangerous. Can't you, Kuni?"

"I've been handling it for nearly my whole life." Kunimitsu replied. Pleakley whistled with Stitch and Lilo sat back with shock.

"……………oh. Well… okay. I guess it is okay for you to see him then." Lilo finally spoke after 10 seconds of silence. "You'll be prepared for any mishap from him, will you?"

"As always."

"Good. Go ahead, Jumba."

Later, in Jumba's ship…

Stitch, Jumba, Kunimitsu, Renamon, and Valkablaze entered inside the laboratory ship and headed for the very back of the vehicle. Jumba entered a few numbers before he pressed the 'enter' key and a small drawer opened, revealing a red pod with darker red spots. Kunimitsu volunteered to pick it up and look at it with Renamon and Valkablaze as she spoke.

"This is him… in his dehydrated state?" Kunimitsu asked. Jumba nodded.

"Yes. After big battle with Dr. Hamsterviel's Leroy clone army, he was placed in rehab and had to be dehydrated during that time." Jumba replied. "His violence really made our ohana become ultimately protective."

"No need to be protective this time. I think this Leroy can make a perfect aquaintence to me… along with Valkablaze and Renamon, of course. Can we rehydrate him and see what he looks like?"

"Of course, but be prepared for the shockingness you will receive." Jumba took the pod and placed it in a chamber before closing the glass cover. "He does look like 626 a little bit."

After that was said, he pressed a red button and a water gun sprayed on the pod for 5 seconds. After the water was done, the red pod started to light up, grow, and then, exploded into Leroy. Kunimitsu was shocked to see that he did look a lot like Stitch, except he was red and had rougher-looking fur. Stitch groaned with annoyance as he looked at his evil cousin.

"Wow." Kunimitsu said as the chamber opened. "This is the Leroy you told me about?"

"Yes. All Leroy is right in front of you." Jumba replied as he grabbed Leroy by the scruff of his neck and handed him to Kunimitsu. "You said you wanted him to be aquaintence, so that is what he'll be. Okay?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't cause much trouble to your family."

"Bless your heart, Kuni. 626, you and Kunimitsu should go into town alone. Train Leroy to be as friendly as possible."

"Awww! Meega naga Leroy!" Stitch groaned.

"I know you don't like Leroy… but once he turns new leaf, he'll be friendlier than ever."

"Ogata. Meega be good."

"Good. You two have fun now and, for safety, do not let Leroy touch anything. Undertstand?"

"Affirmative." Kunimitsu replied with Renamon and Valkablaze. Stitch just growled.

To be continued…


	3. A Typical Stroll

Chapter 3: A Typical Stroll

Hours later after Kunimitsu, Valkablaze, and Renamon were introduced into the ohana of Lilo, Stitch, Kunimitsu, and Leroy all set out in town. They were walking around the main square. Kunimitsu was holding Leroy by leash while Stitch was just walking beside him, growling all the way. Kunimitsu heard his purring and looked down at him for a spilt second as she spoke.

"What's the matter, Stitch?" She asked sweetly. "Mad about this Leroy?"

"Ih." Stitch replied with anger. Kunimitsu chuckled as they continued the walk and then, Keoni skateboarded up to them professionally. "Aloha, Keoni!"

"Aloha, lil' blue dude." Keoni greeted back. "Who's this?"

"Kunimitsu."

"Kunimitsu?! COOL!! I use you all the time on Tekken 2. You're pretty easy to work with."

"As all people would say." Kunimitsu muttered while rolling her eyes. "How do you like me with my mask removed?"

"You look awesome! Keep it off. Well, gotta go." After that, Keoni pushed off on his skateboard and rolled off. When he was gone, Kunimitsu smiled and continued on their way to any cousin they wished. Kunimitsu pulled out a mini-database of Stitch's cousins and typed all over the keypad until it beeped, pointing out Slushy nearby. Stitch reacted quickly to the beeping and looked over her shoulder when he climbed up onto her.

"Which experiment is this?" Kunimitsu asked Stitch.

"That's experiment 523." Stitch replied. "We named him Slushy… because he has ice breath."

"Ooh. And has he been re-purposed, like you?"

"Yep. He can make snowcones. Want one?"

"I could use a cooler. How about you, Leroy?"

"Ih." Leroy replied excitedly in his gruff growling voice. Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow at the sound of it.

"You don't sound like Stitch, but you're close to it." All three of them approached Slushy's Snowcone Stand and Kunimitsu ordered three blue snowcones. Slushy simply blew some ice into the three empty paper cones, then added the blueberry flavored coloring onto it and handed them all to Kuni, who gave Leroy and Stitch theirs after taking a lick of hers. "Thanks, Slushy."

Slushy just nodded as he smiled and the three continued on their way, eating their snowcones. Stitch was in charge of holding the mini-database in one of his extra hands.

"Wanna see Yin and Yang?" Stitch asked out of nowhere. Kunimitsu froze at the sound of his two cousins' names. "They're making another island a few miles from here."

"Yin and Yang? What experiments are they?"

"They're experiments 501 and 502. Yin is water and Yang is lava."

"They sound interesting. Lead me to them."

Meanwhile, in Gantu's ship…

"GANTU!!!!" Hamsterviel screamed from the big computer screen. "YOU'VE FAILED ME AGAIN!!!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry, Dr. Hamsterviel." Gantu stuttered nervously. 625, or should I say, Reuben was laughing his head off while this was happening. "It's just… the abomination-"

"I don't want to hear about your lame-o excuses of guilt. You should've captured the experiment while 626 was PHASED!!"

"I tried to, but then… the little Earth girl-"

"STOP BLAMING OTHERS!! You are to stop with the constant blaming or I'M GONNA BLAME YOU FOR HAVING YOURSELF FIRED!! Now, do something right for once and catch me that experiment again. This time, blame yourself for any damages." After that, he clicked off. Gantu groaned with closed eyes. Reuben finally stopped laughing and maintained himself before speaking.

"Gee, Gantu. Ya really should consider blamin' your own ass!" He joked. Gantu growled even louder as he faced his lazy assistant.

"SHUT UP, 625! I'll get it right this time. I'll be sure the abomination is alone this time." After that, he geared up his raygun and experiment chamber and exited the ship to try to capture experiment 670.

Back on Yin and Yang's island…

Kunimitsu, Stitch, and Leroy just finished their snowcones as they watched Yin and Yang construct a new island in the distance. Stitch and Leroy were sitting on either side of Kunimitsu, who sat with her knees to her face and her arms were resting on her kneecaps.

"So, those two are Yin and Yang, huh?" Kunimitsu asked. Stitch nodded. "Yang looks more like a walking volcano."

"That's exactly what he is." Stitch complied. "He's got four volcanoes on his back, which makes blasting things fun."

"I see. And what about Yin?"

"He doesn't talk much, but when it comes to watergun battles, he's king of it all!"

"That's cute." Kunimitsu sighed as she looked over at Stitch. "How does Jumba find the time to make you creatures anyway? It seems like it takes years to make one at a time."

"It does, but to Jumba, it a cinch. All of my other cousins came out successfully created."

"What about you?"

"I wasn't fully charged and… I had a glitch recently."

"How deadly was this glitch?"

"It was so bad, meega couldn't control badness. Then, I was shut down."

"And you lived?"

"Yep. Lilo's love for meega brought me back to life for good."

"I've learned that lesson during one of my daily thief work. Love is more powerful than death."

"That's right!! You are pretty smart."

"How do you think I got away with nearly every steal I've made?"

"TAKIIBA!! TAKIIBA!!!" Leroy chanted loudly and suddenly. Kunimitsu and Stitch immediately turned towards him. "GANTU!!!"

"Oh, shit." Stitch muttered as he stood up. "Naga Gantu."

"Let me guess." Kunimitsu said when she stood. "Gantu is this giant whale-like alien I met before I arrived at your house."

"Yeah. You met him?"

"I… released one of your cousins by accident and it seems like he tracked me down. I let the experiment go, but I quickly escaped to your house with Renamon and Valkablaze close behind."

"Which experiment was it?"

"I overheard Gantu saying that he was called experiment 670."

"670…" Stitch took out the mini-database and typed in the three numbers. It beeped for a minute and before they could get the reading, Gantu grabbed Leroy from a bush. Kunimitsu and Stitch backed away. "GANTU!!! GIVE HIM BACK!!!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You don't scare me, 626." Gantu chuckled as he held the helpless Leroy. Kunimitsu pulled out her kunai, ready to attack when the time came. "Try to get away with it this time."

"You know, for an intelligent looking alien, you sure are a bit lightheaded." Kunimitsu insulted. Gantu growled as he looked at her in recongition.

"I remember you. You were that woman that activated 670! I don't really care what your name is, but I would like to know… WHERE IS 670?!"

"That's really none of your business, bastard."

"You let him go, didn't you?! You'll pay for this!!!"

"Make me pay." After that was said, Kunimitsu disappeared in a puff, leaving Gantu completely confused. Stitch chuckled when he saw Gantu's confused and got the chance to free Leroy by tackling the giant alien towards the ground, making the ground shake and freeing Leroy with it. Stitch quickly grabbed his former-evil cousin and ran towards the nearest bush to hide. Gantu was about to get up and attack them, but he was soon fiercely scratched my Kunimitsu's dagger, which slashed a piece of his flesh on his neck. He screamed in pain as he held the bleeding wound and saw the Manji ninja standing before him with a sly grin. "Do you know who I am?"

"Why would I wanna know?" Gantu groaned as he slowly sat up. Kunimitsu proved who she was by placing her signature cat mask over her face. Gantu gasped as he realized. "Kunimitsu?"

"Bingo, Mr. Jaws." Right on cue, 670 came out of the same bush where Stitch and Leroy were hiding. Kunimitsu turned towards him and smiled. 670 looked just like an artic fox with the same facial style as Kuni's cat mask, except his slot-looking eyes glowed a bright baby blue and he had a muscular figure at a height that was the same as Stitch's. He had a sword sheath strapped to his back with the sword inside and two long furry antannae-like apendages on the back of his head, looking like Kunimitsu's ponytails. Stitch was stunned at what his new cousin looked like.

"Ooooh. Samurai cousin." He commented. Gantu growled.

"THE EXPERIMENT!!! Give him to me!!" He screamed at the ninja. Kunimitsu just chuckled as she disappeared again. "GET BACK HERE!!!" Gantu finally got up on his feet and before he could pull out his raygun, he noticed that 670, Stitch, Kunimitsu, and Leroy were all gone. This pissed him off even more. "Kunimitsu, you might have won this time, but I will come after you!! I WILL!!!"

Back at Lilo's…

"Hmmmm……" Jumba hummed as he was looking over 670, who just stood there with his apendages flowing freely with no breeze. Lilo, Pleakley, and Nani were in the living room as well, standing with Renamon, Valkablaze, and Leroy. Stitch and Kunimitsu were standing behind the observing Jumba. "…hmmmmm……… interesting experiment. 626, did you type in 670's number?"

"Ih." Stitch replied as he handed the little handheld computer to his creator. Jumba read the information aloud.

"Experiment 670. Primary function: professional sword fighting samurai, natural swimmer, and camaflauge expert. Now I remember why I made 670."

"Why?"

"I was exploring Japanese planet called Chakarii and managed to research on their materials. I found 5 essential material necessary for making experiment and poof! Made 670 with the materials."

"Impressive." Kunimitsu commented.

"Thank you. And I've heard from 626 that you were the one that activated him by accident, yes?"

"Yes. I didn't know what it was when I found it on the ground. As I was picking it up, it accidently rolled into the ocean and that's what caused him to activate."

"Thank you for finding him. As a reward, you may keep him… and it seems like Leroy has turned new leaf after all, yes?"

"Ih." Leroy replied proudly. "Meega good now."

"Excellent. Kunimitsu, you are excellent addition to ohana. You seem to find my other new experiments faster than little girl. Will you stay with us for more?"

"Of course." Kunimitsu replied with a smile. "But, I sense that there's no room in here for my two aquaintences. One will have to stay."

"Which one will stay?"

"Valkablaze."

"YES!!" Valkablaze cheered as Renamon smiled.

"I'm okay with that. I'd rather go back to Rika anyway." She said with no worries. Jumba nodded at her with understanding. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, you may leave." Jumba replied as Renamon left for good. "As for you, Kunimitsu, you may have a spare inlflatable matress and sleep with the little girl and 626. Okay?"

"What about Valkablaze?"

"Well, knowing that Pleakley… uh… makes loud noised in sleeping time, he'll sleep down here on couch. Right now, it is time for dinner."

Minutes later, during dinner…

Stitch was holding his pizza slice in his extra hands while he was playing Tekken Tag against Kunimitsu in the his main hands. Kunimitsu just finished her final slice of pizza and was just playing hard against her opponent. Lilo, 670, Valkablaze, Jumba, and Pleakley were watching from the couch behind them, eating their pizza. Pleakley looked over at Jumba and whispered:

"What type of noises do I make in my sleep?"

Jumba looked over at his one-eyed friend and groaned.

"Must I answer stupid question for you?" Jumba asked with annoyance. 670 chuckled in his deep toned voice, overhearing the conversation. "You know what I am saying, 670?"

"Completely." 670 replied in his deep voice. "Pleakley snores."

"Huh?" Lilo and Kunimitsu asked as they both looked over at Pleakley, who started to sweat with nervousness. "Pleakley snores?!"

"Uh… yeah." Pleakley replied. Kunimitsu looked at Lilo and then…

"AHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" They both busted out with extreme laughter. Stitch wanted to join in, but didn't want to. Jumba chuckled as 670 did the same.

"Goddamn it, Pleakley." 670 muttered. "You must be dreaming about screwin' with your ex-wife."

Kunimitsu and Lilo gasped simultaneously and it was quiet for a second, then Stitch got into into the joke and he busted out laughing with the girls as they resumed their laughing. Pleakley blushed beet red as he lowered his head into the turtleneck he was wearing. Jumba patted him on the back for comfort.

"Do not fret, Pleakley. You are not only person on Earth that snores. Leave it at that, huh?"

"Okay." Pleakley said with a sigh. 670 tapped Jumba on the shoulder when he was done with his last slice.

"Jumba, you didn't name me yet." He reminded. Jumba gasped at the thought of it.

"Oh, no! Little girl!" Jumba exclaimed. Lilo finally stopped her laughing with Kunimitsu and Stitch as the game continued.

"Yes… Jumba?" Lilo asked with a little chuckling.

"You didn't name 670 yet. What will you name him?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't name 670. Well, since he looks a lot like Kunimitsu with her cat mask on, I'm gonna call him… Kunix."

"Sounds cool!" Stitch commented as he stopped laughing. Kunimitsu faced Lilo with a smile.

"I agree." She said. "It sounds proper for him."

"Good enough for me." Lilo commented. "You'll like my room."

"Really?"

Later, in Lilo and Stitch's room…

Stitch just placed on the covers while Kunimitsu and Lilo were walking around the room.

"This is our room." Lilo started. "It's not the roomiest, but it'll make you comfortable enough to sleep." They stopped, having Kunimitsu looking down at Lilo as she continued. "So, what do you do before you sleep? I like to read over my experiment scrapbook."

"Meega like to look at the stars!" Stitch replied while placing down the pillows. Kunimitsu looked at Stitch, then back down at Lilo.

"So do I." She finally said.

"You like looking at the stars, too?"

"It brings a flowing breeze of tranquility through my troublesome thief skin."

"O… kay. An acceptable reason… I guess. Hey, Stitch. You and Kuni and look at the stars tonight. Talk about whatever. As for me, I'll be looking in my scrapbook… not listening."

"Okeetaka!" Stitch replied as he finished setting up Kunimitsu's mattress. "Mattress finished for Kuni."

"Thanks, Stitch." Kunimitsu replied as she took her ponytails out, shaking her long red hair to its freedom. Stitch purred. "What?"

"Red hair look pretty. Keep it that way tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Ih. Kuni's hair look better than Nani's." This comment made Kunimitsu blush as she laid down on her mattress.

"Aww, thank you, Stitch." She soon laid on her back, having her ungloved hands laid over her abdomen and the covers. Stitch joined her, laying beside her. "The stars do look beautiful tonight."

"Ih." He soon came into thought of a good discussion. "And meega was nearly banished up there."

"So, I've heard from Jumba." Kunimitsu turned her head towards the experiment. "Can you tell me what happened up there that got you in trouble?"

"Well…" Stitch paused as he turned his head towards Kunimitsu. "…Glactic Alliance pronounced meega as illegal genetic experimentation and Jumba was blamed for creating me. He was still sent to prison, but I was supposed to be sent to a desert asteroid as my punishment."

"I heard outer space had very superior technology… unbreakable to even the strongest aliens."

"Yeah, but they weren't unbreakable for meega. Meega was able to think faster than a supercomputer and plot a way to escape. I busted out of my prison in a very weird way. I spitted on the guard's hat and the rayguns that were supposed to be shooting at me… shot at him."

"They were locked onto your genetic signature."

"How do you know?"

"I've been a situation similar to yours…"

(Flashback, to 7 years ago in Tokyo…)

_My situation was pretty tactic in Japan. Yoshimitsu found my ways for getting greed and was to punish me to a basement that had two chainguns. These chainguns were to be locked onto my genetic signature. One of the Manji ninjas took a needle, stabbed my arm fiercely, took nearly the whole capacity of the needle's supply of my blood, and stuck it into one of the chainguns, which made them both automatically aim at me. Yoshimitsu did a bit of trash talk at me before he allowed me to sit here and suffer. _

"I've warned you and I've warned you twice about your rash actions." Yoshimitsu spoke in a rude manner. Kunimitsu purred in the back of her throat as she struggled to get free.

"I never wanted to be in this piece of shit anyway." She cursed. "I may be defeated this time, but you won't regret it."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… you don't scare me, Kunimitsu. You think your 'kitty' ways are gonna get you outta here, but ohhhh, no. I made sure of that. These chainguns are designed to shoot you and only you, if you happen to make a getaway."

"You bastard… you weren't even smart enough to try and use your own common sense."

"Grrrrrrr!!! DON'T TOY WITH ME, PUSSY CAT!! You're lucky enough to even be living here… but pretty soon…"

"I'll what? Die before your eyes?"

"Oh, you'll die… just not before my eyes. C'mon, boys." After that, the manji left Kunimitsu alone in the quiet room with the two automatic chainguns ready to shoot her any minute.

_After Yoshimitsu and his clan left, I knew I had to get out of there as fast as I could. I tried looking for a way out, but the guns were cocking themselves every time I moved, which made me become alert each time. Then, I pulled out my dagger and held it in my mouth. Again, the guns cocked. Then, I spit my dagger towards the floor and that made the guns aim at it and shoot it. I was shocked as I sat there watching the guns shoot my kunai. Since it was genetically inclined to me, it had my genetic information on it. I smiled as I proposed a plan. I felt something fuzzy stroke my left arm and I saw a small kitten nearly the size of the Mr. Stenchy experiment you showed me earlier before that boy approached us. He meowed at me and I meowed back, telling him to retreve my dagger and run towards a mirror. He did so and the chaingun followed, but were unable to even get a bullet to scratch the cat. Soon enough, he approached a mirror and waited for the bullets to shoot again. They shot with precision and the cat moved just in time to trick them into shooting the mirror and the bullets bounced off everywhere until it stopped at the ropes that tied my wrists and I was free. The cat ran up to me, handed me my dagger, and in one swift move, I disappeared into the window above me before the bullets shot out. _

(Flashback, back to Lilo's room…)

"After I escaped, I hid myself until 6 years later and here you are." Kunimitsu finished. Stitch heard every word and was really surprised that her scenario was much similar to his. "You were a hassle to catch, weren't you?"

"Huh?" Stitch babbled as he was dazed through the explaination. Then, shook himself back to reality when he spoke. "Uh… yeah. I was too quick for 'em."

"Damn. You ARE smart enough for that. You said you were smarter than a supercomputer?"

"Ih. And I can see in the dark and lift things 3,000 times my own size."

"Wow. I can see in the dark myself, but I never find the right moment to use this ability." Kunimitsu began to yawn as she was getting sleepy. "Oh. I better get some sleep."

"Meega, too." Stitch yawn after he said this. He was about to head for his bed, but Kunimitsu already fell asleep, grabbing him like a teddy bear in the process. Stitch smiled as he allowed her to hold him and he eventually fell asleep under the stars with her. This ohana was going to be a lot different with Kunimitsu… MUCH, MUCH different.

To be continued…


	4. Ohana Acceptance

Chapter 4: Ohana Acceptance

The next morning was arising and Lilo was the first to wake up, due to the sun shining through the open roof. She slowly sat up and looked down at Kunimitsu, who was still sleeping with Stitch in her arms. She smiled with a soft giggle as she jumped out of her bed.

"Aww!" She sighed. "How cute. Kunimitsu likes him already."

"Gaba?!" Stitch woke up and screamed, nearly deafening Kunimitsu. She opened her eyes and lifted her head up, facing Lilo, who took a step back.

"You heard me, Stitch?" She asked with puzzlement. Stitch nodded.

"Ih. Meega liked it."

"You did? I thought you were offended for a minute."

"Naga, meega like comment."

"Don't you agree, Kunimitsu?"

"I'm starting to like him… and Leroy." Kunimitsu replied as she sat up. "They both seem pretty cute to me."

"Don't they, though? I didn't think Leroy was gonna be cute to you. I think Kunix is cute, too… even though his eyes aren't big, like Stitch's."

"Kunix is kinda cute. Do you know another experiment that might like me?"

"Ooh, ooh! Meega know another one!!"

"Of course you do, Stitch." Lilo muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, which experiment?"

"Experiment 251… Link!"

"He is really cute! Maybe he'll like you. He's being held at Jumba's ship. You can serve him breakfast and then, you two can talk."

"Why is he being held in there?" Kunimitsu asked in wonder.

"I have no idea. You can ask Jumba."

Minutes later…

"Jumba, I really need to ask you something." Kunimitsu begged, but she was still interrupted by Jumba's hand in her face.

"No asking right now, Kuni." Jumba said once again. "Must be working on new formula formations for Kunix."

"But, it's about one of your experimen-"

"HEY!" Jumba turned around fast towards her. "I know you are asking me about one of my greatest creations, but I can't reply to question at this minute! So, leave me be, please."

Kunimitsu didn't like her questions to be denied of answering and, to prove it, she pulled out her kunai by the time Jumba's back was turned and she held him in a headlock, aiming the blade at his chubby neck. She whispered in Jumba's ear something threatening in Japanese and she said it in a devilish manner. This got all four of Jumba's eyes widened to their maximum capacity and gulped. He was able to translate was she just said to him and pulled out his ship's keycard from his pocket, handing it to the kunoichi. She took the card in satisfaction and walked out with her kunai back in her sheath, which was in her pants pocket. Jumba just froze in his chair, sweating bullets and staring at his computer screen with his eyes still wide. Pleakley walked in seconds later with a tray of breakfast and placed it next to the computer. He then noticed Jumba's frozen state and waved his hands in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"Uh, Jumba?" Pleakley asked in wonder. Jumba soon snapped out of it as he fell backwards towards the floor, landing hard on his back. Pleakley helped him up and before he could ask if he was okay, Jumba blurted out:

"Kunimitsu is pretty threatening in Japanese at times, yes." The evil genius then fainted to the floor. Pleakley was still confused as he stood there, looking down at the unconscious genius.

Later, in Jumba's ship…

Valkablaze just woke up when Kunimitsu arrived and she walked past him, opening Link's chamber to free him. Valkablaze looked over at her with partial confusion and partial excitement.

"Kuni? What are you doing in Jumba's ship?" He asked her. She ignored him as she opened Link's glass and the yellow Grundo-like expriment slowly opened his big red eyes and was nearly startled.

"Are you Link?" She asked seductively by accident. Link stood up and smiled.

"Why, yeah, sexy thang!" Link replied in his comedic version of Stitch's voice. "You must be that Kunimitsu chick. I am so happy to see ya, baby."

"You seem harmless."

"Ah! Harmless is my middle name." Link jumped down and looked up at the Cat Devil. "I'm really made to link people that don't get along… together… until they make up and become friends after finding out how to break away the gooey chain. I don't know how Jumba finds this 'evil', but that's what he thinks. He's the evil genius."

"He made you kinda cute, though."

"Aw, thanks. It's about time I see you with your mask off for once. Stitch and I were getting tired of that damn cat mask you be wearin' nearly 24-7! You actually look good."

"Thanks. So, uh…" Kunimitsu paused as she sat down in front of the experiment and placed him in her lap. Link gulped nervously as he eyed the clevage of her breasts. "…are there anymore cute experiments like you?"

"Uhhh… yeah. I know of another cousin that could love you. His name is Sparky. He's an electric experiment. He almost looks like Stitch, but it's close enough."

"I don't mind. Where is he?"

"Hmmm…… I forgot. But I bet Jumba knows."

Later, back in the house…

"Hey, Jumba!" Link called as he came in with Kunimitsu and Valkablaze close behind.

"Yes, 251?" Jumba called back while watching Stitch play his game again.

"Isn't Kunimitsu trying to get accepted into this ohana?"

"Yes, she is. In order for her to be accepted into ohana, she must interact with as much of the experiments as possible within this day only. Test does not sound hard, no?"

"Sounds easy to me. How about it, Kuni? Stitch and I will go with ya to see all of our other cousins that you haven't seen yet."

"Including Reuben?" Stitch moaned as he paused his game. "He a jackass."

"I know that, Stitch."

"Are we gonna see him?"

"Uh…"

"Reuben is experiment 625, right?" Kunimitsu guessed. Jumba nodded in response as well as Link and Stitch. "I can get him out."

"WHAT?!" Stitch and Link exclaimed together. Jumba chuckled at Kunimitsu's volunteering. Valkablaze just looked at her with extreme shock.

"I love your daring ways of feline you symbolize. You're sure you can get 625 out of Gantu's clutches without the big dummy seeing you, yes?"

"Absolutely. I'll be sure he doesn't even _hear _me come in."

"Oooh! I am liking where this is going. Whatever you plan, good luck I wish to you for it."

"Thanks, Jumba."

Hours later, at the waterfall where Gantu's ship was…

"Meega no like this shit." Stitch sang out with nervousness. "Usually, meega is brave, but this time… meega scared."

"No need to be." Kunimitsu said to the blue experiment expertly. "The 'doesn't even hear me' part is at hand at this time… as we speak."

"Gaba?"

Inside the ship…

Reuben just woke up from a nap and smiled when he saw Kunix and Yaarp standing next to each other in front of him. Gantu was still asleep.

"Hey, Yaarp." He greeted. "Who's that next to ya, huh?"

"My name is Kunix." Kunix replied. "I'm here because Kunimitsu would like to meet you prior to seeing Sparky."

"Kunimitsu? You mean, that weird ninja girl that accidently activated you?"

"Yes."

"Alright!! How are we gonna escape from Gantu though? He seems to hear nearly everything when he's sleepin'."

"That's where Yaarp comes in. Jumba has set his loud supersonic horn to a very quiet wave signal that no human can hear. You may wanna wear these." Kunix pulled out a pair of thick earmuffs and handed them to Reuben. "Even us experiments can auscultate it and go deaf for a short amount of juncture."

"Don't you have a pair of your own?"

"Of course." Kunix pulled out his own earmuffs after that was said. "You think I don't care about myself?"

"Alright, alright. I get it." After that, Reuben finally placed on his earmuffs. "Ready when you are."

Kunix was able to hear through the earmuffs and he nodded in response before he whispered something to Yaarp in Japanese. Yaarp understood completely and prepared himself for the silent sound commencing while Kunix and Reuben slowly tip-toed towards the elevator. Kunix stopped for a moment and he gave a thumbs-up to singal Yaarp to start the sound. As soon as the barely audible beeping was heard, Kunix and Reuben were out of the ship.

Back outside the ship…

Kunimitsu smiled as she saw Kunix and Reuben successfully exit the ship with no problem. Link sighed with relief while Stitch did the same.

"See? I know what I'm doing." Kunimitsu admitted before she disappeared before the experiments' eyes and entered the ship alone. Stitch helped Reuben up on the rock they were standing on while Kunix helped his own self up and removed his and Reuben's earmuffs. Link gave Kunix a high five.

"Damn, you're good, man!" He said to the fox-like experiment. "What's your name?"

"Kunix, otherwise known as experiment 670." Kunix replied expertly. "You must be experiment 251."

"Link to be exact!! You do look like Kuni with the mask on… EXACTLY like it. That's cool!"

"Thanks."

"So, what's this I hear about Kunimitsu meetin' all of us experiments?" Reuben asked. "I mean, I know she wants to meet the rest of them… since she wants to meet Sparky a lil' later."

"You guessed right, cousin." Stitch replied, placing an arm around his lazy, sandwich-eating cousin. "Kunimitsu's trying to get accepted into the ohana and the only way she can be accepted… is if she can meet almost ALL of our cousins in one day. If she does, she's in. If she doesn't… well… Jumba can do something about it. Meega knows for sure."

"It's tiring to do… but, since I'm out here, why is she going in?"

"She wants to ventriloquize some contrivances over with Gantu… since she's working on being accepted into this ohana." Kunix replied. Stitch liked Kunix's uses of huge words, but Reuben just looked at him with a confused look on his face and scratched the back of his head. Kunix sighed as he restated his sentence for him. "She wants to talk some things over with Gantu."

"Thank you. I didn't know what the hell you just said before you said that!"

"I espied that."

"…………"

"I mean… I noticed that."

"…damn, man. Quit usin' huge words! You're gonna fry my brain to a crisp, if you keep this up."

"I can't help it, so shut the fuck up!"

"Oooh!" Stitch jeered. Reuben stood back and crossed his arms in defense.

"Okay, okay… no need to get grouchy, Foxboy."

Back in the ship…

Gantu's temporary deafness was gone by the time Kunimitsu approached the giant alien. She patted Yaarp on the head, then held him in her arms as she stood there. Gantu was completely awake and stunned.

"You!" He nearly screamed. Kunimitsu smiled.

"Yes, me." She said back, stroking Yaarp's thick arms. "I see your duty is to capture experiments like Yaarp here."

"Of course. I wouldn't be on Earth for no other reason."

"Aren't you supposed to keep your giant ass in space?"

"Grrr… well, yes. I was captain of the Galatic Alliance… until that abomination ruined everything, including rescuing that little Earth girl."

"You seem angered by this. By having me around, everything will change."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm being accepted into Lilo's family."

"And…?"

"Capturing experiments is my duty for this day."

"WHAT?! NO!!! Nobody else should have the job of capturing the experiments but me!!! You WILL NOT be better than me!!!" Gantu slammed his huge fist on the floor in anger after that. Kunimitsu didn't even tip over from the rumbling as she continued.

"We'll compete for it."

"Compete, huh?" Gantu liked the idea as he sat up. "For who can be the best experiment hunter, right?"

"Yes. Whoever wins… gains power from your master."

"In other words, whoever wins… gets all the fame and fortune."

"Exactly."

"Hmmm……" Gantu was smiling at this. "…well, well, well… Kunimitsu… you are quite the proposer. I accept your challenge." Gantu shook her hand carefully in acceptance after that was said. Yaarp honked in excitement. "I _will _win this competition and you'll regret proposing this deal. I must warn you… I'm highly competitive."

"That's no shit to me. I wish you good luck… Big Dummy." Gantu froze in shock as he heard this and she chuckled at what she just said to him when she began to walk out, but before she approached the elevator exit…

"GANTU!!" Hamsterviel screamed from the big screen. Gantu immediately turned towards him and Kunimitsu did the same, stopping in her tracks. Yaarp squealed with fear and quickly hid himself behind Kunimitsu, hanging on to her arms for support. "You lack in catching experiment more indefinately than EVER!!! Don't even give me excuses either. Just… explain to me… WHY?!"

Gantu and Kunimitsu cringed at the loudness of the speakers when Hansterviel shouted that last part. Gantu cleared his throat afterwards.

"It's not my fault." Gantu pleaded. "I try and I try and I try, but it doesn't seem as though I'm not doing any good."

"Still, Gantu… you can try even HARDER!" Hamsterviel finally noticed Kunimitsu, who stood there with silent shock. "Who is this?"

Gantu looked over at where Hamsterviel was looking and he gasped.

"Kunimitsu? You're still here?" He asked with surprise. Kunimitsu still stared at Hamsterviel.

"Kunimitsu, huh? I've heard a lot about this Cat Devil. She's a professional thief from Japan." Hamsterviel said. Gantu looked on with shock. "She could be of good use of capturing my experiments. Do you feel… evil at all?"

"Huh?" Kunimitsu finally babbled. Yaarp peeked over her shoulder, still shivering. "Did you ask me something?"

"I said, do you feel evil at all?"

"I should be, but no."

"What?! Why? You're sneaky, evil ways can help me capture the experiments."

"I'm guessing your Gantu's 'master'."

"That is me. So, will you help me?"

"I would, but Gantu and I are competing for who can capture the most experiments. What will be the award for whoever wins?"

"Whoever wins this amazing competition… will be my helper."

"Oh, no…"

"YES!!" Gantu cheered. Kunimitsu frowned. She didn't like this award. "It's better than just receiving the fame and glory."

"That it is, but I'm really trying to get accepted into Lilo's ohana. So, if you don't mind…" Kunimitsu was about to leave again until Hamsterviel made a proposition.

"You'll be the best professional thief in the galaxy." Hamsterviel sang out with a little evil in his tone. Kunimitsu froze in her footsteps an inch away from the elevator. Yaarp was confused before he begged her to continue, but she refused. She looked looked back at Hamsterviel from over her other shoulder and kept that gloomy expression. Yaarp continued to beg her, but it was no use. She soon felt the experiment's attempts into changing her mind, took him by the tail, and tossed him in the elevator, which closed automatically by the time he landed head first onto the floor. She completely turned around and faced Hamsterviel with her now seductive and evil smile. "Ahhhh, this interests you."

"Indeed it does." Kunimitsu agreed in a deeper tone of her voice. "How many do you want me to bring in?"

"Ah, ah, ah! No rushing yet. I haven't made rules. Now, you must capture as much experiments as possible before the sun settles. If you have the most without getting caught by the little girl, Stitch, or my lousy assistant, Jumba… you'll be known as the best thief in the galaxy!! AHHHHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Perfect."

Gantu eyed Kunimitsu with amazement. Hamsterviel knocked him out of his glance.

"Gantu, you will compete fairly. Is that clear?" He said to the giant alien. Gantu stood straight and nodded once in response. "Good. Now… both of you… especially you, Kunimitsu… make… me… proud."

"Yes, sir." Gantu and Kunimitsu replied together.

To be continued…


	5. Competition and Betrayal

Chapter 5: Competition and Betrayal

It's been hours since Kunimitsu entered Gantu's ship and Stitch was the most concerned at this point. He decided to wait a few more minutes and, after those few minutes, the ship's door finally opened and Kunimitsu walked out… followed by Gantu. This was a shocker to all of the experiments.

"Oh, hell no!" Link exclaimed. "What is she doing?!"

"Meega don't know… but meega find out!" Stitch replied as he galloped over to her and Gantu. "Kunimitsu, what are you doing?"

"Getting your cousins." Kunimitsu replied normally. "Gantu just came out for some fresh air."

"Oh… okay." Stitch calmed down, but he didn't know he was falling for a trick. "Well, when you meet up with Sparky, tell him to meet us back at Lilo's. Okay?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. C'mon, cousins!" After that was said, Stitch gathered up Kunix, Reuben, Yaarp, and Link before heading back to Lilo's house. When they were completely gone, Kunimitsu placed on her cat mask and faced Gantu. He looked down at her with an evil smile and held up a determined giant fist at her.

"I _will_ win, you cat devil!" Gantu muttered under his angered breath. "Once I do win, you'll bow down to me _and_ Hamsterviel."

"That's what you think… Big Dummy." Kunimitsu spoke back smoothly before she disappeared through the jungle. Gantu growled as he prepared his netgun and stomped into the wilderness after her. The competition began!

Meanwhile, back at Lilo's…

"Ah, 626, 670, 251, 625, and 613!" Jumba greeted as he saw all of them walk in. "How is it going with Kunimitsu woman?"

"Going great, Jumba." Link replied happily. "She's going to get all the other cousins that she'll like to meet later by herself."

"Ah, excellent! Let us wait throughout whole day and see what she can do. In meantime, I have to be finishing up 670's formula. It's nearly finished."

In the main streets of Kaua'i…

Kunimitsu just appeared in the middle of the street and spotted a spark from a nearby lighthouse. She smiled behind her mask before she dashed for it. She looked up at the lighthouse when she arrived and made a huge leap for the very top, where she met Sparky. He was powering up the light.

"Hello, Sparky." She greeted sweetly. Sparky stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He nearly drooled as he surrendered himself into her cage and she locked it shut by the time he plopped himself on the floor. She chuckled with satisfaction before she leaped off for the next experiment.

As for Gantu…

He arrived at Kixx's Kickboxing Dojo and he saw the huge purple experiment himself, taking a little nap before another class was to begin. Gantu softly chuckled as he carefully picked up the sleeping experiment and placed him in his glass carrier. Afterwards, he walked off quietly.

Back with Kunimitsu…

She searched high and low for anymore experiments. Then, she remembered Yin and Yang. She just arrived at the little island where they were and saw that they were having their daily nap as well. Kunimitsu simply jumped onto the small island, pulled out a secondary carrying case from her back, and easily slipped the two experiments into it with no problem. Again, she chuckled before she flew off.

Later on, she arrived at many other places where experiments were. She arrived at a haunted house to get Spooky, Macky Macaw's to get Phantasmo, the beach to get Cannonball, a sushi resturant to get Sinker… and eat there for a while, a resturant to get Richter, and the hair salon to get Clip. She knew she's outbeaten Gantu at this rate and was ready to face him again later on. But, then… she had Stitch and his ohana to worry about. She decided to take the experiments she caught and head back for a while until she got Gantu's call.

On her way back, she spotted Jam, Shush, Sample, and Melty at an abandoned playground. She smiled as she eyed the four experiments. Sample and Jam were interesting to her, but it was Melty and Shush she was mostly interested in.

"Hello." She greeted to all four of them. They all turned towards her and smiled. Before she continued on her way, she was pulled back softly by Shush. She looked down towards her and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Shush." The experiment replied in her cute voice. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kunimitsu."

"Kunimitsu? You're that girl that activated that sexy experiment."

"Ugh!" Kunimitsu took off her mask in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. This puzzled the other experiments. "You all know me now, huh?"

"At first, we didn't." Sample replied in a hansome voice, walking up to Kunimitsu and Shush. "But then… we heard that you activated an experiment and well, there you go."

"Or was it your ears?"

"Nah. My ears are only speakers, not recorders. Shush is the recorder."

"Close enough." Kunimitsu became defensive and pulled out her knife in readiness. This made the four experiments back away nervously. "Either way, I'm capturing all of you!"

"Hey! Now, wait a minute!" Melty exclaimed before he was knocked out cold, just like the rest of the experiments. Kunimitsu chuckled with satisfaction before she placed her knife away and took the four unconscious experiments with her.

Meanwhile, back at Lilo's…

Stitch was up on the front door window, anxiously waiting for Kunimitsu to return with his cousins. Jumba laughed at Stitch's behavior and decided to ask the big question. Valkablaze beat him to it, though.

"Hey, yo… Stitch." Valkablaze started. Stitch turned towards the anthromorphic pokémon, but didn't leave his spot. "Do you have a small crush on Kuni or somethin'?"

"That was what I was asking 626." Jumba pleaded with annoyance. "How do you read mind like this?"

"Comes in handy sometimes."

"Meega don't have crush." Stitch replied innocently, even though he was lying. Jumba and Valkablaze were both shocked by the response.

"What is this?!" Jumba asked with a little humor. "626 admits that he doesn't have secret loving crush and he does?"

"Gaba? Meega not lying." Then, Fibber's buzzing was heard. "HEY!"

"Heh, heh, heh. I had 032 muted when you said that you didn't have crush and then, turned him on when I asked if you really did say it."

Stitch blushed a deep purple at this point, still not leaving his spot. His crush on Kunimitsu was revealed to Valkablaze and Jumba so far. Now, he had to keep it secretive from Lilo and Pleakley as best he can.

"Ogata… you caught meega." Stitch slid off the door and shamefully walked up to the two. "But… you can't tell Lilo and Pleakley."

"Why?" Valkablaze asked smoothly, leaning back against his spot in the couch. "I'm sure they'll be riveted."

"Naga! You can't tell them nothing! If you do, meega will never want to invite Kuni again."

"What?!"

"Ih. Meega is _that_ much in love."

"Oh, no…" Jumba whispered with an excited tone. "Are you serious, 626?"

"………ih." Stitch blushed even a deeper purple and kept his focus on the floor the whole time. Jumba and Valkablaze were looking at each other with shocked faces.

Outside the house on the porch…

Kunimitsu overheard that whole moment through the not-so-thick front door and took off her mask with sympathy. She peeked through the window and saw how solemn Stitch looked. She listened through the door again as she placed an ear to it.

"Well, 626… if you really admit this, are you going to tell Kuni woman herself?" Jumba asked. Stitch looked up at him with wide black eyes.

"NAGA!! Meega not ready…" Stitch trailed away and turned his head to the side. "Meega scared…"

"Scared?" Valkablaze asked with wonder. "Of what?"

"Her rejection."

"Mm!" Jumba and Valkablaze both exclaimed with understanding.

Back outside…

Kunimitsu cringed when she heard that Stitch was scared that she might reject him. Her green eyes grew watery and she sniffed a little, but no tear escaped… due to Gantu's call. She took out the futuristic cell phone and answered it. She still looked in the window as she spoke.

"Kunimitsu here." She started, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Are you finished gathering up the experiments?" Gantu asked from the other line. Kunimitsu nodded.

"Yes. I've gathered enough… to beat you."

"Excellent… HEY!"

"Figured you'd catch on."

"Grrrrrrrr… you _will_ not beat me!"

"That's what your sorry ass thinks!! I've been wanting to be Stitch's crush…"

"Huh?"

Kunimitsu gasped as she realized what she just said. She quickly corrected herself as she blushed.

"I mean… the best thief in the galaxy." Then, she muttered off the phone: "Shit!"

"HA! You won't be once you see what I've gathered! Meet me back at the ship ASAP! I wanna see your ass go back to Japan where you belong once I'm done with you!" After that, the phone clicked off. Kunimitsu slowly turned off her phone and lowered it back into her pocket, still staring at Stitch through the front door.

"I can't believe I just said that." She said to herself, refering back to when she accidently said that she would like to be Stitch's crush. "I hope Gantu completely forgot that I said it." She leaned foreward and stroked the glass where Stitch was viewed. She smiled slightly. "I… kind of have a crush on him myself." She sighed after that before she placed the mask back on and took the experiments with her to Gantu's ship.

Later, at Gantu's ship…

Hamsterviel just finished examining Gantu's experiments. He caught Kixx, Spatz, Snooty, Felix, Heat, Zap, Kernel, Slick, and Babyfier. So far, Hamsterviel was pleased. Then, Kunimitsu arrived with her experiments and they were both wide eyed at how many she caught. Here's a recap of what she caught:

Melty

Sample

Shush

Phantasmo

Jam

Sinker

Spooky

Cannonball

Richter

Clip

Yin

Yang

Sparky

Gantu was pissed at this point while Hamsterviel looked over her experiments. He made an extra wide smile.

"Ahhhh, excellent! She's caught more than you, Gantu." He said happily. "Can't wait for you to join me, Kunimitsu. You still have plenty more to capture for me. Gantu, your duties have been taken!"

"WHAT?!" Gantu screamed in extreme anger. "THIS CAN'T BE!!! HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?!"

"Let's just say I've got ways." Kunimitsu replied smoothly.

"You have sneaky ways, yes." Hamsterviel agreed. "I'll still keep what Gantu's caught and keep yours…. here in this ship. Gantu, keep an eye on these experiments."

"Goddamn it!" Gantu exclaimed. Kunimitsu chuckled… but then, frowned. She was still feeling a little passion for Stitch. This gave her an idea. "I can't believe I've been beaten by this bitch!"

"You'll get used to it, so stop COMPLAINING!!!"

"Hamsterviel, I have a better idea in capturing these experiments." Kunimitsu came in. Hamsterviel turned towards her.

"Yes? Go on."

"Well…" She gave it a deep thought, then smiled. "I was thinking… after capturing other experiments, how about I try to capture Stitch as a bonus?"

"WHAT?!" Gantu screamed again. Hamsterviel was wide eyed and speechless, but then, he liked the idea.

"Hmmmmm… you want to try and capture 626, eh? Are you sure you can do it without getting your ass kicked, like Gantu?"

"Damn…" Gantu muttered this as he crossed his arms. Kunimitsu chuckled at that comment. She still kept that sexy smile.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm too fast for all of the other experiments, so I'm sure I can capture this one."

"Excellent. To make it easier for you, I'll let you get 626… first."

_YES!!_ Kunimitsu cheered happily in her head.

"I want you to do the hardest experiment first and get it over with."

"Sounds easy to me. I'll be back with more soon." After that, she left for Lilo's. Hamsterviel watched her with a smile and rubbing hands.

"I always loved this Cat Devil woman. I use her all the time on Tekken 2."

"You have Tekken 2, Dr. Hamsterviel?" Gantu asked.

"I couldn't find Tekken Tag in the prison."

"Oy."

Later, at Lilo's during dinnertime…

Everybody was eating homemade meatloaf that was prepared by Nani. It also had mashed potatoes with gravy with it. Stitch noticed Kunimitsu's mask was on while she was eating. It was the same cat mask without the mouth covered. He was wondering why her eyes were hidden, but due to the fact that he was still shy from the crush, he decided to stay quiet. Lilo was confused by this sudden quietness. Same for Pleakley and Nani. Jumba and Valkablaze just acted like they've already seen this before.

"Ummm… somebody say something, please." Lilo said with a little nervousness. She waited for five minutes… still nothing. "Okay, Stitch. What's going on?"

"Naga." Stitch said quickly and softly, still keeping his eye contact on his plate. Kunimitsu cleared her throat as a sign that she was agreeing with him. Pleakley was more confused than Lilo as he saw this.

"What's seems to be going on between this Cat Devil woman and the little monster?" Pleakley asked with puzzlement. Kunimitsu immediately looked up from her plate and straight at the one-eyed alien, slipping off her mask in the process.

"STITCH IS NOT A LITTLE MONSTER!!!" She screamed out of nowhere. This made everybody freeze and stare at her… except Stitch. Leroy and Link just walked in after hearing the scream and they looked at Kunimitsu, too.

"What the hell…?!" Link exclaimed as he and Leroy came to a stop at the table. Kunimitsu realized what she just did and slowly lowered her head back to her plate and resumed eating, blushing a deep pink in the process. She was about to place her mask back on, but a blue hand stopped her. She looked over at the owner of that hand, which was Stitch. He stared deeply into her green eyes and she stared into his black eyes with the same deep passion he was feeling. Pretty soon, their mouths were a centimeter apart and were about to kiss until…

"HOOOOLLLLLD IT!!!" Lilo screamed as she came to a realization. "I see where this is going now…" Jumba quickly pulled out Amnesio and made him zap her eyes, so she wouldn't remember.

"Now, you don't." Jumba said quickly as he did this. Stitch gave a smile to him, telling him thanks. Jumba smiled back as he allowed Amnesio to zap the others' eyes, so they wouldn't remember. He didn't zap Stitch, Valkablaze, and Kunimitsu's eyes though. "You two… your secret is safe secretly. If you two have the passionate feeling of romance, go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I'll allow you two to sleep in my ship for the night."

"Thanks, Jumba." Kunimitsu said sweetly before she and Stitch left out the kitchen. Jumba sat back in his chair with a vigorious sigh of relief and a sweatdrop, which was immediately wiped off by Valkablaze.

"Whew! Thank you." Jumba said to the typhlosion.

"No problem, man." Valkablaze replied. He looked at the exit where Stitch and Kunimitsu just left. "Damn, that was too close. _WAY _too close!"

"Yes… it was, but thanks to 303, nobody in this room will remember seeing them as they were before they left."

"We did promise Stitch that we would keep this secret for him from everybody for a while."

"Let's hope a while can last longer than he expected. I want 626 to be in harmony… uh, a secretive harmony… with Kunimitsu. Nobody… should even _hear_ about it!"

"I feel ya, Big J. Mind if I call you that?"

"No. Not at all… wait! What about 670? Shall we tell him?"

"…let's let Romeo Stitch and Kuni-Juliet-su figure that one out."

Inside Jumba's ship…

Kunimitsu was laid on her back on Jumba's bed with Stitch on top of her chest, kissing passionately on the mouth. Two of Stitch's hands were stroking her long red hair beneath her and his remaining two massaged her shouders while her hands roamed all over his soft blue fur. They were kissing deliciously and their moaning explained it all. They were moaning with extreme lust, having Kunimitsu's sound louder than Stitch. This made the blue experiment stop their kissing for a moment, which disappointed the ninja.

"Why'd you stop, Stitch?" Kunimitsu asked quietly, stroking the experiment's face. "You tasted delicious, baby."

"Meega know." Stitch agreed as he licked his lips. "Meega think you taste good, too… but meega stopped for something."

"What is it?" At this point, Kunimitsu's eyelids lowered to where they looked devilishly seductive. Stitch growled lustfully at her for that before he continued.

"Meega wanna…… um… ya know…"

"Not really… but I can take a wild guess…" And she did… quite well. She gently grabbed his face and licked his cheek like a cat, as if she could taste his flesh. Stitch purred in the back of his throat and his right leg was automatically kicking in response. Kunimitsu noticed this and continued, switching cheeks every 5 licks. After only 2 minutes, Stitch decided it was his turn. He stopped her from licking him the 30th time and, again, she wondered why. "You took the hint, didn't you?"

"Definitely." Stitch replied as he proved his point by letting his second set of arms gently stroke her inner thighs as he moved down. She gasped with no voice and her eyes fluttered uncontrollably as heat was building up within her legs from Stitch's sensual touch. After 3 minutes, she started grabbing the sides of the bed vigoriously as she felt _it_… but before she could comply, she had to tell him.

"Stitch… I… I… oh, God." She tried to speak out. "I… I need to… to…. to tell you……"

"What is it, pussy cat?" Stitch asked seductively. This made Kunimitsu moan loudly, but she still tried to say it.

"I'm…… I'm… taking you into… into Gan… tu's… ugh… ohhhhh, baby."

"Gantu? What about him?"

"I… I'm competing against… him… and I… I… need you to… surrender tomorrow."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"I really don't wanna do this…" After she said this, she immediately sat up and pulled out her kunai, but before she could knock Stitch out, he quickly reacted by reaching for her breasts and massaged them gently. She, in quick response, dropped her dagger and groaned with sexual pleasure again as she slowly laid back down and allowed Stitch to do what he pleases. "Oh, shit!"

"Even though sexy Kuni betrayed meega, Stitch won't surrender. Meega love you." After he said this, he continued his little massaging moment. Kunimitsu completely forgot what she meant to do and fell completely in love with Stitch in an instant.

"Oh, Stitch! Screw Gantu!! I'd rather stay with you than be the most professional thief in the galaxy."

"Naga…" Stitch didn't want to say that, but he did anyway. "…Kuni can stay with Gantu. I know what you did to cousins."

"You… you do?" Kunimitsu was surprised to hear this.

"Ih… and……… meega want you continue."

"Why?"

"………………………because meega love you."

"……………………" Kunimitsu couldn't believe what Stitch was saying, but if he really meant this, then… "Okay… alright, Stitch. I'll continue my duties with Gantu. Let's just pretend we never did this, okay?"

"Ogata."

After an extra twenty minutes of pure love, the two finally slowed down and fell asleep together. Kunimitsu wasn't completely asleep, but she had a thought as she was falling asleep.

_It is true that, if he loves me, he'll let me go._ Her voice started with a little cracking in his voice. She was on the verge of crying physically. _I'm in quite a puzzle here and I'm not usually fond of puzzles. Maybe I should talk to Valkablaze tomorrow about this… no. Not Valkablaze… Jumba. He seems more convenient to talk to. I'll let Valkablaze talk it over with Stitch. I really wanna stop working for Gantu now. I really… I really do. Goddamn it!!_

After that, she cried herself to sleep. Luckily, it didn't wake up Stitch.

To be continued…


	6. Love and Evil Don't Mix

Chapter 6: Love and Evil don't mix!

Things were tragic for Kunimitsu and Stitch. Much dilemmas were at stake. Stitch loves Kunimitsu, but he found out that she was working with Hamsterviel and Gantu. That didn't seem to matter for the experiment. Kunimitsu was very concerned about this and didn't know what to do. She had a choice… to either stay with Gantu and fulfill her dream of being the best kunoichi in the galaxy or stay with Stitch and his ohana for love. It was hard to make the decision when she arrived back to Gantu's ship with Leroy and Link now. Hamsterviel, again, was impressed.

"You've gotten Leroy!!!" He exclaimed with evil in his voice. "Excellent, Kunimitsu! Your professional thief occupation is making me dominate the entire Galactic Empire!!"

"How many more do I need to collect?" Kunimitsu asked, keeping her true feelings for Stitch to herself. Gantu suspected her awkward tone of her voice, but he kept quiet until the right time.

"My dear, Kunimitsu! You don't want a break? You've been working so hard and you do deserve a little break. How about a day off?"

"I…"

"She doesn't need a break, Dr. Hamsterviel!" Gantu rudely exclaimed with jealously. The hamster got furious.

"SHUT UP!! I am asking the Cat Devil here. Do you want your break or not?"

"Sure… I do." Kunimitsu finally replied. "I still haven't gotten Stitch yet, though. Do you still want me to get him?"

"Please take your break first. Then, you can come back to me with 626 later."

"Okay. Thanks." After that, she took the elevator and exited the ship, leaving Link and Leroy confused as Gantu commanded them to go into their glass chambers.

"Go on, you two. Get in there!" He commanded as the two experiments obeyed and walked into their separate chambers. Link was pissed off at what just happened and he faced Leroy through his glass. "Stay in there, too. Don't cause any trouble."

"Damn it!" Link exclaimed as he faced Leroy, who started tearing up. "I can't believe Kuni would betray us like that! That thief shit's she's been havin' needs to go!"

"Meega agree!" Leroy agreed in anger.

"I'm sure Stitch will give her a piece of his mind, if he finds out!"

"Ih!"

Back at Lilo's…

Stitch actually watched a movie this time instead of playing Tekken Tag, like he usually does. It was a romantic movie to be exact. Valkablaze just sat next to him, drawing really impressive sketches of Kunimitsu in her various outfits and different fighting poses. Jumba just walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn and Kunix was walking in next to him. He showed a solemn look when he saw his cousin looking a little down. He decided to walk up to him and soothe him a little.

"Stitch, are you hale?" He asked kindly. Stitch paid him no attention, as if he didn't hear a word he just said. Kunix was getting worried. Jumba sensed it as he took his seat with his popcorn. "What seems to be discommoding Stitch?"

"626 is in…" Jumba paused to make sure that Lilo, Pleakley, and Nani were out of earshot before he continued. He whispered this time, just in case. "626 is in love with Kunimitsu."

"Really? Then, why is he looking so lugubrious?"

"He knows that the Cat Devil woman is working for Gantu in capturing my experiments. She then told him that he had to surrender himself to her, but he rejected. She still works for the Big Dummy, though…"

"Why?"

"……because since he loves her…… he… allowed her to continue working."

"That just seems counterfactual!"

"Shhhh! Don't want one-eyed friend of mine and little girl to know about this mysterious romance. We'll never know what'll happen if they do. We… rather keep it a secret… for 626's sake."

Kunix was about to get the whole detail and add it all up… until Kunimitsu walked in with the same sad look Stitch had. Instead of saying hello to everyone, she just stopped in her path, looked at everybody, sighed, and continued on her way to the elevator of Lilo's room. When she went up, Kunix watched her from where he sat and then, looked at Stitch, who was watching Valkablaze do his professional sketches now. Jumba looked at him and frowned, telling him that he was absolutely right about everything that's happening between Stitch and Kuni. Kunix decided to take the plunge and see if Lilo can help anyway. He walked out the house and headed for the hula school to tell Lilo. Jumba didn't know he was going there, but Stitch seemed to. He just saw his new cousin leave and, without a word, he ran out after him. Jumba finally started eating his popcorn and watched the movie, still having that frown. Valkablaze just finished a recent sketch and showed it to Jumba. It was a pencil drawing of Kunimitsu in her body fitting purple outfit without the devil mask in a very impressive, but complicated action pose. Jumba nodded at the look of it.

"Hmmmm! Impressive art piece." He said, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Is that Kunimitsu?"

"Yeah." Valkablaze replied. "I like to call this piece: 'Determined Kunimitsu'. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"……yes, it does." Jumba trailed away as he continued watching the sad movie and ate his popcorn. Valkablaze frowned seconds later and placed his artwork beside him on the couch, placing a hand on the evil genius' shoulder for comfort afterwards.

"Still feeling a little sorry for Kuni and Stitch?"

"Still am, yes. 626 and 670 just left the house for some fresh air, I guess. Kunix is only other experiment that can keep this relationship secret. That is why I didn't allow 303 to zap out his memory."

"I don't get it, though. If they already know that they're in love, how come they're actin' like it a bad thing?"

"…because Kunimitsu's only here to work for Big Dummy now, since 626 let her go. Is a bad thing because of when Kuni has to finally capture 626 and turn him in to Gantu."

"…oh."

Meanwhile, at Lilo's hula class…

The girls were just finishing up their hula and took a bow when they were finished. Kunix and Stitch arrived seconds after and Lilo was shocked to see them barge in like that. She jumped off the stage and approached them with a worried look on her face.

"Kunix? Stitch? What are you two doing here?!" She asked them. Mertle and her girls showed a smug look on their faces as they watched them. Kumu, their teacher, was worried himself, but remained quiet.

"I've come to tell you that Stitch and Kunimitsu are having a sticky wicket between them." Kunix replied in his usual deep tone with a worried mix to it. Stitch was getting nervous behind him.

"What is the situation?"

"You actually understand those big words that fox says?!" Mertle asked rudely. Lilo shushed her.

"He's trying to tell me something, Mertle!"

"Yeah… something weird."

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!" The other three girls agreed as usual. Lilo rolled her eyes in annoyance as she allowed Kunix to continue.

"Anyway, what's the situation?" Lilo repeated.

"Stitch and Kunimitsu are…… are…"

"Are what?"

"Meega and Kuni in love." Stitch replied shyly. This got the other girls to gasp hard, as if they saw a zombie pop out of the stage floor. Lilo gasped herself, but not as hard as the girls behind her. "Jumba really didn't wanna tell you, but I guess Kunix wanted to."

"You and Kunimitsu are in love with each other? What about Angel?"

"She ignores meega."

"Oh… no…"

"Meega scared, Lilo!!! SCAAAAARRED!!" After that, Stitch started crying hysterically. Kunix comforted him in his arms as he did the rest of the talking.

"Scared of what? Losing Kuni?"

"Pretty much, but it's mainly her committals of plying for Hamsterivel. He's terror-stricken at the fact that she might be immobilized to it… forever." Kunix replied expertly. "I am theorizing that she feels the same idiosyncrasy."

"She's working for Hamsterviel?! It's not wonder Stitch is scared. He's never been scared… except when he has his glitch."

"Well, love and evil don't really mix these days and, right now, it's like poison to the love nerves of the alien and the kunoichi simultaneously."

"Which means… that Kunimitsu can't hide her feelings for Stitch for long."

"Affirmative."

"Aw, man! I really need to have a social talk with her… or… maybe………"

"Maybe what?"

"……………" She was silent for 7 more seconds, then gasped. "…PLEAKLEY!!!"

"Gaba?!" Stitch asked with shock. Lilo took her alien friend by the hand and held it firmly. "Pleakley?"

"His E.A.R.W.A.X. program!! That can work for even love circles!"

"Really?"

"Unambiguously?" Kunix asked immediately after Stitch. Lilo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! It's a great idea. We could use Pleakley's treatments."

"Sounds like an outstanding stratagem to me. What about it, Stitch?"

"Um…… meega not so sure. Kuni's never seen E.A.R.W.A.X. meetings yet." Stitch replied in an uncertain tone. "What if she rejects meeting?"

"She won't. This'll be a great experience for her. Kunix, keep Stitch company for me and go back to the house. I still have thirty minutes of class left. I'll meet ya'll back there, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kunix replied with a soilder's salute before he walked out the schoolhouse. Stitch slowly walked out after him 4 seconds later, but Lilo stopped him for one thing.

"Hold on, Stitch! I nearly forgot to ask you… where is she?"

"Kuni probably at Gantu's ship." Stitch replied sadly before he exited the room, barely crying. Lilo frowned a little before she turned back to her classmates and her teacher.

"Poor Stitch. Hopefully, the E.A.R.W.A.X. thing will work."

"You and your family are getting weirder and weirder every time you mention something stupid!" Mertle rudely exclaimed, hurting Lilo's feelings again. She was on the brink of tackling the orange haired rival of hers, but resisted as best she could as she spoke.

"Mertle, please! Stitch is really sad right now and I have to do something. I can't help it, if it's freakin' you out."

"Well, it is!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!!" The other three girls agreed again.

"Besides, who's Kunimitsu?"

"You haven't see her yet, have you?"

"That's a girl's name?"

"Woman! Yes."

"Girl, woman… same thing!"

"Not really. Women are more… grown up than girls."

"Uh, huh. Right. So, now what? You're a genius?"

"You bet your dolls I am!!" Lilo was getting close to tackling Mertle.

"You sure don't sound like it."

"THAT'S IT!!!" Lilo was about to finally tackle her evil friend, but before she could, a kunai flew in from an open window to the right side of them and it stuck perfectly between Lilo and Mertle and her girls. Lilo looked over at her and saw Kunimitsu sitting on the windowsill with her back against the left edge of the window, looking pretty sexy. She sat there with her eyes closed and her head barely bowed. "There you are, Kunimitsu!"

"That's her?"

"Who is that bitch, Lilo?" Kunimitsu asked in her deep tone, referring to Mertle. Lilo giggled as she heard what Kuni called her evil friend. Mertle was pissed as she heard that. "She looks like one of those… 'pesky brat' subjects."

"She is." Lilo agreed. "Anyway, her name is Mertle Edmonds. She's been calling me 'Weirdlo' ever since she found out about Stitch."

"Which is how long of a while?"

"I don't know… several months now."

"Hm!" Kunimitsu slowly slid off the window and approached the class. Kumu was impressed to see her and shook her hand in welcome.

"Hello, Kunimitsu." He greeted kindly. "Lilo has told us a lot about you."

"I'm sure she has."

"You can call me Kumu! It's good to see you."

"Likewise." Kunimitsu then frowned as she looked at Lilo. "Lilo, can I privately speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure. You don't mind, do you, Kumu?" Lilo asked her teacher. Kumu nodded with a smile.

"I don't mind at all. Go ahead." Kumu replied as he moved aside to let Lilo get by and follow Kunimitsu outside the front door. As soon as the door was closed, Mertle looked over at her girls with a stunned look on her face.

"Do you have any idea who she is and where she's from?" She asked, referring to Kunimitsu.

"Not really, but I can guess that she's from Japan." Yuki replied. "I can tell by her green eyes. They look Japanese."

"Of course, you can tell."

"Ugh!"

Outside the school…

Lilo just took her seat on the school steps and Kunimitsu settled herself down seconds after her.

"Now, what is it?" Lilo asked, ready for a conversation. Kunimitsu avoided eye contact as she spoke.

"I just saw Stitch and Kunix walking back to the house. Did they tell you about Stitch's crush on me?" She asked calmly. Lilo nodded.

"Yeah."

"You didn't get pissed about it, did you?"

"Nah! I did, at first… but then, I saw that sad, sad look on Stitch's face and that told me that he wasn't joking. I asked him about Angel and he said that she ignores him. I can understand that issue already."

"That's good. It's just that… I didn't expect Stitch to give me away like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I… told him the truth about me working for Hamsterviel and he… he said that since he loves me…… he'd let me go and continue. I really didn't want to continue, but since he said so,… well… yeah."

"You didn't want to continue working for Hamsterviel?! But, you're still doing it, aren't you?"

"I am, but…"

"Then, stop, for cryin' out loud!!! Hamsterviel's nothing more than a greedy slob! He wants those experiments just so he could take over the Galactic Alliance!"

"I really don't want to. Evil is in my blood right now and I can't get rid of it… for some reason."

"Love…"

"Huh?" Kunimitsu looked over at her finally when she said this. Lilo looked at her.

"It's love that's making you keep the evil in. It's like a barrier. Love is the barrier keeping the evil you once had… in… and it's protecting it, too."

"It's an uncurable thing I can't change." Kunimitsu bowed her head in sadness and was about to stand up and leave, but Lilo grabbed her wrist quickly.

"WAIT! It can be cured!"

"It can? How?"

"By using Pleakley and his special E.A.R.W.A.X. meeting. It's kinda like visiting a psycologist, except you don't have to sit alone. You'll have Stitch, Kunix, me, Jumba, and Valkablaze with you. It worked with one of Stitch's cousins, Spike, so it'll work for you. I promise. You just have to do as Pleakley says. Deal?"

Kunimitsu has never been to meetings like that before and she smiled at the thought of how it would be like. She nodded and shook Lilo's hand in agreement.

"Sounds like it could be helpful for me. I'm taking my official break anyway, thanks to Hamsterviel." She replied as she shook the little girl's hand.

"Good. Let me go back in and tell Kumu that I'm leaving early. Then, we can head back and start it. Wait right here." Lilo commanded as she stood up and ran back in the school with a smile. Mertle looked at her with that same smug look again while Kumu approached her with concern. "Kumu, I'm gonna have to leave early. Kunimitsu has a little problem and I need to help her out now."

"I understand. You can leave, Lilo." Kumu said kindly.

"Thanks… oh! And Mertle, can you toss me that kunai on the stage, please?"

Mertle was puzzled, but then, looked down at the knife and grabbed the handle, picking it up in the process.

"This is called a kunai?" She asked. Lilo nodded as she prepared herself to catch the knife. "Why can't she just call it a knife or a dagger?"

"Because she's from Japan! Now, can you toss it to the floor, so it can slide towards me?!"

Mertle growled as she reluctantly tossed the kunai towards the smooth wooden floor and it slid up to Lilo, stopping right at her feet. She picked it up and walked out. This made Mertle shudder.

"She thinks she soooooo smart, huh?" She asked sarcastically, facing her girls, who giggled at how stupid she was. She placed her hands on her hips in anger. "What's so funny?!"

"Remember I said she was from Japan?" Yuki asked, still giggling. Mertle froze, then went wide eyed when she came to a realization. "Yeeeeeeeah. Now, you're pretty stupid."

Later, before dinner…

Stitch and Kunimitsu were sitting next to each other at the kitchen table, like a desk. Stitch was wearing a black bowtie while Kunimitsu was wearing her casual outfit, which was a pink tank top with purple shorts. Her long red hair was in her classic two ponytails, except the ponytails were actually two sets of three long skinny braids tied up. Pleakley was pacing back and forth in front of them for about 5 minutes before he finally spoke, nearly startling the audience, which consisted of Lilo, Jumba, Kunix, Nani, and Valkablaze.

"Okay, now! Here before me I have…" Pleakley paused as he stood in front of Stitch. "…the little monster…" He paused again as he approached Kunimitsu from her left, making her sweat with nervousness. "…and the former kunoichi thief from Japan… in love with each other. Stitch says that he loves Kunimitsu, but since he knows that she's working for Hamsterivel, he allowed her to stay with Gantu. Kunimitsu says she doesn't want to stay with them, but she still has to work for Hamsterviel. Lilo predicts that it's love that blocking in that evil within her, am I correct?"

"Yeah." Lilo replied quickly. Pleakley nodded in response as he got in Kuni's face.

"What makes you think you can still have love and be evil all at once?! Huh?!"

"I've… I've been evil for nearly my whole life." Kunimitsu nervously replied, not making any eye contact. "Ever since I've joined the Manji Clan, I've been keeping evil inside of me… destroying everything or anything that got in my way of things."

"Huh!" Nani exclaimed as she was getting interested in this meeting. Stitch gulped as Pleakley approached him.

"And you! Experiment 626! What features on this… Cat Devil… made you fall in love?!" He asked abruptly, startling Stitch. He gulped again before he spoke.

"Meega like smooth and quiet, but bad-ass attitude." Stitch replied, shaking vigoriously. Kunimitsu chuckled softly at that reply as Pleakley continued.

"Ohhhh, I see! Anything else?"

"Um… meega like her figure."

"I knew he was about to be saying that." Jumba muttered. Valkablaze thought up of a good sketch and began to draw in his own drawing station he was sitting in as he seat. Nobody noticed him drawing, though. Pleakley chuckled as he still eyed Stitch.

"What features on her figure do you like about her?" He asked. Stitch went wide eyed as he looked at the one-eyed alien with shock.

"GABA?!" He asked rudely. Pleakley slammed his small hands on the table in anger. "Do meega have to list out what I like about her body physically?"

"Yes! And don't leave out any details!"

"Shit." Kunimitsu muttered as Stitch cleared his throat.

"Ogata. Well, meega like… um… her hair, her perfect body, her face, her eyes, her um……"

"Yeah?"

"Her… uh… um…" Stitch looked over at her and she smiled seductively, trying to help him out. Stitch purred. "Ooooh! Her smile… and um… her… uh…" Kunimitsu helped him again by slowly standing up, sexually stroking her butt on the way. Stitch drooled this time. "Ahhhhhhh, shit, Kuni. Her ass, too."

"Heh, heh, heh." Jumba chuckled as he saw his experiment's behavior and how Kunimitsu was helping him. Valkablaze looked up from his sketching and chuckled himself before he resumed. Nani was wide eyed at what she just saw while Lilo was laughing. Kunimitsu looked over her shoulder with her sexy smile again as she continued what she was doing. Stitch couldn't keep himself in his seat for long. Pleakley held him back.

"Stitch, what else before you go nuts?" He asked nervously, realizing what was going on.

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Stitch froze again in his speech as Kuni approached the experiment in front of the table and purposely leaned forward, exposing the clevage of her breasts. Stitch stared at them and drooled uncontrollably. He had so much drool, that he couldn't speak anymore. That finally triggered his horomones. "….aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, MEEGA NA LA KWEESTA, KUNI!!!" Those were his last words before he got out of his seat and leapt for her, tackling her towards the floor on her back hard, which didn't hurt her too much, due to her braids. They were kissing each other on the mouth deliciously and frantically, having Kunimitsu moan out his name every time they seperated for air. Pleakley backed away slowly and watched it from over the table. Nani was still wide eyed, but she smiled this time. Same for Lilo, who was on her shoulder. Jumba dared to walk around the table and take a closer look. Valkablaze just focused on his sketching.

"My goodness! 626 _does_ love Kunimitsu… and I am guessing that Kunimitsu loves him in return." He said to himself. Kunix walked out from behind and nodded in agreement.

"I thought this couldn't get any more vehement!" He exclaimed, still keeping the deep tone in his voice.

Kunimitsu and Stitch continued kissing, making it more frantic by the minute. Pretty soon, Stitch got himself comfortable between Kuni's breasts and she moaned at the feeling of it, laying her head back in ecstacy.

"Ohhhhhh, Stitch!!!" She nearly screamed out as she held him closer to her chest. Stitch was about to comply and kiss her again, but before he could…

…he froze. Kunimitsu froze herself as she felt a sudden rumble beneath her back. She immediately sat up and Stitch jumped off of her just in time. Jumba and Kunix felt the rumbles next and they too froze.

"Oh, no… not here… not him… not now…" Kunix muttered with worry. Jumba got the hint as well and looked at Kunimitsu with wide eyes.

"Kuni, you better hide yourself quickly." He commanded. "If Gantu sees you like this, he'll-"

"Do what?" Gantu asked as he slowly lifted the roof. Lilo looked up at him with bravery. Same for Stitch, defending his girl. He sprouted out his additional arms, antannae, and quills on his back. Kunimitsu quickly her famous Dust Tom move and she disappeared in a puff of dust. Gantu growled in anger as he saw this and ignored her as he prepared to shoot the net at Stitch. Kunix was about to help, but he was quickly caught in a net before he could even move! This shocked Lilo, Nani, and Pleakley as they all stood back. Valkablaze finished his sketch just in time and placed it away before he got into position, ready to perform his flamethrower move, just in case. Jumba stood his ground as Kunix was taken away by Gantu's giant hand. "Surrender, 626!"

"Naga!!!" Stitch protested with extreme anger. Jumba got in his way right when Gantu aimed his net gun.

"Gantu!! What makes you think you can capture 626 easily, now that he is… enamored with Kunimitsu?" Jumba asked slyly, using one of Kunix's big words. Gantu lowered his pistol with puzzlement.

"Huh?" He asked before a slight breeze was felt throughout the room. Jumba and Stitch didn't react to it, since they knew who the breeze was coming from. Gantu was puzzled even more, but then… he was catching on a little too quickly and took the pistol and slashed it in the air, hitting Kunimitsu right on the abdomen when she appeared from a random direction. She screamed with intense pain as she was hit extremely hard and slammed towards the cabinet doors full of pans. Stitch saw this whole moment and grew furious as he saw his girlfriend unconscious in a pile of pots and pans.

"GRRRRRR!!!!" Stitch growled with tears. "MEEEEGA KATABA KWEESTAAAAAAA!!!!" He screamed with extreme fury before he dared himself and leapt for the giant alien's blue eyes. He aimed the gun at him, but instead of a net coming out, it was a laserbeam. It was all in slow motion now as the laserbeam came out of the gun and Stitch was not prepared as he went wide eyed, ready to be shot. Kunimitsu slowly stood up and took a dive to save him, only it ended up having her shot in the shoulder, then in the right thigh. The two shot immediately sent her unconscious again, having her blood stain the kitchen floor after landing hard on the tile floor. Stitch looked at her and grew tears.

"Kuni?" He asked softly, approaching her. Before he was right at her face, a net came and scooped up the experiment and trapped him easily. Jumba was wide eyed and Valkablaze reacted quickly by burning the net with his flamethrower and Stitch was free again. He pulled out a raygun of his own and his made Gantu back away slowly. "Gantu!! Akiibaba! Sassa!!"

"Damn it!" Gantu cursed under his breath. "You won again this time, 626… but I will get you! I will!" After that, he closed the roof and left the ohana alone. Stitch looked over at the shot Kunimitsu, who was still unconscious. He approached her seconds later and gently stroked her face. It felt smooth and creamy to the alien's touch and he teared up immensely. Valkablaze eased down as he pulled out his cell phone and called Jin Kazama while Jumba approached the two and frowned.

"Oh, 626…" He whispered, trying to keep himself from crying. "…I am so sorry."

Stitch didn't reply as he started crying while he buried his face on Kuni's chest. Nani and Pleakley started crying seconds later. Lilo approached Stitch and Kunimitsu with tears herself as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Stitch quickly snatched his shoulder away and slammed his fist on the floor in anger.

"FUCK GANTU!!!" He screamed at his loudest. Lilo tried calming him down again.

"Stitch, calm down, okay? Kuni's just unconscious. She might be alive." She said softly. Stitch fell on his knees as a response to this statement. Valkablaze approached Lilo and shook his head, telling her to leave them alone. Everybody did so and left the unconscious kunochi and Stitch alone in the quiet kitchen. He took her hand and kissed it gently before he spoke.

"Kuni… you didn't have to do it, but you did it anyway." He spoke softly, keeping her slender bare hand in his blue ones. "Tell me Lilo helped you a little. PLEASE!!! TELL ME, KUNIMITSU!!!" He shook her hand really hard, but she didn't even move her eyes. Stitch slammed his fist on the floor next to her in fury. "DAMN IT!! MEEGA KILL GANTU!!!" He was about to set up his arsenal, but then… looking back down at Kunimitsu, he felt that he shouldn't sacrifice himself like he did to her. So, he changed his mind and carefully picked her up from under her back with his extra hands, carrying her up to Lilo's room and gently settled her down on the extra mattress. He gently stroked her soft face afterwards and then, got on the bed next to her and laid his head down on her chest. Seconds later, he fell asleep, making Kunimitsu his dream catcher to keep nightmares about her dying before him.

Later, at Gantu's ship…

Kunix was roughly tossed into his glass chamber prison next to Leroy and Gantu closed the glass door quickly. He chuckled as he walked over to his bed and settled himself down. Kunix looked down at the floor with shame as he sat against a wall. Leroy watched him from next door and was pretty concerned.

"I feel so unremorseful of myself." Kunix said to himself with guilt. "I should've beseiged Gantu's ass when I had the contingency."

"Gaba problama, Kunix?" Leroy asked. Kunix understood what the former evil experiment asked and he looked over at him from over his shoulder.

"What's the problem? It's Stitch and Kunimitsu's relationship. That's the conundrum."

"Why is it a problem?"

"Kunimitsu's love for Stitch literally sacrificed her life. I have to use common words here. You and Link should've seen it all."

"Seen what?!" Link was in the conversation now. "What happened with Kunimitsu and Stitch?"

"Pleakley did his E.A.R.W.A.X. meeting attempt to figure out why Kunimitsu has love blocking her evil side from escaping. At first, it went fine… but then, it came to that point where Pleakley asked, what I like to call it, the 'Million Dollar Question'. He asked Stitch what physical features on Kunimitsu does he like about her? He could barely speak after he mentioned her eyes. He was stuck with what to describe next and Kunimitsu helped him out in the sexiest way possible. Then, he said that he liked her ass, which she showed sexually."

"Whoa! Stitch went damn nuts over her big, sexy ass, huh?"

"Yes."

"And what happened after that?"

"Stitch got stuck again and Kuni helped him again. This time, it was her breasts she trying to get him to describe. That triggered him to go all wild and shit, tackling her to the floor like a football player, and then… they kissed like they haven't kissed in a million years! It was a very loving event to see."

"Oooooh. Kuni sexy!" Leroy exclaimed softly, seeing that Gantu was asleep. "What happened next?"

"Well, Mr. Whale Skin and Shit had to come in and ruin the whole thing, capturing me before I could move! As soon as he took me and placed me in his glass carrier, I looked on to the rest of the moment. Stitch was about to shot, but Kunimitsu came and saved him in a split second, sending her being shot in the right shoulder and then, in her left thigh. She was unconscious after that and we finally left. I don't know what happened after that, but I do hope Kuni will be okay."

"Lasers do more damage to humans than others might think." Link said in a more serious tone of his comedic voice. "Right now, Kunimitsu's on laser crack."

"Laser crack?"

"Alien drugs. They're a lot different from drugs here on Earth. The only way we get induced by the drugs is if we literally swallow the laser that's shot. Then, we're drugged for weeks. As for Kuni, since she got shot twice with laserbeams, that means that she'll be pretty drunk and dizzy. May feel nauseated from time to time."

"She doesn't vomit, does she?"

"Yeah… if we aliens do as a side effect, then she'll do it, too. What'll come out… is the laser that was shot into her bloodstream. She'll be sick until all of the laser is out."

"Oh, no… I wish I could tell Stitch. He doesn't know about laser crack." Leroy exclaimed in a panicked tone. Kunix looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hopefully, Jumba does. Stitch'll be in for a sick awakening tomorrow morning." He agreed as he laid down. "Let's get some sleep and forget about it."

To be continued…

(Long for a 6th chapter, huh? It's pretty good though. Hopefully, you all will like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanx!)


	7. The Drugged Up Kunoichi

Chapter 7: The Drugged-Up Kunoichi

The next morning, Stitch woke up by the sun's rays and yawned as he slowly sat up. He then looked down where Kunimitsu was supposed to be, but he only found her foxen mask laying there. He was worried as he picked up the mask and held it the whole time he started looking for her. He headed for the kitchen first. He found Jumba, Pleakley, Valkablaze, and Nani, who was cooking breakfast, but no Kuni.

"Where's sexy kunoichi?" Stitch asked in a worried tone of his cute voice. Jumba shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, 626." He replied. "I thought Kunimitsu woman was with you."

"She was, but now I can't find her. All I saw was this." Stitch held up her trademark fox mask as he said this. Valkablaze grew wide eyed as he slowly approached him and examined it. There were no stains of blood or laser splots.

"Well, there's nothing unusual on this mask." He observed as he handed the mask back to Stitch. "I don't know where she might be. She might've gone back to Gantu to continue her work."

"Naga without mask! She never leaves without it. She's still here!"

"Look, Stitch." Nani finally spoke. "Maybe she's in Jumba's ship resting."

"Naga! She slept with meega!"

"Oh."

"Don't tell me she ran away." Pleakley panicked. "I'd hate to search for her!"

After this was said, there were three knocks at the front door. Nani paused her cooking and went to go answer it. Stitch began crying quietly as he hugged the foxen mask close to his chest with all four of his arms. Jumba, Valkablaze, and Pleakley watched with sadness.

Over at the front door…

"Hello." Nani greeted to a young Japanese man with flame pants, strong muscles, red gloves, and spikey hair. "Who are you?"

"I am Jin Kazama." He replied. "Valkablaze called me over. Where is he?"

"JIN!" Valkablaze called out as he approached the door. "You finally came. Stitch has something to tell you."

"So, you told me already over the phone. May I come in?"

"Sure." Nani replied as she allowed the famous Tekken fighter to enter the house. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks." Jin walked towards the kitchen and saw Stitch hugging Kunimitsu's mask close to him with tears. He was surprised. "This is…… Stitch?"

"Gaba?" Stitch asked with surprise as he turned around and saw Jin himself. He made a small smile. "Aloha, Jin."

"Well, hello, Stitch. You don't seem evil."

"Meega changed. Meega not evil no more."

"I see. Is that Kuni's?"

"Uh, huh." Stitch nodded as he handed the kunoichi's fox mask to Jin. "She was with me last night… and now, she's gone. Meega don't know where she is!"

"I was told that you loved her."

"Ih."

"And Jumba seems okay with this?"

"Ih."

"Hmm! Interesting concept."

"Yeah. Meega love her much."

"Does she know?"

"Ih. She loves me back."

"That's great… sort of."

"Hey!"

"Okay. It is _that_ great. I'll help you find her."

"Tanka!"

"No problem."

Seconds later, the front door opened and closed. Everybody turned to see who entered. It was Lilo. She stopped all of a sudden.

"Hey, guys…" Lilo started slowly, then grew disgusted. "…uh… what's with Kunimitsu? She looks sick."

"HUH?!" Everybody asked with shock as they turned the corner of the kitchen entrance and did indeed see Kunimitsu slowly walking across the hall with her stomach held tight with nausea. Stitch stepped in front of everybody with wide black eyes in horror, holding her mask in one of his extra hands as Jin gave it back.

"Kunimitsu? You okay?" He asked calmly. Kunimitsu repiled by a loud groan in stomach pain, squeezed her stomach even tighter, and suddenly collasped on the wooden floor hard, becoming unconscious. Stitch quickly ran towards her and tried to wake her up, but it was no avail. Everybody else approached them and Lilo was the most worried. Jumba was just as worried. "KUNI! KUNIMITSU!! WAKE UP!!"

"Oh, my God…" Nani gasped with horror. Valkablaze slowly kneeled down before Kunimitsu and placed a hand on her chest, hoping it was moving. It was… but it was shuttering really fast, like she was hyperventilating. Stitch looked up at him and was scared.

"Well?"

"She's alive, but she's hyperventilating. I wonder why." Valkablaze replied expertly. Stitch got in her face, which was pale. Her mouth was quivering a little and he backed away.

"Oh, naga. Not good. Naga bootifa at all."

"What? You know what's wrong with her?"

"…ih. Meega be… right back." Stitch slowly walked towards an old closet and pulled out an empty metal bucket and came back. He placed it in all four of his hands as he got himself comfortable on top of Kunimitsu's chest and waited. For what was the question to everybody. Jumba approached them next.

"626, what is it with the waiting with metal dumping device?" Jumba asked with puzzlement. A sickening groan answered his question and Kunimitsu slowly sat up, having Stitch moving to her lap this time, still holding the bucket. Jumba remained close as Valkablaze backed away with caution. Jin watched with curiosity. After a silent 3 minutes, Kunimitsu finally vomited into the bucket Stitch was holding and held onto it for support whilst doing so. Stitch nodded and gently patted her back, telling her he was there with her. Jumba was wide eyed as he saw this. So was everybody else. "Oh… my goodness! Kunimitsu's vomiting some kind of…… glowing green substance?"

"Huh?" Lilo asked as she approached the evil genius. "She didn't eat anything?"

"No! Kunimitsu……… has been…… intoxicated."

"GABA?!" Stitch screamed with horror. Everybody else gasped, having Pleakley faint in the back. "Intoxicated?"

"Yes. Remember she was shot by Big Dummy's laserbeams?"

"Ih."

"Laserbeams have poisoned Kuni, making her extremely sick and, forgive me for to be saying this…… high on alien drugs."

"Laserbeams are drugs?" Lilo asked. "That's new."

"New indeed. I have heard of this mysterious drug in laserbeams. 626, I will be needing bucket after she has finished with the stomach emptying."

"Ogata." Stitch reluctantly replied as he waited for Kunimitsu to finish. She finished after 4 more seconds and looked at him with a tear-drenched face. "Kuni, you're not okay."

"I noticed… earlier this morning." Kunimitsu softly spoke as she wiped her mouth with a napkin she pulled out of nowhere. "I felt fine last night."

"Ahhhhhh, ah, ah, ah, ah! 626 is right here, Kunimitsu. You have been drugged." Jumba announced. Kunimitsu went wide eyed as she heard this.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. Those laserbeams that attacked you last night contained a drug that we aliens are not allowed to take. Since this is first time effecting a human, I will need you in my ship. Come, come!" After that, Jumba took the bucket from his creation and walked off to his ship. Kunimitsu looked over at Stitch, who frowned and nodded once, telling her to go ahead. Kuni smiled before she hugged him for 5 seconds and slowly stood up, proceeding to Jumba's ship. Stitch watched after her, still frowning.

"Meega take care of her now." He mumbled under his breath. Jin was in deep thought as everybody else left, except Valkablaze, who was unexpectedly held back by Jin by the arm. "Honestly…" Stitch turned around as he paused. "…meega was in love with Kuni when she first got here."

"I… never knew you had such tender feelings for this…… Cat Devil. You do know she has the potential to turn away from you, right?" Jin asked.

"Naga. She loves meega, too. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. So…" Jin paused as he kneeled down closer to the blue experiment. "…this is all a mix-up."

"Huh?"

"Love is keeping Kuni's love for you inside her inner feelings, right?"

"Ih."

"Okay. She felt neglected many times before she arrived here. Since she heard about you winning the contest back in Japan, she was imagining how you would look like deep within her mask, forgetting who she was talking to!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were in a plane and I was to be sent to a boy named Keoni for being the runner up while Ling and Gon were along with us as well. They were just with us for company."

(Flashback, to a few days ago…)

Jin, Ling Xiaoyu, Gon, and Kunimitsu were all on a first class plane towards Hawaii for the contest. Ling and Gon were sitting next to each other behind Kunimitsu and Jin. They were the only ones in the plane, other than the pilot.

"Never heard of Stitch." Gon said randomly. "Who is he?"

"An alien with a bad attitude." Jin replied, nearly muttering. Kunimitsu had her foxen mask on and her signature ninja outfit. Her head was bowed down, but little breathing was emitting from her. Ling popped up from behind her and was about to snatch the mask off while she was sleeping until…

"Don't touch me!" Kunimitsu exclaimed as she grabbed the young chinese girl's hand vigoriously. She nearly screamed as she was grabbed. Jin reacted quickly by forcing the kunoichi to let go of Xiaoyu.

"Kuni, calm down." Jin begged as he lowered Kunimitsu's gloved hand down. "Ling was just playing along."

"Sorry, but when it comes to a nap for me, I never want to be disturbed for even the most dumbfounded excuses."

"Ouch." Gon muttered. Ling blushed as she slowly sat back down.

"……sorry, Kuni." She said softly, scared of Kuni's kunai stabbing her any minute.

"All is forgiven." Kunimitsu said as she calmed down. "I'm just wondering more about Stitch. I've been imagining him in my dreams. He sounds…… cute."

"Cute?!" Gon asked with shock. "HHHHHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! News flash, Kunimitsu! Stitch… is not… cute. He's a disease on legs!"

"Oh, Gon, shut the hell up!" Ling exclaimed to the dinosaur. "I think Stitch is cute, too. So, Kuni… what did you see in your dream?"

"He was short, blue, looked like a… mutant koala with two extra apendeges, quills on his back, and big black eyes. His voice was cuter than his looks." Kunimitsu described in a dreamy tone, completely forgetting who she was talking to. The mask hid her dreamy expression, though. "He was stronger than any mighty being I've ever known and smarter than me… and probably a supercomputer as well."

"How did you figure out the smart part?"

"He plotted a perfect stealing scheme in less than a second."

"Goddamn!" Gon exclaimed. "That's fast thinking!"

"Fast as it was, it impressed me. I was so interested in him, I nearly…… nearly……… ugh! I can't say it."

"You nearly what?" Ling asked. "You can tell me. Sure, Jin and Gon will hear it, but I'll back you up."

"Thanks. I nearly… kissed him."

"Whoa! Kissed him where?"

"Where every lover would love to be kissed at first sight."

"Oooooh. You got frisky, huh?"

"I couldn't help it. He was so adorable, I figured a kiss wasn't enough if it was on the cheek."

"You said nearly, though. Does that mean that you were about to kiss him before I tried to grab your mask and I woke you?"

"Yes."

"Oh… sorry. I ruined your lovely moment."

"That's okay. I was better off trying to kiss Yoshimitsu's ass for being such a retarded rival."

"Ya got that right!!" Gon agreed with humor. Jin was in deep thought the entire time and he was figuring something out at what Kunimitsu just explained. He was silent for the rest of the flight.

(Flashback, to Lilo's…)

"You do look just like she described on the plane and look at this." Jin finished as he placed a hand on Stitch's head. "She loves you and you love her in return. Did you think she wouldn't take off her mask for you?"

"Is that a rhetorcial question?" Stitch asked rudely as he pushed Jin's hand away and headed upstairs to Jumba's bedroom with Pleakley. Jin felt offended by that as he was gone.

"Humph! I always knew that alien had a bad attitude from the moment Kuni described him. 'Is that a rhetorcial question?' he asks me. He better be glad that I don't hurt something that I don't know where the hell it came from. I better head for Jumba's ship. C'mon, Valkablaze." After that, Jin left for Jumba's ship. Valkablaze was still shocked by the sudden arm grab he witnessed earlier, but he soon disregarded it as he reluctantly followed.

Meanwhile, at Gantu's ship…

Leroy was frantically pacing back and forth, trying to find a way to escape and tell Stitch that Kunimitsu was poisoned. Link was watching him as he woke up and Kunix just stared an Gantu, who was working on his laser substance with his back turned towards him. He gasped as he realized it.

"You manually poisoned the laser?" He asked. Gantu jumped, nearly spilling the poison on himself.

"H… how would you know?!" Gantu asked with anger.

"You do know what that poison is, don't you?"

"Yes. Why would I use it?"

"Illegal drug warning!" Leroy warned as he banged on the glass. Gantu abruptly turned around and showed a pissed off look.

"HEY!!! You have no business knowing if it's illegal or not!"

"WELL, IS IT?!"

"……………"

"It is, isn't it?"

"STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS, YOU LITTLE TROG!!"

"NAGA!! MEEGA… SAVE… KUNIMITSU!!!!" After Leroy shouted this, he easily broke free, due to his intense anger and furious strength. Before Gantu could react, Leroy was already out. Link and Kunix watched with wide eyes and anime sweatdrops on the backs of their heads simultaneously while Gantu tried so hard to get the elevator exit to come back up, but it was too late.

"BLITZNAK!! Leroy's gone!" Gantu slammed the closed door in extreme anger before Hamsterviel popped up on the huge monitor screen. "Uh, oh…"

"GANTUUUUUUUU!!!! Have you lost your damn mind?!" Hamsterviel asked with fury. Gantu showed a sweatdrop behind his head now with nervousness. "You let Leroy get away!!"

"But… but-but-but-but it wasn't my fault."

"Don't make up these sorry excuses! I ask you to do one very easy, very simple, VERY DEVIANT… task… and what do you do? YOU FAIL ME!!! You are inconceivable!!!"

"Should Kunimitsu be back by now?"

"Did you shoot her with your drugged up laserbeams I supplied?"

"…by accident, sir."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!! Do you know what you just did?!"

"Huh?" Kunix and Link asked together in a whisper. Gantu was just as shocked.

"N-no, sir." Gantu replied.

"It means that you have poisoned my best assistant!!! She's done well and now…" Hamsterviel gasped when he paused as he realized. "……you are jealous of her!"

"Jealous?! Don't be a bitch, Dr. Hamsterviel!"

"I am not being rude female canine! I am making a very perplexed point! Ever since I hired her, you've been jealous of her good looks, her progress, and her way of capturing the experiments! Now that you've poisoned her, there's a slight chance that she'll… actually… DIE!"

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-die?"

"Yes! If she doesn't vomit all of the poisoned laser in time, it will remain in her bloodstream… forever, thus enabling her chance of dying to be raised from 45 percent to 99 percent!"

"Oh, no…" Link and Kunix exclaimed in a whisper together. They were shocked to hear this as the argument continued.

"How much longer does she have to… uh… " Gantu began asking before he paused, trying to find the right word. Hamsterviel got frustrated.

"Vomit!" He screamed impaitently.

"Yeah… that. How long does she have to do… _that_?"

"In 48 hours time. It has been since last night that this has happened, correct?"

"Yes."

"That means she has the next two days to heal up. If it's not healed up by then, I will be sure that you will join her when she dies."

"Gulp!"

…for now, leave Leroy. Prepare to deliver 251 and 670."

"……10-4." After that, Hamsterviel clicked off. Gantu walked over to his poisoned laser bottle and threw it away safely before he faced Kunix and Link, who were speechlessly shocked at what just happened. "Hopefully, you two won't comply to that. Prepare to be teleported."

Over at Jumba's ship…

Kunimitsu was already laying down in an experimental chamber… naked. Jumba was busy typing on the computer after he disposed her green laser substance into his tester machine. He made the dispose of the green substance simple for her. Instead of just vomiting, which she's still doing, he also has it being drained out… a pint at a time through a tube attached to her left arm and on it's way to the tester machine. As for the vomiting, the disposed stuff is automatically drained into the trash can and on to the tester machine. The chamber was sound-proof, so no sound of her being sick was heard. Minutes later, Jin and Valkablaze entered the ship and saw how busy Jumba was. Jin walked up to him anyway while Valkablaze approached Kunimitsu in the chamber. He went wide eyed as he saw that she was completely naked and had her red hair loosened instead of in her trademark ponytails.

"Hey, Jumba." Valkablaze called out before Jin could speak. "She's naked in here."

"I know this already, Valkablaze." Jumba replied, still focused on his work. "She is in the nude for medical reasons."

"And I don't wanna know those reasons."

"You're running various tests to find out what the drug is, right?" Jin asked. Jumba nodded.

"Yes. I must dispose of the green drug substances as much as I can before anything else happens."

"That _anything else_ could be deadly."

"Exactly. Mind me asking, Jin Kazama… why are you here?"

"Valkablaze called me over from Keoni's."

"Ohhh, surfer boy Keoni won second place and chose you."

"Yes."

"Well, I never knew that would happen." They were soon cut off by a loud alarm throughout the ship and everybody, except Kuni, faced the screen where it came from. It was a warning of what the drug was that was poisoning Kunimitsu. Jumba was silently shocked, but spoke anyway. "No… no……… DR. HAMSTERVIEL!! THAT SCOUNDREL!!!"

"What about him?" Valkablaze asked as he approached Jin and Jumba. "What did he do?"

"Dr. Hamsterviel has created this poison called…… Kiekophastomin."

"Wha-?"

"It is the same drug supply as pure Japanese jujokami poison. You do know about this poison, do you not?"

"Yeah." Jin and Valkablaze replied in unison. Jumba bowed his head.

"It is my fault that she's sick."

"What are you talking about?" Jin asked, demanding an answer. Jumba avoided eye contact as he continued.

"During the middle of creating experiment 285, or Lax, I was working on final appearance for the experiment while Hamsterviel was busy creating the deadly poison. It all started way back…"

(Flashback, to many years ago in Jumba's old lab…)

"There!" Jumba stated as he finished Lax's final appearance. "285 is ready to be turned into a pod and deposited. He just needs coloring. Hamsterviel, could you plea-?" Jumba paused as he saw what his partner was doing and stopped him before he continued. "DR. HAMSTERVIEL!! What in the hell are you to be doing at a time like this?!"

"Creating a drug laser that will kill everybody in the Galactic Empire not too many lightyears from here. Once I shoot everyone with this, everyone will just _have_ to join me or they will never get better!" Hamsterviel replied with evil in his tone. Jumba snatched the substances away.

"Have you been losing mind? Killing people is not what I specifically design these experiments to do these days."

"Well, I do… and I WILL DOMINATE THE UNIVERSE!! AHHHHHHAHAHAHA!!!"

"No, no, NO! You are spoiling perfect balance of alien nature creating this illegal drug…" Jumba paused as he took a small sniff of the poisoned laser, determining the name. "…Kiekophastomin."

"Yes. Kiekophastomin… the deadliest poison in the whole galaxy. You won't be creating an experiment with this, since you say it's illegal. Now, give me that."

"Never. You will drink it, you damn scroundel!"

"You don't scare me, Dr. Jookiba. Now………GIVE IT!!" Before Jumba knew it, Hamsterviel quickly snatched the poison and finished creating it. Immediately after he finished, he supplied it in a laserbeam gun and aimed it at Jumba. "Would you like to be first one to test it?"

"……no." Jumba didn't want to say that, but he had to… to keep himself from being intoxicated.

"Good. Have fun doing the rest of these terrible experiments on your own until I get back from killing people. AHHHHHAHAHAHAHA!!" After that, Hamsterviel was gone with the poison for good until he returned. Jumba started crying as he faced his unfinished experiment on the computer.

"I should've grabbed the gun when I had chance to."

(Flashback, to Jumba's ship…)

"After Hamsterivel told me that the poison was a success, he swore to use it on Gantu, but then… he decided that since Big Dummy was capturing other experiments, he allowed him to use the poison as a stun-and-kill substance for hunting. Gantu never used it until last night." Jumba finished. Jin and Valkablaze were in deep silent thought as they heard everything. "So, techincally, it is my fault that Kunimitsu woman here is ill."

"Damn." Valkablaze muttered as he walked back to the chamber Kunimitsu was in. Jin leaned in closer to him with wonder.

"So, how will Stitch cope with this when he finds out that the poison can kill?" Jin asked. Jumba finally turned towards the Tekken warrior, placed a hand on his strong arm and said:

"There are… some things that should be………… left…… unsaid… to 626."

"Shit."

"You mean to say that…" Valkablaze came in as he walked back to them. "…we can't tell Stitch that she might die soon?!"

"Yes. That is the benediction and that is what remains. Do not tell Stitch… nothing. I repeat… NOTHING!!!" 

"Why no-?"

"I will tell him."

"That's not fair!"

"Listen, antro pokémon creature. It is best if a scientific expert, like myself, tells _my _creation the bad news. He loves the kunoichi. So, I must tell him truth of her health before he begins to panic more than-"

"JUMBAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Screamed a growling voice similar to Stitch. All three of the boys turned to see:

"Leroy?!" All three of them asked with shock. Leroy just entered the ship in a panic attack kind of behavior.

"What are you doing here?" Jumba asked with confusion. Leroy was panting heavy breaths as he approached the evil genius.

"Kunimitsu's… chance… of dying… increased!" Leroy tiredly spoke. Jumba kept a calm look on his face.

"I already know this theory, Leroy. That is why I will be telling 626 this."

"Gaba?! NAGA! No tell Stitch! He'll panic!"

"He'll panic… if he never hears this!" After that, Jumba left in a humph, leaving Leroy, Valkablaze, and Jin alone in the ship. Leroy was shocked, but then, calmed down as he faced the chamber with Kunimitsu inside. He purred seductively as he saw that she was naked. Valkablaze and Jin looked at each other with worry.

"I guess… we better let Jumba do it on his own. Let's stay here and watch Kuni together." Jin commanded softly. Valkablaze nodded in agreement until a sound of heavy panting was heard. They both turned towards Leroy, who looked lovestrucked. "Leroy, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Kuni naked, baby." Leroy sighed seductively. Jin rolled his eyes in annoyance, Valkablaze just shook his head in the same manner.

"Well, that slowed him down." Valkablaze muttered with humor.

Meanwhile, in Jumba's bedroom…

Stitch was surfing the Intergalactic Web, reading about Kunimitsu as he searched her up on a search engine. He had a bored, but pissed look on his usually happy face and this worried Pleakley as he watched him from behind. Jumba entered seconds later and he looked at Stitch on the computer. He was about to say something, but Pleakley beat him to it.

"The little monster's a little quiet about this whole thing… being in love with Kunimitsu and she's sick from a poison…" He started before Jumba spoke up.

"Kiekophastomin." He said in a monotone version of his Russian accent. Stitch paused his reading and looked over at his creator with shock. Pleakley was just as surprised. "Yes, 626. Kiekophastomin is what's poisoning your beloved kunoichi and Hamsterviel created it before I could stop him."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!"

"He was too quick with the hamster feets."

"Oh, fuck!" Stitch muttered in anger as he continued reading.

"I know you are surprised to hear this, but it is techinally my fault she's poisoned."

"Why?"

"I could've stopped him earlier, if I only knew he's been making it before. You can kill me now, if you must… and if you feel that way."

"Naga, Jumba. Meega don't mind. Meega forgive." Stitch placed a hand on his master's huge leg for comfort as he said this. Jumba was surprised, but stayed calm. "Meega take care of her."

"You… would? For her or for me?"

"For both."

"……………………"

"Meega forgives you, Jumba. Kunimitsu… well, she's sicker than how I am usually after a roller coaster ride… and with a sickness like that, she deserves someone she loves to take care of her while you help me out. Not to much to ask for."

"………n-no, it isn't."

"Ogata then! Go back in your ship, Jumba. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay, 626."

Back at Gantu's ship…

"10 minutes until teleportation." The female computer voice announced all over the ship's interior. Link just sat in a corner with his head towards his knees while Kunix was trying so hard to escape, even though his attempts aren't doing so good at that point.

"Haaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Gantu laughed as he watched Kunix try and try and try to escape. "Keep up the efforts, 670. You might shut your own ass down."

"Shut the hell up!!!" Kunix cursed at the giant alien with determination. "I will get out! I WILL!"

"Keep trying, then. Get tired. Hee, hee, hee, hee, heeeeee."

Kunix ignored those words as he tried even harder with getting himself free. Link watched him the whole time as he grew even more scared.

"Kunix, it's no use. Stop it!" He begged. Kunix didn't hear him. He continued struggling to free himself, amazingly not breaking a sweat. This puzzled Gantu as he finally noticed this.

"What the-?" Gantu muttered as he saw that the glass was partially cracked after 25 strong punches. The giant then backed away slowly as he saw another crack appear immediately after the first crack. The computer announced again.

"5 minutes until teleportation." It announced. Kunix used all his strength… then froze as he realized something.

"Wait! I have Kunimitsu's skills and powers, right?" He asked Link. He stood up and nodded, getting the idea. "Of course! I have… the Kunai Klaws." After he said this, he forced a pair of two kunais to stick out of each of his wrists, including his extra four wrists as they stuck out of his body. Gantu got nervous as Kunix started doing his damage with the Kunai Klaws and the computer spoke again.

"T-minus 2 minutes until teleportation." It announced again. Kunix made extremely strong attacks to the glass, making it crack with huge gaps and have thick scratches. Link cheered him on as he continued. Gantu reacted quickly by taking out his poisoned lasergun and aimed it at Kunix, who just stuck a pair of kunais through a gap in the glass. He noticed the gun and aimed the attached knives with careful precision and fired a pair of white plasma beams out of them and they completely destroyed Gantu's pistol before he touched the trigger. At his satisfaction, Kunix continued breaking free and as soon as the computer announced that there was a minute left until he and Link were to be teleported, he finally broke free and, with one vigorious stab and one sharp 90 degree turn, Link's glass was immediately broken the instant the blades were pulled out completely and they both ran out of the ship without giving Gantu a chance to reassemble his gun. He grew even more pissed as he saw this happen.

"DAMN THESE EXPERIMENTS!!" He cursed aloud. "I'll be sure to capture them sooner or later!!!"

Later, back at Jumba's ship…

Leroy was asleep next to Stitch, who was sitting next to the sound-proof chamber Kunimitsu was laying in. She was actually asleep, allowing the machine to suck out the laser from her bloodstream. Jumba, Jin, and Valkablaze all watched from the distance and grew solemn.

"626 does have sensitive heart when it comes to things like love and passion." Jumba said randomly. "Leroy seems to like her as a friend."

"This is all a blur to me right now." Jin muttered. "What if this goes out to all of the other Tekken combatants?"

"They will be supporting this sudden crisis." Valkablaze replied.

"Stitch…" Jumba called out, interrupting Jin and Valkablaze's upcoming conversation. "…I noticed you were on Intergalactic Web again. What were you doing?"

"Meega read about Kuni in a Tekken encyclopedia." Stitch replied in a low tone of his voice. "She special."

"What did it say?"

"She was the only fighter on the first Tekken to have two win animation thingies. You know… the hand thing and the handless cartwheel, which meega like the most."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. And she has this rumor that she'll be in Tekken 6. They didn't actually say she's actually in it… yet."

"Will she be in it?"

"Meega hope so."

"Hmmm. How is she doing, speaking of?"

"Meega… don't know." Stitch gently stroked the glass on the chamber as he said this and started forming tears. When one fell on his arm, he felt it and literally picked it up with his bare paw. He then saw a ventilation opening in the chamber and dropped the tear into it, making it land right on Kunimitsu's mouth without sliding off miraculously. Jumba was able to see this from afar and gasped as he walked up to them. Valkablaze and Jin were puzzled to see this, but approached them anyway.

Kunimitsu felt the cold temperature of the blue alien's tear and licked it off, tasting and swallowing the sweet tear. This made everybody jump, except for Leroy, who was still asleep. Stitch was surprised as he saw this and he purposely made another tear come out of his eye, dropping it in his hand, and then, he dropped it in the chamber on Kuni's mouth. Again, she only kept her eyes closed, but licked the tear off, swallowing it again. This was placing smiles on everyone's faces, except Leroy. Kunix and Link entered seconds later and was also thrilled to see Stitch feed his own tears to the unconscious kunoichi.

"Are the tears… helping?" Kunix asked as he slowly approached the group. Jumba shook his head with uncertainty.

"I am not to sure with that." He replied as he continued watching Stitch feed his tears. After the 15th tear, the green substance that was in her bloodstream was instantly replaced with a clear coloring, like spring water, and the machine immediately shut itself down as a response to the sudden change. Stitch gasped with excitement as he stood back and woke up Leroy, who was a little late being surprised himself. Stitch decided to take a closer look at her, see if she was okay. He climbed up to the top of the chamber, opened it, and gently got himself inside, landing gently on Kunimitsu's legs. Jumba didn't stop him because he knew what was happening. Link was shocked.

"What the hell…?!" He exclaimed. "Why didn't you stop him, Jumba?!"

"626 has done something I have never thought he could do since he was made to destroy." Jumba replied. "We must see what happens next."

And they did. They all remained silent as they watched the chamber as if it was a tv. Stitch slowly crawled up and stopped at Kunimitsu's breasts, not touching them, of course. The red haired kunoichi felt his soft fur against her breasts and slowly opened her eyes, softly moaning to life. Stitch still remained quiet, awaiting her first word since she's been sick. The last word he heard from her before she was taken into the ship was 'What?!'. So, hopefully… he'll hear passionate words escape her marvelous lips. Kunimitsu finally lifted her head up a little and made a small smile as she saw the experiment's adorable face. She slowly raised a hand to gently pet him on the head and stroke him gently. He felt tearfully happy and got himself comfortable between her breasts as she spoke.

"Hey, Stitch." She weakly started. "Were those your tears I tasted?"

"Ih." Stitch replied, nearly crying. "Did they help?"

"I feel healed. How did you…"

"Gaba?"

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what, Kuni?"

"How did you figure out that extraterrestial tears could heal me?"

"Uh… they can?"

"Oh, you just guessed."

"…ih. Meega didn't know. Meega just…… used 'smarter than a supercomputer' thinking."

"………………"

"Shocked, huh? Know why I figured it out myself?"

"Why?"

"Because love makes meega do crazy things… and meega has never felt love before until now. I love you, Kunimitsu." After that was said, he reached for her face and hugged her close to his, freeing his praising tears of joy and allowing them to stain the kunoichi's shiny and silky red hair. She allowed her tears to escape from her green eyes and stain her lover's soft blue fur from the head to the his four arms, which were around her neck. Everybody outside the chamber were in tears as they saw this romantic moment of this unusual couple. After 2 minutes of an embrace, Kunimitsu and Stitch looked at each other deeply in each other's eyes before they passionately kissed on the mouth, having Stitch's second set of hands finally massage Kuni's boobs in a soothing circular motion. She moaned with lust within the kiss, telling him that she enjoys his expidition very much.

Outside the chamber, Jin chuckled deeply as he smiled, watching the moment. Jumba picked up Kunix, Leroy, and Link in his huge arms and forced them to watch this moment. Kunix smiled, Link silently cat called, and Leroy gagged every 4 seconds, showing that this moment was literally making him sick. Valkablaze smiled with cold tears steaming away as they escaped his hot eyes.

"This is quite strange." Jin muttered as he saw this. "Jumba, are you really allowing this?"

"Why should I not? Love is a first thing for 626 and he's already using it wisely. Pleakley didn't need to teach him anything."

"I noticed that. Pleakley made it worse and caused Kunimitsu to become sick… so techincally……" He gasped as Jumba looked up at him and they both said:

"IT'S PLEAKLEY'S FAULT!!!"

"Now, you figured it out!" Link agreed in annoyance. "Shit! That shouldn't take that long!!"

Minutes later, Lilo, Nani, David, and Pleakley walked into the ship and Lilo gasped when she saw Stitch kissing Kunimitsu ever so passionately in the chamber. Pleakley was shocked to see this, too. Nani and David just smiled.

"Kuni's better?" Lilo asked as she approached the chamber. "That didn't take long."

"Amazingly." Jumba agreed. "626 guessed that his own tears could heal the kunoichi woman… and it did. Love made 626 do crazy tests and scenarios to show this Kunimitsu how much he loves her."

"Wow. So, he wasn't lying about Angel's behavior."

"No. All was the truth."

"Poor Stitch. Angel didn't give him a chance to figure out what love really is and what it's really about."

"That's what he says what happened."

"I knew she was inconsiderate to begin with. I was smart that time."

"Yes, you were."

The love moment continued inside the chamber as everybody left the ship for dinner. When they were all gone after 15 more minutes, Stitch finally stopped the longest kiss in history and looked out the chamber window. Kunimitsu looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it, Stitch?" She asked him softly, trying to regain her breath. Stitch looked down at her with a passionate smile.

"Everybody's gone for dinner." He replied. "Meega's hungry, too. Can you cook Japanese food?"

"Can I? Of course. I can cook some Chinese, too… if you want."

"Ooooooh! Meega like Chinese!! Meega was shrimp!!"

"Okay. Can you… get us out of here first? I need some clothes."

10 minutes later…

Kunimitsu entered the kitchen of Lilo's house and saw that the ohana was already eating their dinner, which was cooked very well by Nani… again. Stitch was on her back as she walked in, preparing her cooking station for Chinese. Stitch gathered up the ingredients while Kuni gathered the pans. This was impressing Jin and Lilo.

"So, you're all better." Lilo said sarcastically, even though was be being serious. "When the contest is over, do you go back?"

"I have a decision." Kunimitsu replied as she started up the stove. "I could either go back or stay here. Apparently, I want to stay here."

"You two are that connected, huh?"

"I'll have to admit… yes."

"But, meega feel goooooooooood about it, baby!! Yeah!" Stitch agreed seductively as he placed all of the ingredients on the counter. "Meega support her lots."

"And I support you, too, Stitch."

"Aw, tanka."

"Kunimitsu, I'm really impressed with how you're showing your love." Jin spoke as he stood up and approached the kunoichi. "Are you really gonna stay here?"

"Like I have some other bullshit to do with Yoshimitsu!" Kunimitsu exclaimed in anger and humor all at once. "He's been ruining my life for the last time and… just to prove it, I'm not coming back to face him. I'll let you and the other Tekken warriors deal with him for me."

"You want Alex to do the biting?"

"Please."

"I knew you were gonna say that."

To be continued…


	8. Tekken's Approval

Chapter 8: Tekken's Approval

Everything was back to normal for the ohana, even including Valkablaze, Kunimitsu, and Jin. Stitch was relieved that Kunimitsu was well again and they made out even more than ever. It was nearly time for the contest to be over for Jin, but it didn't matter for Kuni. She wanted to stay with Stitch… all because of her love for him and his love for her. Lilo actually liked where this relationship was going and she appreciated Kunimitsu's kindness towards the rest of her ohana as well.

The next morning, after the two separate dinners last night, Jin approached Stitch and Kunimitsu in the extra mattress and tapped on the blue alien's shoulder, which woke him up.

"Gaba?" Stitch groaned tiredly as he slowly sat up and saw Jin. "Oh, aloha, Jin. Sleep well?"

"Very well, indeed." Jin replied. He then noticed that Kunimitsu was covered from only her chest down and her clothes were next to her. "Um… you two made love again, didn't you?"

"Meega was on top, too."

"Yeech! I didn't need to hear that."

"Soka."

"That's okay. Anyway, it's about time for me to head back to Japan and I just wanted to say goodbye and thanks. Hope you'll take good care of Kuni. She's been disrespected long enough and you are all the support she needs."

"Meega agree." Stitch stood up without waking the sleeping kunoichi and got closer to the kneeled down Jin. "Sexy Kuni will be good to ohana and cousins. Speaking of which, we need to return all of the captured cousins back to where they belong."

"Well, good luck with that. I gotta go… and tell Kunimitsu that I'll tell Heihachi about this relationship and see what he thinks."

"Meega will. Bye-bye!"

"See ya." After that, Jin walked towards the small elevator and went down to leave. Stitch smiled he saw him leave and Kunimitsu yawned to life right when the elevator floor rose back up to the room. She held the covers against her chest as she sat up.

"Aloha, Kuni." Stitch greeted when he heard her. Kunimitsu smiled.

"Hello, Stitch." She greeted back tiredly. "You were incredible last night. Didn't Angel have the same treatment?"

"For only two times. After those two times, she never wanted to have sex with meega again! It's bullshit to meega… lots!"

"I'll have to agree with you on that one. So, what are we gonna do today?"

"Return my cousins back to their homes. Are they still with Gantu?" Kunimitsu gasped as she came to realization.

"GANTU!! I nearly forgot! He still has your cousins, yes. Since I'm not working for him anymore, I might as well… wait. _Am _I still working for him?"

"That disease messed up your memory a little bit. Meega think you still are… and you need to go back."

"Wha-? You still want me to return to Gantu?! Why?!"

"Meega loves you, remember? _You _choose when to leave him for good… not me."

"You have a point there. I should make my own decisions from this day on. I'll try to make my decisions less of a hassle to think about."

"Good. Hurry and get dressed then. Meega will make breakfast for you."

"Thanks, Stitch."

Minutes later…

Kunimitsu came from the elevator, dressed in her signature purple and pink ninja outfit, minus the foxen mask. She had her kunai in a sheath that was tied to her waist on her right side. Jumba and Valkablaze were watching Leroy and Link play Tekken Tag while Kunix watched them as well, awaiting his turn to play against whoever loses. Kunimitsu was happy to see everyone in their usual happy moods again. Lilo approached her and snapped her out of her mental happiness celebration.

"Mornin', Kuni." Lilo greeted sweetly. "Ya feel a lot better now, huh?"

"Much better." Kunimitsu replied. "I never knew your family was very precise about what family really is."

"It's all thanks to my knowledge. It's how Stitch got changed from being bad to being good… and it wasn't easy teaching him."

"So, it was worth the teaching."

"Yeah, sort of."

"No wonder he's so naïve these days. He still wants me to return back to Gantu."

"What?! He's still doing that?!"

"I must… to return Stitch's cousins."

"How are you gonna get away with that without even Hamsterviel noticing you?"

"I… have ways."

Later, after breakfast at Gantu's ship…

Gantu just woke up and looked over to his left side to see Kunimitsu standing against the wall of the closed elevator. He gasped as he nearly fell out, surprised to see her.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!" He exclaimed. "Hamsterviel said you were close to dying since I accidently poisoned y-!"

"Yeah… 'accidently'." Kunimitsu mocked smoothly. "I was… pretty damn pissed when you did that. Did you really mean to do it?"

"Huh?"

"Don't know what I'm saying, don't you? I would speak normally for you, but…" Kunimitsu paused as she started walking towards the giant alien. "…knowing that you're pretty dimwitted for an intelligent creature, I refuse to make it understandable for you."

"You better start making sense!!! I'll be forced to poison you again, if I must."

"Then, do it. Stitch is too smart to figure out the cure."

"WHAT?! The abomination healed you?!"

"He didn't want to fight a sick kunoichi."

"Blitznak!! That 626 really tricks me occasionally!"

"You get used to it, however. Impressive."

"How is dealing with 626 impressive… especially if it's dealing with him on a daily basis?"

"It could be… in a way."

"………………damn you."

"Thanks." Seconds later, Hamsterviel appeared on the screen. He was happy and relieved to see Kunimitsu again when he showed his smile.

"Kunimitsu!!" He happily cheered. "You have returned! How are you… since you've been poisoned and everything?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Your… main target healed me."

"626?! How did he heal you?"

"His tears."

"Of course! Aliens get poisoned by kiekophastomin and their swallowed tears heal it! I should know that by now. I still want you to capture him for me."

"But, he seemed hard to capture with me being sick."

"Don't worry. Since you're all better, I figured I'd give you… some assistance. Behold…" Hamsterviel paused as he pressed a red button on his left side and a pair of futuristic kunais appeared where the experiments usually go to be teleported. Kunimitsu smiled as she walked up to it and Hamsterviel opened the chamber for her. "…the UltraKunai 9000. It is useful for slicing and dicing, but it also shoots a special laser that's very sticky and hot to the touch. You can shoot the laser two ways: You can press the shoot button multiple times for long distance shooting or press down and hold to shoot the hot, sticky laser rope I already told you about. I've supplied you with two for twice the help."

Kunimitsu heard every word and kept her smile as she picked up the two kunais and gave them a test run. She looked over at Gantu's drug laboratory and lowered her eyelids in anger before she carefully aimed the two blades toward it and pressed the fire buttons quicker than ever. Bright purple lasers shot out of them and they did massive damage to the lab, completely destroying it. Hamsterviel was pleased to see a successful project while Gantu was speechless and shocked at what happened to his lab. After Kuni finished shooting, she saw how destroyed the lab was and whistled in amazement, looking at the smoking blades with wide eyes.

"Goddamn!" She exclaimed, still keeping the deep drawl in her voice. Hamsterviel chuckled at that exclamation.

"So, you like, yes?" He asked her. Kunimitsu faced the screen and nodded in response. "Excellent. Make yourself useful and capture 626 with those weapons. I'll be waiting." After that, Hamsterviel clicked off. It was all silent as Gantu faced Kunimitsu and the destroyed lab behind her simultaneously. He grew angry, but before he could curse her out, Kunimitsu disappeared in a puff of smoke before his eyes. He slammed his fist on the floor in anger.

"FUCK YOU, KUNIMITSU!!!" He screamed in extreme anger.

Back at Lilo's…

Nani and Lilo were gone for the day while Valkablaze, Jumba, Leroy, Kunix, Link, Pleakley, and Stitch stayed home. Leroy and Kunix were playing Tekken Tag now while Link waited for his turn. Jumba and Pleakley were watching them from behind while Valkablaze was drawing another Kunimitsu sketch for his collection in the kitchen. His previous drawings were stacked perfectly on the table next to him. He suddenly jumped after he finished half of his current drawing and looked behind him, seeing Stitch staring out the window with a bowed head. Valkablaze frowned at what he was seeing and paused his sketching for a moment to speak with him. He remained in his chair, but was turned around.

"Stitch?" He called out softly. Stitch didn't even flinch. He remained frozen in his solemn state. Valkablaze stood up and approached him this time. "Stitch, are you okay?"

"Meega knows." Stitch replied in a deeper tone of his voice. "Kuni… will get me."

"Of course, she will. She loves you."

"Naga. Not that way."

"Huh?"

"She following Hamsterviel."

"Again, HUH?!"

"He's saying that he should stand still and you move." Said a deep female voice from behind the anthromorphic Typhlosion. He turned around fast to see Kunimitsu with her foxen mask on this time as she aimed the pair of the UltraKunais. He went wide eyed with astonishment and then, grew disappointed.

"What the hell…?! Kuni, what are you doing?!"

"Doing with I have to do for my master. Now, move."

"Uh-uh! I'm not movin' nowhere until I get a straight answer outta this shit!"

"Then, I guess you'll be shot first." She professionally cocked the kunais, ready to fire after that was said. Valkablaze stood firm and didn't budge.

"Kunimitsu, I don't know if you still have those drugs in your brain somewhere, but you need to stop followin' that crazy-ass hamster. He's brainwashed you."

"What's it to you? You're nothing, but a useless aquaintence."

"'Useless'?!" Valkablaze grew furious as his mouth was flaming up. "I'll show you 'useless'!" Those were his final words before he performed his Flame Wheel move. Kunimitsu was able to easily avoid it by disappearing and then, reappearing on the counter, crouched down. She then aimed one kunai at the pokémon's arm and shot at it, missing it by a close millimeter. He felt the small scratch and cringed, but he quickly regained himself and attacked her again with the Flamethrower manuver. Again, he missed as she jumped out of the way, making Valkablaze flame the toaster and half the microwave instead. He growled in anger as he turned his attention back to the red-haired kunoichi, who was in her attack position, aiming her kunai at his face. He froze quickly as it was an inch away from his nose. They were both breathing heavily with exhaustion as they stared at each other with strict looks on their faces. Stitch still didn't turn around or move his bowed down head, even after all that action. Jumba, Pleakley, and the three cousins of Stitch entered the kitchen seconds later to see two shocking things: a half-burned kitchen and Valkablaze and Kunimitsu staring at each other with serious faces. Jumba was the most surprised to see Stitch not moving at all.

"What is the meaning of this chaos?!" Jumba asked angrily. Nobody answered… but Kunimitsu slowly raised the second kunai and aimed it at Stitch before she shot the sticky, hot laser rope and they quickly tied him up in less than a second. The hottness of the rope didn't harm him at all, but he was stuck. He still didn't move, but he grew tears out of his closed eyes when he felt this. He knew this was coming and he didn't know what else to do. Valkablaze was shocked to see him tied up and he turned towards him before Kunimitsu used the already aiming kunai and shot a quick laser at the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. Everybody, except Stitch, gasped at what just happened. Jumba was brave enough to walk up to the kunoichi. "KUNIMITSU!! What are you thinking?!"

"Don't make me let you join Valkablaze on the floor with a hole in your head." Kunimitsu threatened as she aimed a kunai at the evil genius' head. Jumba abruptly stopped and remained serious. "That's better."

"I thought you loved 626. Why did you return to Hamsterviel?!"

"…………………" Kunimitsu froze as she was approaching the tied-up Stitch. She took off her foxen mask and bowed her head as she said: "……because Stitch loves me."

Everybody was surprised to hear this response and didn't say another word. Kunimitsu loved the sound of a stunned silence and she continued towards Stitch, picked him up, placed him on her back, and disappeared back to Gantu's ship. Pleakley fainted after everything was quiet again and Kunix approached Jumba with a serious look on his already strict-looking face.

"What the hell was she talking about?!" He asked angrily. Jumba frowned.

"Love has imprisoned her evil… again." He replied sadly. This got everybody frowning now.

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Japan…

"JIN!!" Everybody greeted as the son of Kazuya returned from Hawaii.

"Hey, everyone." Jin greeted with a smile. "I'm glad to be back. Hawaii was relaxing."

"I'll bet it was!" Alex cheered. "Did you meet anyone famous over there?"

"Yeah. An alien named Stitch."

"Stitch?" Nina asked. "He sounds like a monster."

"Technically, he's supposed to be a monster… but, he's a little guy. A little taller than Gon, so to speak."

"Wait!" Julia came in. "Isn't Stitch the little blue alien that Ling told us about?"

"Yeah… wait! Ling told you already?"

"Yeah." Ling replied. "I told them about Kuni's dream and they were pretty shocked to hear that she was talking about Stitch."

"…oh, shit. Speaking of Kunimitsu…"

"What about her? How come she's not back with you?"

"She… decided to stay over there with Stitch."

"WHAT?!" Everybody, except Jinpachi and Heihachi, exclaimed. They were angry and silent as Jin continued.

"Yeah. It's a pretty weird reason as to why. You all wouldn't understand."

"I think I can." Jinpachi gruffly spoke. "Kunimitsu's the red-haired kunoichi with the same two ponytails and that fox mask, right?"

"Yeah… and don't forget she fights with a kunai."

"Ah, yes. Her! Why doesn't she want to return?"

"Two reasons: She doesn't want to deal with Yoshimitsu anymore and…… damn. I can't believe I'm about to say this……… and, uh…… she's… in love… with Stitch."

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!!! BACK UP!!!" Marduk exclaimed. "She's in love with an alien like Stitch?!"

"Exactly. In love…as in kissing him on the mouth passionately and… letting him feel around her body, et cetra."

"That's gross." Anna said in an annoyed tone. Jin nodded as he sat down.

"As grotesque as it sounds, she feels as though loving Stitch was the best thing that could ever happen to her. Stitch says he feels the same way about her. He's had a girlfriend named Angel before… but, she didn't give him a chance to show what true love really was and what it's about. He was depressed about it lately before Kunimitsu arrived and now… he feels…… honored."

"'Honored'?!" Heihachi yelled. "More like 'kicked in the balls'!"

"What?!"

"Jin, I hate to disagree… but Kunimitsu's love for Stitch is not welcome in my Mishima Zaibatsu."

"No, Heihachi! You can't disapprove of it! It's actually a new change in Tekken. An unusual couple, I know, but it's a first for everything, right?"

"Yeah!" Gon agreed. "I love the kunoichi myself, but knowing that she hates me and everything… I think Stitch is better."

"But, you said he was a disease on legs." Ling protested.

"Yeah… until Jin revealed that Kuni loves the little blue dude."

"Please, Heihachi…" Jin begged. "…please reconsider."

"NO!" Heihachi roared back. "Kunimitsu is part of _this_ family, not a part of Stitch's heart! She shall return within 24 hours or you will be seriously punished!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS!!! GO BACK TO HAWAII AND GET HER BACK… **NOW!!!!**"

"………………yes, grandfather." Jin lowered his head with sadness as he walked back out to go back to the airport. Christie, Ling, Lili, and Gon, feeling sorry for Jin, decided to follow him… secretly.

Back in Kaua'I, Hawaii…

Gantu was sitting at his damaged lab desk, tapping his fingers with impatience. Minutes later, Reuben arrived back… surprisingly. He was shocked to see what happened to that one part of the ship.

"Goddamn, Gantu!" Reuben exclaimed as he saw the mess. "What the hell happened in here?"

"That kunoichi…… Kunimitsu… ARRGH!! She's a pest in my sights!" Gantu replied angrily. Reuben whistled.

"She must've been pissed off about you, too. What did she do to your lil' lab section?"

"Hamsterviel introduced her to a pair of new weapons and she used them pretty well for her first time."

"Ohhhhh, ouch. Talk about anger problems on the prowl. Grrrrr. Ya know, Kunimitsu is pretty sexy when she's pissed like that. Her eyes make her look…… spicy."

"Well, she'll be the exact definition of 'spicy' when I'm through with her! She's made me jealous for the last time!!"

"Oh, boy… there he goes." Seconds later, Kunimitsu arrived with Stitch on her back. He was asleep. Reuben was stunned while Gantu was surprised. "KUNI! There you are. I thought you were poisoned."

"I'm completely healed, thanks to Stitch." Kunimitsu replied expertly, removing her foxen mask. "Gantu, are you mourning the death of your lab?"

"What else can I do?" Gantu asked.

"Leave it alone."

"Grrrrrr!"

"Just giving you advice on what you should do to useless junk."

"Ohhhhhh, my goodness!" Reuben exclaimed. "Kitty Devil's got a sly mouth!"

"SHUT UP, 625!" Gantu yelled. Seconds later, Hamsterviel popped up on the screen again and was extremely happy to see Kunimitsu with Stitch.

"YES!!" He cheered. "You finally captured 626! Was it hard?"

"It was a lot easier, thanks to these new weapons." Kunimitsu replied. "I thank you for the assistance."

"No thanks is necessary for me. It was you. Now that you've gotten 626, place him in the safekeeping chamber until tomorrow. I have to recharge my teleporter's battery again."

"I will."

"Excellent. Gantu, help her watch the experiment. Make sure his smarter-than-a-supercomputer brain doesn't think of a way to escape."

"Yes, sir." Gantu replied, staring at Kunimitsu the entire time. Reuben watched this whole thing without a word.

"Kunimitsu, you have made me very proud. I would love for you to continue your services… but, knowing that you have Tekken 6 upcoming, I will let you go."

"WHAT?!"

"What is it, Gantu? As if you have something more important to accomplish?"

"She gets to leave me back to my old duties again! What about the deal?!"

"She's already the best kunoichi thief by far. I think she should continue her Tekken fighting. That's, as the little Earth girl puts it, her one true place. Not here."

_I can't believe Hamsterviel's allowing me to return back to Japan. _Kunimitsu's thoughts spoke in her head. _I really want to stay with Stitch. I love him too much to go back and deal with Yoshimitsu. _

"But… it's not fair!" Gantu continued.

"Nothing is fair for you. That is why your despicable behavior is rising at an alarming rate. Do not argue with me!"

"…fine."

"Thank you. Kunimitsu, you may leave at will when teleportation is complete tomorrow." After that, Hamsterviel clicked off. Gantu looked away from the kunoichi and she looked at Stitch, who looked at her with tearful black eyes. She slowly walked up to him and bent down on one knee before him. She then gently rubbed the glass where the solemn experiment's right cheek was. He made a small smile, feeling loved again. Reuben noticed this and approached them quietly.

"Well, well, well." He whispered. "Looks like love is in the air for you two. Who loves who?"

"We love each other." Kunimitsu and Stitch proudly replied simultaneously. Gantu overheard this and gasped with shock as he turned towards them.

"What's this I hear? Kunimitsu and Stitch…… in love?" He asked slyly with an evil grin. Kunimitsu grew defensive as she safely pushed Reuben out of her way and aimed an UltraKunai 9000 at the giant alien's face along with protecting Stitch.

"So what?" Kunimitsu retorted. "At least, I respect you, fishface."

"Respect me, my ass! It's no wonder you've been acting strange lately. You've kept your secret affair with the abomination… and now…" Gantu pulled out his spare pistol and aimed at Kunimitsu's face. "… you're paying the price."

"Of what? Your unskilled ways of obeying simple order?"

"If that's the case…"

"You're just mad. That's all that is. Now that I'm officially back to my original kunoichi ways, I can leave you behind."

"And take 626 with you?"

"By any means."

"Humph! You're difficult to work with."

"So are you. I can see how much Hamsterviel despises you and your inability to rejoice in your duties. You can't take away our love for each other once it's there."

"By killing you, I can."

"So, you want me to stand still?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine."

"GABA?!" Stitch screamed with shock. Reuben was shocked as well as he saw the brave kunoichi just stand there and allow Gantu to kill her once and for all. Stitch struggled hard to try and free himself, but it was no use. He was about to see his true love die before his eyes. "Naga… Kuni…"

"Oh, no…" Reuben muttered. He looked at Stitch and saw how desperate he was. He then thought of an idea. "…hey, Stitch."

"What?"

"Remember that I have every move and ability you have?"

"Ih."

"I have an idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Watch and learn, cousin." Reuben looked over at the two and Gantu was five seconds away from finally pulling the trigger until… "HEY! WHALEFACE!!"

Kunimitsu and Gantu both turned fast towards him, having Gantu lower his pistol.

"What do you want now, 625?" Gantu asked rudely.

"Um… forgive me for finally confessing, but my addiction to sandwiches… I was made with that." Reuben replied in a fake pleading tone. Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow with confusion. Reuben winked at her, telling her to play along. She smiled and nodded. Gantu was puzzled.

"You… were?"

"Yeah." Reuben was fidgeting with his feet as he continued. "Jumba made me a lazy experiment, but at the same time, I have Stitch's abilities."

"I was wondering how you got addicted to sandwiches in the first place."

"It's really bizarre." Kunimitsu acted out perfectly. "Is that all you eat?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I don't make a great assistant anyway."

"No, don't say that. Maybe if I release Stitch… he'll be just as addicted to sandwiches as you."

"Naw, don't. How about you just let me watch him and you go back to Japan?"

"NO!"

"Kuni…"

"…sorry. I mean, sure. I'll go back."

"Good. Have a safe trip."

"Okay." Kunimitsu really didn't want to leave, but to play along with Reuben's plan to free Stitch, she had to. She went towards the elevator and exited the ship. Stitch smiled at Reuben, who winked at him.

"Don't worry, Stitch. I'll have you out soon." He whispered to his blue cousin. Stitch nodded in understanding. Gantu didn't even hear the whisper as he saw that Kunimitsu finally left. He looked over at Reuben and he grinned. "What? I wanna be back to old times again, Gantu. Kuni was a great teammate for ya, but it's about time I take the assistant spotlight again. She does have Tekken to deal with, ya know."

"I know, but… she could deal with it later. I don't want you back, 625!" Gantu pleaded. Reuben was hurt by those words.

"But, Gantu… I was being serious."

"NO! I want Kunimitsu back! Sure, she was a pain at first, but now… I kinda like her skills."

"I'm just watchin' Stitch. That's not a hard task, is it?"

"No, but still. When 626 is transported, I want her back… even if I have to demand Tekken itself for her back."

"Be my guest with that."

Over at Lilo's hula school…

"You're leaving?" Lilo asked with shock after Kunimitsu briefly explained her reason for leaving.

"Tekken probably misses me anyway." Kunimitsu replied. "I really didn't want to go back, but with this 625 character helping Stitch for me, I guess I don't have to worry."

"Reuben's helping Stitch escape? But… you just…"

"I know I captured Stitch… but, I love him too much to leave him imprisoned like that. I didn't know what I was thinking. Love and evil mixed in with a bad final solution and now, it's an unfinished experiment I must complete. To complete it, I have to return back to Japan and claim my kunoichi ways and mix that in. The results………"

"…………………"

"………………they will… probably be………catastrophic."

"Wow. I… never knew you could really express your inner feelings like that. So, I guess to put a long speech short, you wanna go back, whether Stitch gets teleported or not."

"Not only because I have Tekken and its fighters to battle, but also because I'll still love Stitch… as long as he's locked up in my heart and the key is thrown away discretely."

"Awww, that's cute. I really like your manner of speaking. That's what I like about you Japanese people. You use so many words to mean very few words. I like that."

"Thanks."

"I'll miss ya, Kunimitsu." Lilo hugged the kunoichi as soon as she kneeled down for it. Kunimitsu was nearly in tears of joy during the embrace. Even though the rest of the hula class was watching, they, except for Mertle, were awed by this moment of the final goodbye to the kunoichi that really showed Stitch what love really was. After the four minute hug, Lilo released from it and look straight at Kuni's beautiful, smooth-skined, and Japanese face. "I'll be sure to get Tekken 6 for Stitch as soon as David gathers enough money to by us a PS3. He does pray that you'll be in it."

"Who?"

"Stitch."

"Hm. I'm sure I will be there. See ya." After that, Kunimitsu finally left for the airport with her duffle bag full of her belongings. As soon as the school door closed completely, Lilo faced her class to see 99 percent of the class crying. The one percent… was Mertle, who wasn't too phased about it.

"I'm kinda sad to see Kunimitsu leave." Yuki moaned sadly. "I was about to show her my collage of her."

"I'm sure we'll all miss her and see her soon in Tekken 6." Lilo encouraged. "Mertle, you should be crying. That was a sad moment in front of ya."

"But, not sad enough to call it dramatic." Mertle retorted. Lilo grew angry, but resisted. "She's on the bad side anyway, right?"

"I don't know which side she's on. She's just cool at fighting."

"Humph!"

Meanwhile, at the Kaua'i Airport Terminal…

Kunimitsu saw her next flight for Tokyo was in four hours, so she waited patiently in the lobby. As soon as she placed her stuff down, she noticed Jin, Christie, Ling, Lili, and Gon approaching her hurriedly. Jin approached her first with a frown. This made her frown in return, sensing something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Kunimitsu asked in wonder.

"Everyone else is happy about your love for Stitch, but one slight problem…" Jin started, then paused. Kunimitsu's eyelids lowered in anger.

"Heihachi thinks it's bullshit." She guessed. Jin nodded in agreement. "What the hell is up with that bastard?!"

"Who knows? He's the only one who hates it."

"What about Gon?"

"I like him now." Gon replied. "He seems like a cool friend to me."

"Heihachi said that he hated it so much, he wanted you to just permanently leave him behind and focus on Tekken." Lili added in a worried tone.

"I promised Lilo I would keep Stitch in heart forever." Kunimitsu protested. "What am I supposed to do? Heihachi can't break love's chain like that. He can't break love's chain alone period! He really needs to reconsider."

"I begged for him to do so." Jin replied. "But, he refused. He doesn't allow situations like this in his foundation."

"That's bullshit!! I can't let my love for Stitch go to waste so soon!! I've gotten it locked up in my heart and allowed my inner ego to eat the key discretely. It's too late to disapprove of this!"

"That's what Jin's been saying." Christie agreed. "Apparently, Heihachi just doesn't give a damn whether you were in love with Stitch or even the dumbest dork in the world."

"So, you're saying that Heihachi… doesn't care about love itself?"

"Exactly."

"Damn it!! I wish the Tokyo flight wasn't in four hours time. I wanna give that old bastard a piece of my mind about this… but since it's in four hours…" Kunimitsu frantically dug into her duffle bag and pulled out her UltraKunais, fox mask, and cell phone. She handed the phone to Ling as she continued. "…I'll see if Reuben's freed Stitch yet while Ling stays here and watches the flight time for me. Call me when the time is nearly left at fifteen minutes tops. Jin, Lili, Christie, and Gon… you four come with me to Gantu's ship."

"How will I call you if this is your cell phone right here?" Ling asked. Kunimitsu pulled out a second cell phone from behind her. "…oh."

"I'm prepared for anything, Ling. Keep that in mind. Let's go!"

Meanwhile, at Gantu's ship…

It was near lunchtime now and Reuben was getting hungry. Stitch was free of his ropes and anxiously waited for his escape. As for Gantu, he was busy trying to rebuild his lab that Kunimitsu destroyed. Having Gantu busy was Reuben's chance to free Stitch. He looked over at his sad blue cousin and frowned himself as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Stitch." Reuben whispered. "I'll get ya out. Watch how I do, cousin." After that, Reuben quietly sprouted out his extra two arms and silently crawled to the main computer system and with one quiet bite, the chamber opened. Stitch was free! He ran out towards the elevator and climbed up to press the "down" button. Before he pressed it, the door opened on its own and Kunimitsu, Lili, Gon, Christie, and Jin appeared in the elevator. Stitch was in happy tears to see Kuni and so was she. She quietly kneeled down and hugged the short lover of hers. Reuben was surprised to see the many fighters standing behind the kunoichi. He eyed Lili and drooled. "Holy shit. Stitch, you really have reliable friends… especially the lovely blonde in the back. Grrrrr."

"Ugh!" Lili muttered. "He's fat. Why would I date him?"

"He's possessed, that's all." Christie whispered. Lili giggled.

"With what? Fatty foods?"

"HEY!! Quit it, alright? It's sandwiches, for cryin' out loud!" Reuben retorted as he approached the team. Gantu was finally disturbed by his repair and was stunned.

"KUNIMITSU!!" He screamed. The kunoichi looked up at him quickly as he approached her and Stitch, who he didn't notice. "I want you to stay here."

"Oh, now you want me to stay?" Kunimitsu asked rudely. "Well, I'd hate to break it to you, but I _have_ to go back to Japan. Heihachi doesn't accept my love for Stitch and I need to talk some sense into him."

"Like I care. I need you."

"Oh, no, he didn't!" Christie exclaimed with shock. Gon growled when he heard Gantu's insult.

"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BULLSHIT BACK, BIG ASS WHALEFACE!!!!" Gon screamed. "That's my favorite Tekken fighter you're talkin' to!!!"

"What do you have against me?" Gantu asked. Gon squinted his eyes in anger as he continued growling as a response. The giant alien humphed at it. "You don't scare me."

"Tell it to my balls!!"

"Gon, please." Kunimitsu warned calmly as she slowly stood up with Stitch in her arms. "Gantu, you don't really need me. You're big enough to stomp through Kaua'i all alone. I don't think Reuben is needed either. How you got fired… I never wanna know."

"SHUT UP!!!" Gantu yelled with extreme fury as he unexpectly pulled out his non-poisoned ray gun and aimed at the kunoichi's chest. "YOU'VE IRRITATED ME **FOR THE** **LAST TIME!!!!!**" He fired a shot at her, but Stitch balled himself up and the laser ricocheted off of him and Kunimitsu was unharmed. The reflected laser continued bouncing off numerous walls and that was the cue for Lili, Christie, Jin, Gon, Stitch, Reuben, and Kunimitsu to leave right away. They entered the roomy elevator and exited safely. When they were a good distance from the ship, they could still hear the laser bouncing off the internal walls. Christie, Lili, and Gon were facinated to see what Stitch looked like. Stitch remained clung to Kunimitsu's chest, like the koala he looked like, as he stared at the three unfamiliar fighters. Reuben watched the moment in silence, but with a smile.

"Awww." Christie awed. "Jin was right. He is a little guy. He's cute. Now I see why Kunimitsu likes him."

"He's a very interesting creature." Lili commented as he felt Stitch's fur. "I was told from Ling that he was created by an evil genius."

"Yeah!" Reuben came in. "He created me, too. In fact, he created 625. His name is Jumba Jookiba."

"I would like to meet this supergenius. Where are the other experiments?"

"Gotcha covered." After that, Reuben whistled and all of the captured cousins of Stitch appeared from behind various trees before them. Big smiles appeared on everyone's faces. "I managed to at least free the other cousins while Gantu was taking a really good nap after that argument."

"Thank you, Reuben." Kunimitsu kindly replied before she slowly kneeled down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I owe you one."

"Aw, shucks. It was nothin'."

"Ih, ih!" Stitch commanded to his cousins. "Cousins… akababa! Hacha!!!" At that command, all of his cousins departed in their separate ways back to their true places. "Cousins safe now."

"Good." Jin replied as he turned to face Christie, Lili, and Gon. "You three should meet Jumba. He's pretty nice for a formerly evil genius."

"ONWARD TO LILO'S!!!!" Reuben announced in a pirate-like tone.

Later, at Lilo's house…

"Ohana, I'd like for you to meet Lili, Christie, and Gon." Kunimitsu announced to the ohana when they arrived. "They are three fighters from Tekken."

"Pleasure to meet you all!" Pleakley cheerfully greeted. "I'm Pleakley!"

"My name is Nani." Nani added.

"I'm Lilo!!" Lilo shouted with glee.

"I'm Link." Link added. "I'm another one of Stitch's cousins. I'm experiment 251. This here is Kunix. He's experiment 670, but then… maybe his number is now irrelevant. Jumba said so."

"Since when?" Kunimitsu asked in confusion.

"Who knows? Jumba always makes announcements unannounced."

"That doesn't make sense!" Gon exclaimed, referring to the statement. "…but, uh… it's the truth, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Where is this Jumba?" Lili asked, getting interested. Pleakley noticed and smiled.

"You're very eager to see him, aren't you?" He asked politely. "What's your name again?"

"Lili."

"Nice to meet ya. I'll go get him." After that, Pleakley left to he and Jumba's room to get the evil genius. In the meantime, Kunimitsu explained how Lilo's ohana was.

"Christie, Lili, Gon… this family is a _real _family." She started. "Seriously! From what I've experienced with Stitch, it was outstanding! Lilo's knowledge of ohana turned Stitch to good when he was an evil experiment to begin with. As he felt more and more guilty about what he's been doing, he began to feel like family is important, no matter where you're from. Having Jumba and Pleakley added in didn't make a difference. Once an ohana… always an ohana."

"Wow." Christie gasped. "You learned all that while you were over here. Did anything terrible happen to you? If something did happen, I'll be speechless."

"Well, you will be. Something terrible did happen… and I still don't think that was accidential."

"Ahhhhh, ah-ah-ah!" Jumba called out as he arrived in the living room with Pleakley. "Let me do the explaining. Kunimitsu was poisoned by giant alien named Gantu. The poison was kiekophastomin."

"I've heard of that poison!" Gon exclaimed. "That's that rare alien poison Yoshimitsu's been usin' for enemy traps!"

"It's also the same as very lethal Japanese jujokami poison. The Japanese poison does not harm amphibians, reptiles, fishes, birds, and many furry mammals, but it can harm other creatures in very serious cases."

"Like Kuni?" Lili asked with interest. Jumba nodded.

"Yes. Kunimitsu was very ill due to rare alien poison. She was awakened sick, vomiting the green laser that poisoned her every few minutes. I placed her in a special chamber where the poison could be safely sucked out instead of vomiting and it wasn't doing too good of a progress at that point."

"So, how come she's not sick anymore?"

"626's love for the kunoichi made him think up… or preferably 'guess' the cure for her sickness. He was crying, hoping she would be better again and one drop of his tear made a big discovery of the cure. He took the tear and fed it to the kunoichi woman. Since she was only unconscious, she was able to move, at least, her mouth. She tasted and swallowed the tear with no problem. So, 626 realized that he should feed her more tears to make her feel better. He fed her up to approximately 15 tears and that's when it finally happened. The machine was still sucking out the poison, but instead of the green laser, clear water-like liquid replaced it and that triggered the machine to stop, knowing that the laser was finally gone from Kunimitsu's bloodstream completely! She… was healed… thanks to 626's ingenious mind I created myself."

"Awwwwwwwww!" Christie and Lili sighed lovingly. Gon was speechless and wide eyed. Jumba nodded while Kunimitsu smiled at her fellow fighters.

"It was an amazing healing process to go through." Kunimitsu admitted. "Stitch did confess himself that love makes him do things he's never done or never thought he could do. Angel was the complete opposite before I arrived."

"I've seen that episode." Christie spoke. "Angel was cute. She did have a little love for him."

"Naga." Stitch moaned sadly. "It was all for camera."

"WHAT?!"

"Ih."

"Hell, no!! Angel was sweet to you. It didn't seem like an act to me!"

"But, it was." Jumba protested. "624 was made to remain evil forever more. 626 changed to good by a simple word. 626 became so stressed… he begged me many times to dehydrate him and never reactivate him again. So…" Jumba was in tears in all four of his eyes when he faced the red-haired kunoichi. "…Kunimitsu, bless your heart for being here."

"Why are you thanking me?" Kunimitsu asked in confusion. "Stitch was the one who entered that sweepstakes and won first prize."

"But, we didn't expect you to fall in love with 626 along with it."

"…………………………"

"Yeah! That shut your ass up, didn't it?!" Gon finally exclaimed with humor after being speechless for a while. Stitch smiled at the rex's joke while Kunimitsu remained quiet.

"The contest was just for a visitation for a few months until the deadline. Then, the fighter could choose whether they want to stay or go back." Valkablaze reminded. "Kunimitsu has gained much sympathy since she first started feeling passionate for Stitch."

"Then, we better give Heihachi proof of it." Lili announced. "Kunimitsu, we need to bring Stitch with us."

"What if he never comes back to our ohana?" Lilo asked with worry. Kunimitsu made a small smile as she looked down at the small Hawaiian girl.

"He will…… indefinitely." Kunimitsu said with hesitation.

"WHAT?!" Christie, Gon, Stitch, Link, Pleakley, Nani, Lilo, and, amazingly, Kunix screamed together. Jin nodded in satisfaction as the kunoichi continued. Everybody else was silent. Even Jumba was nodding with Jin and Valkablaze. Lili just stood there with a sincere smile. Kunimitsu nodded with sadness.

"Yes. Hamsterviel's right about one thing. I _do_ have Tekken 6 itself to deal with and… with Stitch by my side, it'll make training impossible… and by that, I mean unfinished, not in a rude way."

"So, as soon as you prove to that Heihachi guy that you do indeed love Stitch, you'll return him?" Lilo asked.

"Again… yes. He has an ohana of his own and……" Kunimitsu paused as she faced Jin, Lili, Christie, and Gon. "……I have mine to be honored from."

"But, meega love you, Kuni." Stitch begged as he looked up at her. Kunimitsu smiled, but was frowning in her head. "Meega wanna stay with you."

"I know. I want you to stay, too… but isn't family more important? You've turned good learning that lesson and you need to keep it along with keeping me in your heart… just like I'm gonna keep you in my heart."

"Really?"

"I promise. I'll still love you internally." The two embraced each other after that was said and then, they passionately kissed on the mouth. Everybody watched them and awed at the sight of it. Gon scoffed happily as he looked smug.

"Yeah, baby." He playfully purred. "Experiment 626's got a knack for kissin' like he hasn't kissed in a hundred years."

"That's another thing 626 suddenly developed since he's delclared his love for the kunoichi." Jumba added. "Hopefully, there will be an easy-going scenario with proving love to this Heihachi character."

"Me, too." Christie agreed. "Heihachi can be really tough to argue with, but eventually… some final decision comes up… and goddamn it! It's not ours! It's always _his_ and we're just sick of it!"

"Yeah!!" Gon agreed in anger. "I hated that bastard from the day I first saw him in Tekken 3. I knew he was gonna be a hardhead all day!"

"But, we do have proof this time, fighters." Jin announced with bravery, getting his attention from the fighters, including Kunimitsu, who stopped nearly-sexual kiss with Stitch, and Valkablaze. "Once we go back and Heihachi sees that Stitch loves the best Tekken female ever, then maybe… just maybe…"

"He'll swear to cut his own dick off!!"

"……uh, not exactly. More like swear to kill himself overall for… using unnecessary prejudice."

"Close enough."

After that was said, Kunimitsu's cell phone rang. Stitch felt it vibrating in her shirt and he purred. She noticed and giggled.

"Cell phone near boobies, huh?" Stitch growled. Kunimitsu kept on giggling as she retrieved her phone from her 'secret pocket' and answered it. It was Ling.

"Hello?" Kunimitsu started.

"Kuni, it's Ling Xiaoyu." Ling replied from the other line. "Our flight back to Tokyo is in 25 minutes. You better get back here now!!"

"10-4." After that, Kuni hung up her phone and gave her fellow fighters a stern look. "Guys… let's get back and kick Heihachi's ass."

"I will be wishing you good luck to all of you." Jumba kindly stated as the fighters, Valkablaze, and Stitch headed for the front door. Before they could reach the stairs, Stitch suddenly gasped.

"COUSIN!!" He exclaimed, referring to Kunix. The fighters turned to see who he was referring to. "Kunix come, too."

"He looks sexy." Christie purred. Lili nudged her in the abdomen.

"Careful, Ms. Montiero. You're engaged to Eddy Gordo, remember?" She warned playfully. Christie snapped her fingers in anger.

"Shit! He can still come though, right?"

"Yeah." Jin replied as he faced Kunix. "Come along, Kunix. You'll be backup… just in case."

"Affirmative!" Kunix exclaimed with determination before they all finally left for the Kaua'i Airport. Jumba and the rest of the ohana watched from the front door. Lilo was in Nani's arms, slowly crying tears as she whispered to herself:

"Good luck, Stitch. Hope your love for Kunimitsu will be remembered when you return."

To be continued…

(WHEW!! This is nearly 24 pages you just read here!!! Like I always say: 'The longer, the better' and I ain't lyin' about that! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far. This time, I'll accept _any _comments. Don't offend me, though. My feelings are already hurt from many reviews I received in another story of mine called "Daffy & Lola: The Looniest Duet". I won't mention the name of the reviewer who gave me those hurtful comments, however.)


	9. Love is so Hard to Prove

Chapter 9: Love is so hard to prove!

Kunimitsu's love for Stitch was to be proven by any means necessary… and the word "No" was not to be heard from Heihachi indefinately. Jin, Kunimitsu, Lili, Christie, Gon, Ling, Stitch, Valkablaze, and Kunix were just getting on the plane to Tokyo. They all claimed their seats in the back of the airplane and started discussing the plan.

"Okay, guys." Jin started. "We need to approach Heihachi in a different angle rather than just getting in his face. Any ideas?"

"Meega make surprise presentation with Kuni." Stitch replied. Kunimitsu looked down at him with surprise. "It's the best plan meega could think of."

"Then, how are Lili, Christie, Gon, Ling, and Jin gonna commemerate?" Kunimitsu asked. Stitch grinned.

"Meega wrote down plan here." Stitch pulled out a sheet of paper from behind him with an extra hand and handed it to Kunimitsu. She took it and read over it. So far, she was bedazzled. "Well?"

"It's really good. Can I read it?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay. It says here that each of you has a role in this whole proving plan. They are as follows: Lili, you'll be the director. You get to decide on how Stitch and I should enter."

"I decide?" Lili asked. Kunimitsu nodded. "Wow. I usually never get to do the decision making these days."

"You'll do fine for a first time. Christie and Gon, you two will be our 'storytellers'. You make the speech-like introduction."

"Sweet!" Gon cheered. Christie was a bit concerned. "I make a pretty damn good announcer rex!"

"I don't really know about that, Kuni." Christie said in a worried tone. "I'm an expert actress. What if I go over the top with the whole speech?"

"That's what I'm here for, Christie!" Gon excouraged. "I'll back ya up."

"Thanks, Gon."

"Ling and Jin, you two will warn them of our arrival." Kunimitsu finished. "Make the warning friendly."

"We'll try." Jin and Ling replied together. Stitch and Kunix smiled with satisfaction.

"Cousin, meega think this could be a great idea." Stitch said with partial excitement to his serious cousin. Kunix nodded in agreement, still keeping his smile. "You help Ling and Jin warn the others."

"Affirmative, Stitch." Kunix replied.

Meanwhile, in the Tekken Dojo in Tokyo…

Heihachi was pacing back and forth in the middle of the huge room. The pets were watching him with intense confusion while the human fighters looked on at him with annoyance.

"Aren't you taking this Kunimitsu and Stitch relationship a little too seriously?" Nina asked. "It's really not that big of a deal, if you ask me."

"It is a big deal, Nina!" Heihachi yelled out. "Having a Tekken fighter be in love with an alien that could nearly destroy the whole galaxy is not tolerated in my federation."

"But, I think it's actually pretty cool." Bryan protested. "I would say it's cute, but it's against my character."

"And possibly, your programming." Michelle joked. Bryan scoffed it off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Yoshimitsu, do you have any negatives against this phoenomemon?" Wang asked. "I, myself, thinks it's interesting."

"Good question, Wang." Heihachi agreed. "Do you have some objection against this, Yoshimitsu?"

"Do I?" Yoshimitsu repeated. "No, of course not."

"WHAT?!" Everybody exclaimed, including the pets, Mokujin, Tetsujin, and Combot. Jinpachi and Wang were smiling, though. Yoshimitsu humphed as he continued.

"What's there to be shocked about? I've been expecting this and I like it."

"How can you like it?! It's insane!" Heihachi protested.

"On the contrary, it's not. Kunimitsu has a knack for adorable creatures, like Stitch. That's the one secret she's been keeping for a while now and it's bizzare to me. It doesn't bother me, however."

"I never knew you were caring to Kuni." Julia commented. "You expelled her from your clan, didn't you?"

"I did, but I really didn't want to. She was the best in the clan and I had no choice. I truly respect her."

"Ya do, huh?" Bruce asked. "Humph! I'm not surprised."

"It's true. I'm sure this Stitch character is not that bad for Kunimitsu to fall desperately in love with."

"He better not be that bad." Heihachi swore. Hwoarang shook his head as he faced the evil old master.

"Damn, Heihachi. Chill out, man!" He exclaimed. "I've seen Stitch in his movie posters all over Tokyo. He's not that bad."

"Really?!" Eddy asked. "You've seen what Stitch looks like?"

"Yeah. He's small, has blue fur, big black eyes that are pretty weird, has four arms and two legs, antennae on his head, rounded spikes on his back, and he looks more like a mutant koala. He's round all over the place."

"Small?" Heihachi asked with confusion. Before the red-haired Korean could reply, Jin, Ling, and Kunix busted through the doors with smiles. The other fighters were shocked to see Kunix and how he looked. "Who is that?!"

"This is Kunix." Jin replied. "He used to be called experiment 670, but that number was removed. He's one of Stitch's cousins."

"Huh?"

"We'll explain later." Ling replied quickly. "Right now, be prepared for the arrival of Kunimitsu and Stitch."

"Ya'll actually brought Stitch with ya?" Marduk asked. Ling nodded. "This oughta be good. Let's sit and watch, ya'll."

"I'm still confused." Heihachi said while he was being kindly escorted to his seat by Jin. "What's this all about?"

"You'll see." Jin replied. "They're on their way in shortly."

Outside the doors…

Lili had Stitch dressed up in a tuxedo just his size, except the sleeves had to be ripped off, due to his thick, chubby arms and he didn't wear casual shoes. Kunimitsu was dressed in a simple purple and pink kimono dress version of her classic ninja outfit and her long red hair was free flowing. No ponytails. Christie and Gon looked over the script they had to read out for the introduction and were ready to go. Lili just finished readujsting Stitch's necktie and smiled at how well-dressed they were.

"I couldn't impress myself any better." Lili commented to herself. "These outfits are pure beauties… especially Kuni's."

"Meega love Kuni's outfit." Stitch commented as he looked at the kunoichi from where he stood. "Really sexy. Grrrrrrr!" Kunimitsu only giggled as Gon spoke.

"Damn, this speech is too easy!" He exclaimed as he just finished reading the script with Christie. "Me and Christie will be just fine."

"Good. Now, let's get this going the way we planned it." Kunimitsu announced, removing her foxen mask and handing it to Lili. "I'd rather go in with the mask off."

"Good idea." Christie agreed. "This'll be a shocker to everybody."

"Ih!" Stitch said frantically. "Meega ready!"

"Me, too." Kunimitsu agreed. Lili smiled and nodded with satisfaction before she peeked into the dojo doors.

"Jin!" She whispered. "We're ready."

Outside the doors…

Jin heard Lili's call and gave her a thumbs up in response. He stood up afterwards and faced the entire Tekken body.

"Okay, everyone." He started. "Prepare to be shocked and happy. You'll love it… especially you, Heihachi. You won't be disappointed."

"I better not be, or you'll be punished eternally."

"Trust me, you'll like it. GO AHEAD!!" After that, Jin took his seat and Christie and Gon walked out, looking confident.

"Hello, fellow Tekken combatants!" Gon started in his announcer-type voice. "Momentarily, you'll see the most unusual, but loving couple in the world!"

"There is a brief story of how these two suddenly gain passionate feelings towards each other and Gon and I would like to share it with you." Christie added. "Stitch was the winner of our contest and, at first, they were good friends. Stitch's creator, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, appreciated Kunimitsu's kindness towards the ohana and she was accepted just as easily as Stitch was when he was turned from evil to good."

"Then, Kunimitsu happens to encounter Stitch's antagonist, a giant alien named Gantu. On their first encounter, Kuni sensed that trouble brewed often between the two aliens on a daily basis and she was responsible for unleashing Kunix."

"After that first encounter, Kunimitsu started feeling pretty shameful when she saw that Stitch grew passionate with her… and she was working with Gantu in a competition to see who could capture the most experiments for Dr. Hamsterviel. She tried so hard to hide her feelings towards Stitch, but with evil mixed in with the love, it really attacked her hard… physically and emotionally."

"By having that love mixed in with evil, it was like love was the locked safe and evil was incased inside it. She loved Stitch dearly, but then, the evil that confined her when she had to assist Hamsterviel could not escape her inner safe. It was like a poison."

"Speaking of poison, that's exactly what triggered the bombshell of it all. After trying Pleakley's EARWAX therapy to coax down the passion, Gantu interrupted the whole session and Kunimitsu, feeling brave and protective of Stitch, decided to take the real plunge of her life. She dove for Stitch and, in a flash, Gantu shot out his plasma blast and shot Kuni right on her left leg, rendering her unconscious. The next morning, she was sicker than the animal her mask symbolizes. She was throwing up… but it wasn't food that was coming out."

"It was a famous alien poison called kiekophastomin. Green slime was coming out every time Kunimitsu threw up and it was killing her slowly. Jumba acted quickly and cared for her, trying to get rid of the poison. Stitch was feeling extremely pissed and sad simultaneously when he saw this and decided to help out with the healing, but he took a slight guess at what the cure was… and it was cute to see."

"Feeling internally sorry for Kunimitsu, Stitch started crying his tears and he decided to feed his tears to the kunoichi. She was alive and well, due to the fact that she tasted and swallowed the alien's tears. After 15 tears, she was completely healed of the poison and, as a thanks, they kissed passionately. Many times before they've done that and they even had sex one time. Despite Stitch's small size, he was able to give her the most enduring pleasure he had to offer."

"Now, their love stands… and they are together in their hearts, but not together visually. Give a nice warm welcome to Stitch and his forever lover, Kunimitsu!"

After that was said, the main doors of the dojo were opened by Lili and Kunimitsu walked out, holding Stitch in her arms. Stitch was clung onto her like a koala again and he remained cool and calm facing the fighters. Kunimitsu remained calm as well, but was prepared for any mean insult that Heihachi might unravel. Everybody, except Heihachi, awed at what they saw. Jin, Ling, and Kunix smiled at how happy they were to be together like this. Julia stood up and approached the two lovers. She gently stroked Stitch's blue fur and smiled.

"This is Stitch, huh?" She asked. "He's cute."

"Let me see!" Nina exclaimed as she ran up to them. All of the other fighters joined in seconds later. Yoshimitsu was approaching slowly. Same for Wang and Jinpachi. Heihachi remained seated and serious.

"Awwww, look at him!" Michelle sighed as she stroked the alien's chin. "He's adorable. No wonder you love him, Kuni."

"He was too cute to resist." Kunimitsu admitted. "He felt neglected with Angel, so he turned his heart over to me."

"What did Angel ever do to you, Stitch?" Anna asked with shock. "She was cute when she was with you."

"Angel was acting for camera." Stitch replied sadly. "Meega thought she could be trusted, but she soon ignored me completely and I felt like meega needed to die."

"But, you're indestructible!" Hwoarang protested. "How could you die?"

"Meega could be dehydrated."

"Ohhhhh!" Everybody jeered in realization, except Kunimitsu and Heihachi. Yoshimitsu arrived seconds after that and smiled when he eyed Stitch.

"This is the Stitch character you're in love with, huh?" He asked his former Manji Clan member. Kunimitsu nodded in response. "Hmmmm… he's a very interesting creature. An alien, right?"

"Yes." Kunimitsu replied. "Do you recall meeting him before me?"

"I… think so… unless…" Yoshimitsu leaned in closer for a better look at Stitch. "…Stitch, were you the one who drove off into hyperspace after escaping from a Galactic Alliance prison? Because I sensed your shockwaves before you crash landed here on Earth."

"Ih." Stitch replied. "Why?"

"You're quite the escape artist for a little guy. You seem like Manji material, but knowing that you have an ohana to look after, I'll leave you with them for now."

"Oh, taka, Yoshimitsu."

"You're welcome."

"I like his voice." Asuka sighed when she patted Stitch's head. "He sure is smart, if he can speak perfect English like that and mix it with some of his language. Kunimitsu, exactly how smart is he?"

"According to Jumba, he's smarter than a supercomputer and thinks faster than one as well." Kunimitsu replied expertly. Everybody gasped with shock. Even Heihachi joined in.

"You're kidding?!" King asked. Kunimitsu shook her head. "Damn, Stitch!! You'll think up of a great fighting strategy in no time!"

"And meega like it lots." Stitch agreed. Heihachi approached Kuni and Stitch and everybody got silent the moment Kunimitsu and Heihachi's eyes were right at each other. Stitch looked up at the both of them with curiosity. Kunimitsu's eyelids lowered, telling Heihachi that she was pissed.

"Don't give me that look, Kuni." Heihachi muttered in anger. "I know you're angered by my response to this whole thing."

"Extremely pissed, I am." Kunimitsu agreed. "Don't you know that love is even more powerful than your strength?"

"What?"

"Yeah. Once love between a couple is established, nothing can break its chain… not even your hatred toward our relationship."

"And you think I don't know all this?"

"Apparently, yeah. I was told from Christie that you don't care about the love itself… and quite frankly…" Kunimitsu paused as she pulled out her signature kunai from behind, signaling the other fighters to back away and Stitch to jump off of her and give her some space. He stood next to Kunix when he landed. "…I'm pretty damn pissed about it and you better reconsider right now or you'll take a one-way trip to Hell!"

"Humph! You don't scare me. You know there are certain couples I don't accept these days."

"And you should accept them all!" Kunimitsu aimed her kunai at his face in a threatening position and that got everybody backing up slowly. "Prepare to die for your abuse to love and its duties towards others."

"This should be interesting." Heihachi got into his fighting stance. "Kill me, if you must… at least, _try_ to kill me."

"With plea-"

"WAIT!!!" Stitch screamed aburuptly. Everybody turned towards him with confusion. Kunix was the most confused.

"What's the botheration, Stitch?" He asked his cousin. Stitch pulled out the pair of UltraKunais and held them out for Kunimitsu, who gasped with surprise before taking the futuristic knives. "You consorted the UltraKunais?!"

"Stitch!" Kunimitsu exclaimed with amazement as she held her two new kunais. "How long have you held these?!"

"Long enough to prepare for the big fight against that bastard." Stitch replied smoothly. The other fighters jeered at that reply.

"Damn!" Armor King exclaimed. "Lil' Stitch got a foul mouth!"

"That's one thing I like about him." Kunimitsu admitted as she faced Heihachi, who was backing away. "That's what I thought. You're scared of these kunais, aren't you? They're no ordinary weapons."

"They're not?" Yoshimitsu asked in wonder. Kunimitsu smiled.

"They are just like your sword… except they do this." Kunimitsu paused as she aimed one kunai at Heihachi and pressed the shoot button, firing a purple laser that impacted right at his arm, inflicting extreme pain through his body as he screamed. The men whistled while the women applauded. "Perfect for a sneak manuver like this."

"Those are cool." Eddy commented. "You're pretty much a professional at using those things, right?"

"Yes. I taught myself."

"Just like you did with your original kunai." Yoshimitsu added. "Those are excellent weapons."

"Even though Dr. Hamserviel designed these, I'm not working for him anymore."

"Ugh!" Heihachi groaned as he was kneeled down in pain. "Those are… powerful weapons."

"Better believe it." Kunimitsu walked up to the injured fighter and aimed both of the kunais at his face. "Any last words?"

"Maybe…" Heihachi lowered down even more and it seemed like he was done for…… but he wasn't. Kunimitsu didn't know it, however. She scoffed with satisfaction before she placed the kunais away and faced the other fighters. Stitch wasn't smiling and this puzzled the red-haired kunoichi.

"What is it, Stitch?" Kunimitsu asked him. Stitch didn't reply as his black eyes quietly scanned Heihachi's heat level. He was getting hot with anger as he was red all over in his vision. Then, his x-ray vision spotted a pistol coming out from a back pocket. Stitch reacted quickly by unexpectedly sprouting out his extra two arms and, in the speed of light, attached himself to Kunimitsu's back. The other Tekken fighters saw this and Kuni realized it at the sound of Heihachi's gunshot, shooting right at Stitch's forehead. The bullet reflected off of his head as cleanly as stainless steel and this made the master nervous. "MY GOD!! He tried to kill me, didn't he?!"

"IH!" Stitch screamed with determination in response. Kunimitsu looked over her right shoulder with lowered eyelids, holding her kunais up and ready to attack. Stitch lowered his eyelids himself as he pulled out his own pair of mini laserguns, having his extra two arms cling on to Kunimitsu's love handles firmly for support. Heihachi grew nervous, but his face remained serious. The other fighters were waiting anxiously for what would happen next. Before Heihachi could beg for mercy, Stitch cocked his guns loudly, making him freeze his open mouth. Kunimitsu cocked her kunais and then, disappeared into thin air, taking Stitch with her! This made Panda, Kuma, Roger Jr., and Alex faint to the floor with surprise. Gon and the others just froze.

"Holy shit!" Gon exclaimed. "Stitch went with her on that one!"

"Kunimitsu is back." Yoshimitsu declared before a small breeze was felt from out of nowhere. This alerted the other fighters to step back to a good distance from Heihachi, having Gon drag the fainted animals with him safely. Heihachi was confused as to why the others backed up. Then, he felt the small breeze. He turned towards the source of that breeze, but was then shot in the other arm by a green laserbeam. He screamed out in pain before a purple laser was shot seconds later on his left thigh. The breeze was absent after five more shots: two on his chest and three on his back. This rendered Heihachi to be extremely weak at this point. Prototype Jack looked up when he was kneeled down and saw Kunimitsu and Stitch out of their fancy clothes and dressed in their own signature outfits, meaning Kunimitsu has on her original pink and purple outfit with her fox mask and Stitch had on his red suit he wore when he escaped from the Galactic Alliance. Prototype Jack pointed up there and the other fighters saw the two as well. Yoshimitsu chuckled along with Kunix, Gon, Eddy, Bryan, Marduk, King, and Hwoarang.

"Excellent strategy, you two!" Kunix congradulated with a thumbs up. Kunimitsu nodded in reponse.

"It was Stitch's idea." She admitted with a little humor before she disappeared again and Stitch, amazingly, followed her in the same manner. This surprised Kunix this time as he widened his eyes, then calmed himself down.

"What the hell…?!" King and Marduk exclaimed. Yoshimitsu just smiled along with Kazuya and Jin while Bryan, Eddy, Hwoarang, and Gon were speechless. The other fighters were speechless as well… until Asuka spoke.

"Did… Stitch learn her moves?" She dared to ask, not really expecting an answer. Jin nodded.

"Stitch has that much of a loving bond with Kuni." He replied. "They've become a team."

"Wow!" Christie exclaimed, embracing Eddy.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Heihachi screamed as the previous lasers started disrupting his energy. Then, three more shots from each of them impacted him all over his body until his lightning couldn't be held back any longer. Then, he immediately froze and collasped to the floor into a dead state. Kunimitsu and Stitch reappeared in front of the watching fighters and looked at the dead Heihachi on the ground. Stitch wanted to make sure he was dead for real. He slowly approached him and sniffed him three times. He smelled like a dead corpse and gagged at the smell as he stood back.

"Ewww! Heihachi bastard is dead, Kuni." Stitch groaned with disgust. Kunimitsu took off her mask as she spoke.

"You sound sure of it." She complied.

"Ih. He smells bad already."

"That's different."

"Maybe it's the lightning."

"Maybe… but, you were brave, Stitch. I never knew you actually learned my alternative moves and prestidigitation manuvers. How did you learn it?"

"Meega taught myself. I watched cousin Kunix play practice mode on Tekken Tag and I scanned every sweet move you can do."

"Even the handless cartwheel?"

"Ih."

"Wow. You really take me seriously."

"Ah, meega do it more often now."

"I heard from Lilo that you pray that I'll be in Tekken 6. Is this true?"

"Would Lilo ever lie to you about me?"

"No, I guess not. So, you really do hope I'll be in it, right?" Kunimitsu was kneeled down before Stitch, patting his head all the while. Stitch purred with comfort.

"Definitely, Kunimitsu. If you are in it, meega play first!"

"I'll bet you will, baby." Kunimitsu was about to kiss the alien on the mouth passionately until…

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Cheered the Tekken fighters, except for Wang, Yoshimitsu, Kazuya, Jin, Jinpachi, Raven, and Kunix. They just stood there with smiles. Stitch blushed a deep purple while Kunimitsu blushed pink. Christie approached the two and picked up Stitch while Kuni stood up.

"Great finish, you two." She commented. "Love is really hard to prove with Heihachi around, huh?"

"Harder than chess." Stitch agreed. Kunimitsu and Christie chuckled at that statement. Jinpachi approached the small group seconds later with Yoshimitsu close behind. "Who are you?"

"Ah, you haven't played Tekken 5, I see." Jinpachi started kindly. "My name is Jinpachi Mishima. I am Heihachi's father."

"Oooooooh. Soka."

"No, no! Apologies aren't necessary, Stitch. I'm… really glad you killed my son. He deserves it for denying your love for Kunimitsu. Speaking of which, I'd like to congradulate you two for this marvelous, but grotesque, love towards one another. Kunimitsu, for your bravery and passion towards this extraterrestrial, you are given the gifts of the Golden Dragon Kunai 3000 and immortality." After that was announced, Jinpachi shot out an immortality beam into Kunimitsu's chest for five seconds and her immortality was given successfully. Then, Kazuya approached them and handed her the Golden Dragon Kunai 3000. It was pure golden kunai with a dragon emblem as the blade's handle and the blade itself was ten inches long. Kunimitsu took a good grasp at the dagger and kissed it.

"Hope this dagger will serve you well." Kazuya declared. Stitch was bedazzled by the gleam of the gold, but before he could actually touch it, Kuni playfully slapped his arm.

"Ah, ah, ah, Stitch. You stick with laserguns, okay?" She warned playfully, still keeping the deep drawl in her voice. Stitch sighed.

"Ogata." He moaned out with disappointment.

"Your love for Stitch is always welcome here, Kunimitsu." Jinpachi declared. "What do you wish to do with him?"

"………………………" Kunimitsu remained quiet and so did Stitch and the other fighters, who awaited her answer. After ten silent seconds of thought, she finally made a decision. "…………I want him back home to his ohana."

"Oh?! You don't want him here?! Why not?!"

"Yeah, Kuni!" Gon exclaimed. "Why can't Stitch stay here?"

"He has important matters in his own hands and… well… I have mine to deal with. His ohana is where he was accepted and his ohana is where he should remain forever more." Kunimitsu replied expertly. The other fighters were astonished to hear those words. Even Kunix was surprised as he approached her.

"You really mean it?" He asked. Kunimitsu nodded as she gently placed Stitch down next to him.

"Yes. I have you all… the Tekken ohana… to live with myself and…… Stitch can't stay here. Lilo needs him." Wang chuckled with a sincere smile.

"Kunimitsu speaks the truth dearly." He complied. "Stitch, you've done well being a great lover to her, but you do have a family to look after yourself. Do you accept her sincere words?"

Stitch didn't reply as he looked up at Kunimitsu. He soon became teary eyed before he unexpectedly lept for her chest and kissed her passionately on the mouth as his reply. She was taken aback by the kiss for a moment, but then gave in by a moan. Everybody watched this and awed at it. Kunix was finally leaking tears for the first time since he was activated and Christie held him in her arms for comfort. The kiss lasted for the next ten minutes, having Stitch firmly squeeze himself between Kunimitsu's breasts. She felt this and moaned deeply within her throat as a response, saying she was enjoying it. Yoshimitsu chuckled at that display as the kiss continued.

"Hmm! Stitch is a little bit of a sexual creature around her, huh?" He joked to Jin, who nodded in response.

"Isn't it unbelievable?" He asked in return. "When Stitch healed her with his tears, he jumped into the chamber and kissed her the same way… except she was naked."

"Whoa! Talk about feisty."

"I'll say."

At the final three minutes, Stitch decided to be playful at the last minute by gently massaging Kunimitsu's breasts with his extra hands while his main hands were stroking her smooth skinned face. Heat was burnign through her veins as she felt this sensation flow through her like a river. Stitch felt her pleasure and heightened the massage. Kunimitsu moaned loudly within the alien's tasty mouth and nearly lost her balance as she slowly backed up and leaned against a wall. Stitch's massive weight was pushing her down. Everybody saw this and gasped slightly, thinking she was about to fall, but she remained against the wall. Yoshimitsu smiled at this, however. He was glad to see Kunimitsu release her feminine side of her deadly kunoichi self. Stitch finally stopped the kiss and just looked into the kunoichi's sexy green eyes. He still continued his boob massage on her, though.

"Damn, Stitch." Kunimitsu groaned, lifting her head with pleasure. "Those are the only things you admire on me, huh?"

"What else is there, sexy Kuni?" Stitch asked seductively, raising an eyebrow sensually. "Meega love them very much."

"I can see that. This is a way to remember you by, right?"

"And this." Stitch used one of his main hands to pull out a set of the Lilo and Stitch DVDs. It consisted of the following titles:

Lilo & Stitch

Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch

Leroy & Stitch

Stitch: The Movie

The Tekken fighters were getting jealous, but hid it within their normal faces as the two continued.

"Wow." Kunimitsu gasped as she grabbed the four DVDs. "I… don't know what to say."

"They're fun to watch… every one of them." Stitch commented. "Meega also made this." He pulled out a CD case with a DVD that was titled: "Lilo & Stitch: The Series episodes". Kunimitsu took that DVD and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Stitch." She embraced the alien as she said this, stopping his breast massage in the process. "I'll watch these every day from this moment on."

"That'll be a first to see." Kazuya muttered.

25 minutes later, at the Tokyo International Airport…

Since Stitch and Kunix couldn't ride the plane, he had to be flown in a cardboard box mailed to Lilo. Kunimitsu, Yoshimitsu, Gon, Christie, Jinpachi, and Asuka were gathered around the open crate with Stitch and Kunix inside.

"Tekken will honor your names forever." Jinpachi announced as he placed an official Tekken medallion around both of the experiments' necks. "I just wish you two could stay with us eternally."

"Meega, too." Stitch agreed. "But, I do have Lilo and the rest of my ohana to protect with Kunix. In fact, I already have Tekken Tag. I won't forget Kuni when I play it."

"I'm sure you won't." Kunimitsu agreed.

"Stitch, am I really quintessential to luxuriate in your ohana?" Kunix asked in his usual speech. Asuka, Christie, Gon, and Jinpachi were confused as to what he just said. Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu understood it completely. Stitch understood as usual himself as he wide eyed at the question.

"You don't wanna stay with ohana, cousin?!" Stitch asked with amazement. "Why?"

"I don't have a googol to represent my identification in Jumba's presupposition and entering my matronymic into it would be irrelevant."

"Oh, yeah. Meega forgot about that. Your number was removed, so you're just Kunix. Maybe you can stay here, cousin."

"HOLD UP!!!" Christie interrupted. "Did your friend just use huge words to replace common ones?"

"Kunix has internal thesaurus database, so he can replace common words with bigger ones that mean the same thing."

"That's what I figured he had." Yoshimitsu guessed. "Advanced English speech is essential for the intellegent-minded. This is one experiment that's truly successful to be counted as an Earth creature."

"Really?"

"Decisively?" Kunix asked after Stitch. Kunimitsu nodded in response with her former rival.

"Yoshimitsu speaks the truth." She replied. "Since Kunix has a more advanced English speech, it's better resulted if he stays here with us."

"I must accede to it. Very well, Stitch. I'll reprieve here with the Tekken fighters." At that statement, Kunix teleported out of the box and reappeared next to Asuka. "I'll mislay you. It was gratifying remaining with you for a while."

"Meega will miss you, too, cousin." Stitch replied. "Meega will miss all of you… especially you, Kunimitsu."

"I'll miss you, too." Kunimitsu replied back. She started getting teary-eyed, but kept her tears in as Gon approached the crate.

"Here, man." Gon said as he handed the blue alien a bag of cheese puffs and a bottle of soda. "You'll need those for a good meal when you're in a cargo space. Airplane food these days are nasty as hell!"

"Hee, hee, hee!" Stitch giggled. "Tanka, Gon." Stitch took the food and drink and stuffed them in his box. "Bye, bye, everyone." Those were his last words before he finally closed the box and taped it up from the inside before an employee picked him up and placed him in the cargo belt. The sound of the tape rendered Kunimitsu's locked up tears to finally escape and drip on her signature outfit, minus the sniffling. Yoshimitsu noticed and placed an arm around her shoulder for comfort.

"He was such a good lover to me." Kunimitsu pleaded sadly when she felt his arm. "As long as I have my love for him locked up in my heart, I'll never forget him."

"And yet, Heihachi was only being disoriented with the idea." Yoshimitsu complied. "Your love for Stitch will always remain forever, even when you die… but, you can't die. You've been given immortality."

"Which is a damn good thing right now. Nothing can break me physically and nothing can break my love for Stitch. It's a dream come true for me." After that was said, she started crying hysterically in Yoshimitsu's arms. He embraced her and patted her back for comfort. Stitch was to be missed by all of the Tekken fighters… even Jinpachi.

The end………(NOT!)

(Ah, haaa! Tricked you, didn't I? I said this because I've planned a bonus chapter. It's pretty funny. You'll love it!! Please read & review. Tell me what you think of the whole story before the bonus.)


	10. Bonus Chapter: Aftermath of Both Worlds

Bonus chapter: The Aftermath of Both Worlds

Kunimitsu's love for Stitch was proven innocent, but Heihachi died for prejudgement. Now, that the love is approved by Tekken and its fighters, Stitch was safely returned back to his ohana in Hawaii. Kunimitsu suffered his return for a few days, but soon got over it when Christie unexpectedly asked her if she could watch the first Lilo & Stitch movie with her.

This event happened on the day after Stitch was returned home and Kunimitsu was too sad to even start on tearing a retro air conditioner apart to start repairing it again. Christie saw her just sitting at the wooden table with the partially damaged machine before her. The kunoichi sensed her presence and avoided eye contact as she spoke.

"What do you want?" Kunimitsu asked with sadness. Christie cleared her throat before speaking.

"Um… I was wondering…" She started nervously. "…if I could watch Lilo & Stitch with you. I'm bored as hell watching Marduk and Armor King arm wrestle."

Kunimitsu lifted her head and slowly turned around, facing the fiancé of Eddy Gordo. She saw the Lilo & Stitch DVD in her hand and gasped for air. This puzzled Christie for a moment before Kuni stood up from her chair and approached her. When they were inches away from each other, Kunimistu suddenly fell to her knees and embraced Christie around her legs, crying hysterically all the while. Christie rolled her eyes as this was déjá vú for her. This has been the third time she's done this now and she started feeling more and more sympathy for the kunoichi as she patted her on the head for comfort. Kunimitsu stopped her crying as she eyed the DVD case and snatched it out of Christie's hand. This was new. She started feeling offended and was about to say something rude until…

"I love you, Stitch." Kunimitsu randomly said in a nearly murmuring voice before she passionately licked the case where Stitch was. Christie froze with her mouth open as she saw this and then, closed it after two minutes of watching. Kunimitsu looked up at her with innocent green eyes before she stood up and handed the case back to Christie, who stood there in shock. "Sorry. I just miss that alien so much."

"I can see that… clearly, Kuni. I was about to cuss you out for snatching that case out of my hand like that."

"No need to get defensive."

"Yeah, I know. So, you wanna watch it?"

"I would never say 'no' to that question. Never! Let's let everybody watch it together."

"Good idea."

Meanwhile, back in Kaua'i, Hawaii at Lilo's…

Stitch just got out of his box and was glad to be back to his ohana again. He had Kunimitsu in his thoughts as he settled himself down on the couch. The rest of the house was unusually empty, but he didn't care. He was just glad to sit at home. Then, he suddenly looked in the kitchen and saw a stack of huge poster-sized papers on the table. He curiously walked over to them and took the note that was attached to them. It was from Valkablaze. He opened the folded note and read it to himself with his eyes. It said:

"Dear Stitch,

If you wasn't paying attention, I was constantly sketching Kunimitsu drawings for my poster portfolio. They're all in different poses and every new one was more difficult than the previous. I just want to thank you for having us in your ohana, despite the tradegy that nearly forced us to return back without question. I've only sketched the drawings, so it's up to you to color them in the most realistic way possible. When you've finished coloring, hang them up in your room. I know you share it with Lilo, but I think she should see them herself. They are quite impressive, if you ask me.

Again, thanks for everything and keep the drawings as a gift from me.

Sincerely,

Valkablaze Typhlosion(a.k.a. Flame Warrior)

P.S.: There's one sketch where Kunimitsu is naked, taking a shower. It's a whole body shot. I suggest you color that privately and alone. Then, keep it well hidden from everybody, but where only you can find it. Seeing you kiss her in that chamber in Jumba's ship was an inspiration."

Stitch smiled with non-stop leaking tears as he finished reading the letter. Valkablaze was nice enough to leave him a perfect memory. He jumped up on a chair and climbed up on the table. He looked at the first picture that was stacked up and he purred. That first picture… was the nude picture. He picked it up with all four of his hands and kept himself from drooling… or, at least, _tried_ to keep himself from drooling. After nearly a long ten minutes of looking, he gently placed the picture on the side and continued scanning through the other pictures. He cooed at the impressive poses Valkablaze tried and they actually turned out to be actual black and white photos of Kunimitsu instead of sketches. The best part about all of the pictures was that none of them had her with her mask on her face. Her face was shown on them all and she looked like just how she looked for real. He decided that since nobody was home, he could color them all and save the nude picture for last. He carefully took all of the pictures and went up to his room to begin coloring, which he was amazingly good at.

Back in Tokyo, Japan…

All of the Tekken fighters were watching Lilo & Stitch in their new theater room. Kunimitsu, Christie, Kunix, Armor King, King, Marduk, and Feng Wei were all in the very front row. They were at the part of the movie where Lilo was teach Stitch a little something about her culture. They laughed at the funny parts of that scene, but Kunimitsu remained quiet. She had on her foxen mask to hide her observing stare. Christie was the only one who noticed the mask and smiled. She didn't want to disturb Kunimitsu's observation of Stitch. She decided to quietly tell Kunix.

"Kunix?" Christie whispered. Kunix didn't make eye contact, but he heard her.

"Yes, Christie?" He replied back.

"Kuni has her mask on."

"She does?" Kunix looked at Kunimitsu and he did indeed see the foxen mask on her face. "Why?"

"She's observing Stitch's moves. I'll bet she's thinkin', 'Oh, shit. He's sexy when he's angry!'."

"Heh, heh. That could be the case of her rationalization." He then eyed the kunoichi's gripping hands on the armrests of her seat. "Do you see that kung-fu musculature on the armrests?"

"Yeah." Christie just eyed them as well as she continued. "What could she be thinking now?"

"Let's leave that solitary. Let's just say, however, that she's having internal intensifications flowing through her bloodstream at this moment."

"Oooh. Go ahead, Kuni. You feel that orgasm, girl!"

Kunimitsu heard that remark and chuckled softly. Christie chuckled at that. Same for Kunix.

"She heard me."

"That she did, yes." Kunix predicted. "Let's leave her be."

"Gotcha." They both resumed watching the movie simultaneously. Kunimitsu looked at them from a sideglance, still making the mask look like she was looking at the movie.

_Christie and Kunix read my thoughts exactly._ She said in her head. _Stitch does look rather sexy when it comes to anger and fury, but then, he's even sexier when he's sad, depressed, or determined. It's a good thing we're watching this from a huge movie theater screen. I would be licking the screen by now. Damn!_

Back at Lilo's…

Stitch just finished three of the eight drawings and had them already settled to the side as he worked on his fourth. As promised, he hid the nude picture of Kunimitsu under his mattress for safe keeping. The first three drawings he colored were realistic. His coloring skills impressed himself even! He continued coloring his next drawing and, after seven minutes, Lilo came up from the elevator and was surprised to see Stitch coloring.

"Stitch? You're back already?" She asked. Stitch nodded. "Gosh, that was fast! What happened over there?"

"Heihachi's a dummy bastard!" He cursed. Lilo smiled as she placed down her things and sat on her bed, watching him color. "Sexy Kuni and I shot him up like hell and it felt gooooooood!"

"I'll bet it did. How exactly did you defeat him?"

"I gained Kuni's moves and those disappearing moves she do. We were a team, Lilo!"

"Cool. I wish I could've see that."

"Ih. It was awesome!" After that was said, Link came up the elevator with Yang. "Aloha, Link and Yang. What's up?"

"Nothin'." Link replied. "Ooooh! Are those… Kunimitsu drawings?"

"Ih. Meega colored three already. You can look at them, if you want."

Lilo was impressed at the coloring skills Stitch had as she looked at them with the other two experiments.

"Holy shit!" Link exclaimed. "These are really real! Are you sure they're drawings, not photos?"

"Ih." Stitch replied. Link whistled with an impressed smile. Yang just smiled with Lilo.

"Who drew these?" Lilo dared to ask.

"Valkablaze."

"WHAAAAAA?!" All three of them exclaimed with shock. Stitch nodded with satisfaction.

"Yep. He drew them all the while."

"All the while when?" Yang asked.

"When Link, Kunix, and I were playing Tekken Tag."

"Whoa. He knows how to pass the time." Lilo commented. "Did he say you could color 'em?"

"Ih. I can keep these drawings as gifts from him as a thanks."

"Awww, that's so sweet. He liked being here, even though he messed up the kitchen trying to burn Kunimitsu."

"At least, he didn't flame his pictures."

"That's a relief. You keep coloring, Stitch. I wanna see them all colored when I get back from helping Nani do grocery shopping." Stitch aburptly stopped his coloring when he heard the word 'all' and faced Lilo just entering the elevator.

"Um… did you say _all _of the drawings?"

"Yeah. _ALL _of them. See ya." Lilo left to help Nani after that was said. Yang and Link eyed their nervous blue cousin as he was sweating bullets. They decided to question him.

"Uh, Stitch?" Link asked. Stitch quickly focused back on his current drawing and continued coloring. "Why so nervous about _all _of the pictures? Huh?"

"Ummm… uh…" Stitch studdered. He couldn't say it. He promised to keep it hidden from his ohana, including his cousins. "…nothing."

"Yeah, sure." Link approached Stitch as Yang sniffed around for anymore pictures. "What'cha hidin'?"

"Naga! Naga at all!"

"Uh, huh. Yang, ya found anything?!"

"EEP!" Stitch looked over at the mattress of his bed and saw that Yang was _this _close from finding the nude picture of Kuni. He quickly stood up and was about to stop him, but Link grabbed him in a headlock. "Urgh!! NAGA! NAGA!! LET ME GO!!"

"Uh-uh! Yang, found somethin' under that mattress?!"

"Ih." Yang replied. He carefully lifted the mattress and saw the nude Kunimitsu picture. Stitch was excessively sweating now, hoping they wouldn't tell Lilo. "Oooooooooooh. Sexy Kuni, baby! OW!"

"What?! Let me see!" Link released Stitch from his headlock before he hurriedly approached Yang and saw the picture. His big red eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw how sexy Kunimitsu was when she's naked. "HOLY SHIT! Valkablaze is good, if he can draw something like this without closing his eyes! When are ya colorin' this masterpiece, Stitch?"

"None of your damn business! That's for sure!" Stitch replied angrily as he went back to his drawing after dusting himself off. "Now, put that mattress back down, cousins… or I may never color it!"

"Gulp!" Yang and Link gulped in unison before Yang quickly, but carefully, lowered the mattress back down. "We're sorry, Stitch."

"That's better. Don't tell Lilo or the rest of the ohana about that picture. You know what happens if you do?"

"You won't color the picture."

"Exactly. Now, GET OUUT!" At his command, Link and Yang quickly exited the room. Even the elevator was at high speed! When they were gone, he scoffed with satisfaction and resumed his coloring. "Sheesh! The things meega do for love!"

Back in Tokyo, Japan…

The movie was near the end as the big rescue scene just started. Everybody was already in high anticipation, prepared for the unexpected, if necessary. Kunimitsu still had on her foxen mask and the tight grip on her armrests tightened. Marduk noticed this time and he looked back, calling Kazuya.

"Yo, Kazuya!" He called out. "I think Kunimitsu's gettin' hype over here, man!"

"She is?!" Kazuya exclaimed. Christie and Kunix lowered down in their seats, trying to stay out of it. "Christie, what's happening up there?"

"Um…" Christie started nervously, looking at the kunoichi. Kunimitsu immediately loosened her grip when she noticed she was caught getting carried away. Christie saw this and sighed with relief. "…nothing. Nothing at all, Kazuya. She's okay."

"Whew! Good. Make sure she keeps it that way for the rest of the movie."

"Sure, thing." Christie looked over at Marduk with a disappointed look on her face. "Marduk, you had to say something. She was in her happy place."

"Some happy place that was." Marduk protested. "She looked like she was about to bust out a lustful scream any minute, even if that mask was blockin' it!"

"Well, she's all better now, now that you caught her."

"She was like that the whole time you were beside her! Why didn't you say nothin'?"

"BECAUSE I WAS IN MY HAPPY PLACE, DAMN IT!!!" Kunimitsu screamed at Marduk, quickly removing her mask. Marduk was pretty scared when he saw how pissed she was. "Now, what do you have to say against that?"

"…nothing."

"Thank you. Now, leave me alone." Kunimitsu placed her mask back on before she was back in her "happy place". Marduk frowned at himself and just remained quiet for the rest of the movie.

25 minutes later…

Everybody else was gone from the theater… except Kunimitsu. She was watching _Stitch: The Movie_ now. She was getting hungry, but didn't withdraw. She wanted to watch Stitch's movies in a record-breaking time. Everybody else was watching her from a survailance camera in the kitchen whilst eating dinner. Christie was getting pretty worried seeing Kunimitsu's empty seat beside hers.

"She's missing dinner." Jun warned in a worried tone. "If she doesn't eat anything soon, she could pass out. She needs to eat."

"She must really love Stitch, if she's tryin' to watch all of his movies in one sitting." Gon joked.

"Can one of you get her, so she can eat?"

"I'll go." Kunix volunteered kindly as he hopped out of his chair and arrived at the theater room. The movie just ended by the time he approached the anxious kunoichi and she was about teleport up to the projector DVD player to put in _Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch_ until…

"Kuni, uh-uh!" Kunix erputed. Kunimitsu froze in her position to teleport and looked down at him with surprise. "Watch one more movie today and you'll pass out, due to starvation."

"Like I could eat at a time like this." Kunimitsu protested. "I'll watch these movies first. Then, eat."

"You need to eat now. Jun and the others are getting worried about you."

"Let them worry, then."

"Wha-?! Kuni, I'm not letting you do this! First, love was imprisoning evil inside you and now, love is keeping you from survival. Which would rather happen to you?"

"……………………"

"You better think of an answer fast now!"

"……I……I… ca-" Kunimitsu's starvation pains were kicking in and she held on to her stomach with extreme suffering. "Ugh."

"You what?"

"…can't… kee… keep… k… uuuugh." At that last groan, the kunoichi finally passed out of starvation and this alerted Kunix.

"Oh, my God… EVERYONE, ASSEMBLE NOW!! KUNIMITSU HAS PASSED OUT!!"

Meanwhile, back in Lilo's house…

Jumba and Pleakley just arrived back from their daily walk. They were surprised to see that the house was very quiet. This made Pleakley feel suspicious.

"Has the little monster returned yet?" He asked. Lilo approached them from behind, just getting back from shopping with Nani.

"Yeah, Stitch is here, but he's busy." She replied, placing the groceries on the kitchen table. Jumba was stunned.

"Busy?" He asked. "Doing what, if I may ask?"

"Coloring Valkablaze's Kunimitsu drawings. I'm waiting for him to complete all of them, so I can see them colored. "

"I never knew 626 had such artistic talents."

"They truly are artistic. He already finished three last time I checked on him and they looked like they were pictures taken from a camera! They were drawn a little too good and Stitch made them even better!"

"Impressive."

"Stitch colors?" Nani asked in confusion. Lilo turned towards her sister and nodded in response. "Humph! Of all things that thing can do for a living…"

"You think I'm lying, Nani?!" Lilo asked with shock.

"Maybe."

"You should see them. They're good." After that was said, the telephone rang. Jumba was nearest to the phone and he answered it.

"Hello, Doctor Jumba Jookiba speaking. Who's calling please?" He started politely.

"Jumba! Is Stitch there?" Asuka replied.

"Yes, 626 is present in ohana house. Why?"

"We need him back for a brief emergency!"

"Who is this?"

"Asuka Kazama. I'm Jin's cousin."

"Oh, no… hold on, Ms. Kazama. I will get 626 on the line!" After that was said, Jumba hurriedly ran to the elevator to Lilo's room and went up. When he arrived, he saw that Stitch was just starting the seventh picture. The previous six that were colored were stacked neatly in a pile next to his bed. "626, are you too busy?"

"Naga. Meega was about to take a break before meega finish last picture." Stitch replied, lying about the current picture being last. Jumba fell for it as he continued.

"Asuka Kazama's on the phone at the moment. She has something important to announce to you privately."

"Right now?!"

"Yes. Hurry!"

"Ogata!" Stitch went to the elevator floor and he went down fast. When he was gone, Jumba saw the stack of the pictures that were already colored and scanned through them. He was beyond impressed.

"Little girl says Valkablaze typhlosion creature drew these, but 626 is coloring them as a gift. They're all Kunimitsu drawings and they are pretty good. How this typhlosion creature drew these complicated poses of this kunoichi… I will never figure out in due time." After he finished scanning through the pictures, he took a peek at the picture Stitch was about to color before he was warned of the important call. He did a double take when he saw how much was showing on Kunimitsu's clevage of her breasts. "My God! Valkablaze memorizes the kunoichi's sexy figure perfectly. Amazing!"

Back downstairs…

"GABA?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Stitch screamed over the phone.

"Yeah." Asuka replied. "She needs you. She was just deliberately starving herself watching your movies and now, she won't even wake up. She needs a sense of your presence around her."

"Meega is on my way!"

"Please hurry, Stitch. She looks like she'll die any moment."

"Meega coming. Tell her to hang in there!" After that was final, Stitch hung up the phone and went to a closet full of cardboard boxes. Link, Yang, Swapper, and Shush were already in there, playing hide and seek. Swapper spotted him coming in a hurry and both heads were curious.

"Hiya, Stitch!" Swapper greeted in a cuter voice with one head while the other looked on curiously. "What's going on?"

"Kunimitsu's in trouble and meega gotta go back to Tokyo and help her!" Stitch replied with worry as he grabbed an assembled cardboard box and started addressing it to the Tekken Dojo. "She's starving herself watching my movies and… she might……die!"

"Maybe we can help."

"You're calling yourself 'we' now, cousin?"

"Yeah. I'm Swapper1 and the other head is Swapper2. Lilo announced that months ago."

"Sweet. How can you help? You only switch brains between two people."

"Exactly. We'll switch you and Kunimitsu's brains for a few hours until you really get to _know_ each other. Get it?"

"Ahhhhhhh, meega get it now. Sounds like a plan. Maybe I can get her to eat."

"Yeah, see? That's the whole idea! So, can we?"

"Sure, cousins. Hop in. We should be back over there in four hours tops. I just hope sexy Kuni's hanging in there for me."

Back in the Tekken Dojo…

Kunimitsu was unconscious, laying down on her back on a hospital bed. All of the Tekken fighters assembled in the Hospital Wing of the dojo and they started talking about how their experiences with Kunimitsu were like since they've known her for the first time.

"Gon, how about you start off telling us about how you like Kuni?" Jin asked. Gon slowly stood up and kept his head bowed down as he spoke.

"Well…" Gon started nervously. "…I first met her during Tekken 3. Yoshimitsu was feelin' a lil' grief from her and I decided to find her for him. When I did find her, it was a pretty awkward first encounter. She was in this… dark, dark forest called Hagasaki Forest. People say that the darkness is so eerie that when you enter, you'll forget how you got there and when you leave, you'll forget what you saw, why you were there, or even how you found the exit."

"That's weird." Christie commented. Kunix nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but Kunimitsu told me that she felt right at home over there and commanded me to leave out while I was still in one piece. I refused and I wanted to know who she was and why she was hiding. I figured she would be out there fixin' machinery and all that, but no. She had to hide, like a big ass baby."

"That's what Kunimitsu does from time to time." Yoshimitsu added. "She can't help herself. It's in her nature… I think."

"That's what all people say after they comment about her, huh? 'I think' this, 'I think' that… you all don't really know _everything _about Kunimitsu. All you know about her is that she's a deadly kunoichi, wearing a fox mask, who has an occupation as a professional thief and the hobby of conducting machines, especially air conditioners. That's true, isn't it?"

All of the other fighters bowed their heads with shame. What Gon said just now was true to them. They didn't know a thing about her, other than the fact that she was a professional thief with a good reputation and has a part-time profession of fixing machines. After nearly five minutes of shameful silence, Hwoarang finally spoke up.

"Now that I think about it, Gon's actually correct about that." He complied. "We all don't know shit about Kunimitsu. I wish there was a way we could really get to know her."

"It's no wonder people are saying, 'HEY! Kunimitsu's turned a new leaf!' and we're like: 'Who's Kunimitsu?'. That's just sad to me." Ling Xiaoyu agreed. "We do really need to know her more."

"But, you all ignore that approximation." Kunix protested. Everybody turned their attention towards him and listened carefully. "I mean, this is Kunimitsu we're refering to at this moment. Sure, she's a professional larcenist and she can consolidate machines, but there's more to her dynamism than just those two avocations. That should be an everyday commission assignment for all of you from this day on. Agreed?"

It was silent for a good six minutes after that whole speech. Then, after the silence, everybody replied by saying:

"Agreed!"

Kunix smiled and nodded in satisfaction. Afterwards, they all went back to their moment of praying silence, hoping that Kunimitsu will be okay until Stitch arrives.

Meanwhile, 15 miles away from the dojo…

Stitch and Swapper were running as fast as they could towards the dojo. When they got to five miles away, Stitch abruptly stopped Swapper and looked into an alley. Stitch sniffed suspiciously for a moment, but then, disregarded it and continued onwards. This puzzled both of Swapper's heads.

"Stitch, what was that for?" Swapper2 asked. "Why did you stop and sniff?"

"Meega thought I smelled another cousin somewhere." Stitch replied in a deeper tone of his voice. Swapper2 and Swapper1 looked at each other with confusion for a minute before they continued on their way with Stitch.

Back at the alley where Stitch sniffed…

"That was Stitch, huh?" Asked a deep toned male voice from the shadows. "He does look a lot like me, except I have smarter brains, faster thinking, stronger muscle capacity, and longer ears. I wonder why he's headed for the Tekken Dojo at a busy schedule like this." He stepped out of the shadows and he was revealed in a black hooded cloak and he was two feet taller than Stitch with a purple curly chameleon-like tail. He also wore black fingerless gloves on his big hands and red and yellow sneakers. "I better follow him."

Later, at the Tekken Dojo…

Kunix suddenly lifted his head as his fox ears stood erect in high alert. This made Christie and Lili jump with fright.

"Kunix? What is it?" Lili asked. Kunix shushed her politely and continued listening. After two minutes, he recognized the fast tapping feet approaching.

"Stitch." He whipspered happily. Only Jin was able to hear it.

"Did you say Stitch?" He asked, making sure. Kunix nodded in response before he ran to the entrance to the room and indeed see Stitch and Swapper approaching him. Kunix smiled. Jin saw this and smiled as well. "He _did _say Stitch, guys! Look!"

Everybody obeyed and were extremely happy to see the small alien.

"STITCH!!" They all cheered happily. Stitch couldn't help, but put a huge grin on his face. He felt so happy being back with the Tekken fighters again. Jinpachi approached him and picked him up with Swapper.

"Welcome back, Stitch." He said softly. "Who's this amazing creature you brought?"

"This is another one of my cousins, Swapper. They have their own minds now." Stitch replied. Swapper1 did the honors of shaking Jinpachi's hand in welcome.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise." Swapper1 replied. "You can call me Swapper1 and you can call him Swapper2."

"Okay, then. Stitch, why did you bring them?"

"Swapper1 came up with an idea. He figured meega should know a lot more about Kunimitsu. So, he plans to swap meega and Kuni's brains for a while."

"You and Kuni swap brains?!" Nina asked with surprise. "That should be interesting."

"Ih, but it'll be great experience. Meega thinks it's a great idea."

"We were just talking about that for us." Kazuya stated. "All of us Tekken combatants don't know anything else about this kunoichi and we figured we should study up on her on a daily basis."

"Naga. You all do that later. Right now, meega and Kuni swap brains."

"For only the rest of the day." Swapper2 finished. "That's all we're asking. Can we, Mr. Jinpachi, sir?"

"Sure. Go ahead. This might be interesting." Jinpachi replied kindly before he gently placed Stitch and Swapper back down on the floor. The two experiments approached the unconscious Kunimitsu and carefully climbed on top of her legs. Swapper took his position remaining on her legs while Stitch went next to her head and sat down like a dog, ready for the brain swap. All of the fighters and Kunix were patiently waiting for the results. Swapper1 and Swapper2 got into their proper positions before they shot out their brain swapping lasers at Stitch and Kunimitsu's faces. After three minutes, the swapping was complete and Stitch collasped to the ground, due to the fact that Kunimitsu was still unconscious. This startled everyone for a moment until Kunimitsu's body sat up. "Well?"

"Gaba?" Stitch asked in Kunimitsu's body. He looked down at himself and gasped. "It worked. Meega Kuni now!!"

"That's so weird." Ling commented. "But, it's cool."

"Where's Kuni?"

"Ugh." Kunimitsu groaned to life, not realizing she was in Stitch's body. "What happened?"

"You've been swapped." Jin replied, looking down at her. Kunimitsu was confused for a moment. Then, looked down at herself and gasped. "Yep."

"Swapped?" Kunimitsu looked up at herself in the bed and was confused until Stitch spoke.

"Hello, Kuni." He greeted. Kunimitsu stood back with shock. "Meega wanna get to know you internally."

"I do, too… but, not exactly like this." She looked down at herself again and looked in a mirror. She smiled. "Hey. I look good. I feel good, too. I could get used to this."

"Hopefully, meega can get used to your body."

"I'm sure you two will be fine." Jinpachi encouraged. "Swapper2 said for the rest of the day, you two will be like this. Experience each other's personalities, weaknesses and strengths. By dinnertime, Swapper1 and Swapper2 will return you two back to your original bodies. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Jinpachi." Kunimitsu and Stitch replied.

All the while, that mysterious alien from the alley watched it from the ceiling secretly. He was impressed with what Swapper was done and decided to stay out of sight until the swapping has been returned.

An hour later…

Stitch practiced walking in Kunimitsu's body. He stumbled a few times, making Kuni look stupid, but he soon gained some balance and he could completely walk like a human. As for Kunimitsu…

"This is too much." She muttered to herself as she looked at her hands. "He has to have the extra four arms."

"So, he could walk on walls. He can walk on walls without the two extra hands, too." Swapper2 explained.

"He can?" She looked at a wall and walked up to it, stumbling foreward towards the floor face first by the time she made it. The majority of the Tekken fighters saw this and chuckled. She quickly stood up and looked back. "Nobody saw that, did they?"

"Yeah, we did." Steve Fox replied. "That was… heh, heh… pretty funny. You okay?"

"I didn't hurt at all." Kunimitsu looked down at herself again, then up at the wall. She dared to purposefully bang her fist against the hardwood wall hard. Again, she wasn't phased, due to Stitch's indestuctible functions. "Damn, that's pretty impressive. Stitch _is_ indestructible. Anyway, let's climb this wall." Kunimitsu took one hand and placed it on the wall. Then, placed on the remaining three carefully. She felt stuck to the wall and gasped before she pulled herself up and she was climbing. "And I can't do this with my own body, damn it!"

"HAAAAAA, HA, HA!" Bruce laughed. "That is pretty unfair, isn't it?"

"Shut the fuck up, Bruce! At least, you can't climb anything with those things you call punching gloves."

"OHHHHHH!!!" Everybody jeered with shock. Bruce remained silent after that insult and his eyes got wide.

"What do you have to say against that, huh?"

"………I'll, uh…… I'll shut up now." Bruce said in anger, folding his arms. Kunimitsu paused her climbing when she was halfway up and looked down. She smiled

"Holy shit, this feels good! Being in daring heights isn't new to me, but climbing a wall with no ladder is. I'm sure Stitch is a professional at this by now."

"He's been that good." Swapper1 agreed from below. "He uses that technique to avoid any enemies or their projectiles, even though he's bulletproof."

"It's very useful indeed." Kunimitsu looked up the wall again and grew suspicious at a mysterious glow in the ceiling. "What the hell…?"

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"I see some spark up here, but I can't see the rest." Kunimitsu paused as she looked down to where Stitch was. He was sitting with the other Tekken girls, eating. "Thank goodness, he's letting me eat. STITCH!"

"Gaba?!" Stitch called back.

"Do you have nightvision or something?"

"Ih. Just blink once."

"Okay." Kunimitsu did so when she looked back up and she saw the source of the glow. It was that mysterious creature, still dressed in his hooded black cloak. "Who are you?"

"My name is Stitchavious." He replied in the same deep male tone. "I've watched you get your brain swapped with Stitch earlier. How did it feel?"

"Weird at first, but I'm getting used to it now."

"I see. So, where's Stitch?"

"He's in my body eating with the other Tekken girls. I actually starved myself watching his movies and I feel really bad about myself right now."

"You were trying to make a world record, weren't you?"

"And foolish I was to do so. I completely regret everything I did to make it happen."

"Make what happen? The world record break or the starvation?"

"The starvation."

"Ah."

"Yeah, I really feel stupid."

"You shouldn't, but it really teaches you how to overcome that mistake next time."

"Really?"

"Basic Japanese knowledge."

"Of all things I've been taught… I never been taught that. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. I would like to see Stitch in your original body."

"Think you can get me down first?"

"You're a kunoichi, are you?" After that statement, Stitchavious lept gracefully from the ceiling and landed perfectly on the dojo floor on his feet. The black cloak he wore flew off during his jump. He was revealed to indeed look like Stitch, except his eyes were sapphire blue and had a Japanese style to them and he had purple and lavender fur. He also had 80 percent more of a muscular build than Stitch and longer, droopy ears. He wore nothing but a pair of baggy black jeans and the same sneakers.

Kunimitsu was stunned to hear that question, but luckily, her lover's black eyes hid that shock. She looked down and made the daring jump, only landing hard on her back. It still didn't hurt her.

"Now, that landing was supposed to hurt." She joked while standing up. "Stitch, do you get used to this?"

"All the time, Kuni." Stitch replied. "It never gets old."

"Uh, huh. I see."

"Gaba?" Stitch did a double take, seeing Stitchavious… and nearly breaking Kunimitsu's fragile neck. Kunimitsu cringed when she saw that.

"Watch the neck, Stitch! I'm not flexible, like you."

"Soka. Who is that?"

"My name is Stitchavious." Stitchavious replied. "I'm a Japanese version of you."

"Ooooooh, bootifa!"

"Thanks. So, what's the purpose for this brain switch?"

"So, meega and Kuni can experience each other. Since we love each other, it's the best way to go."

"I see. Does it feel weird to you? I mean, walking like a human and all?"

"Ih, but meega's getting used to it."

"I look so weird right now with his voice and my body." Kunimitsu said to herself.

"I wish you two good luck in getting to know each other." Stitchavious replied. "I'm here for observation in Heihachi's place, since you killed him, but don't worry. I hate him myself."

"Thank goodness." Jun sighed. "Will you give out any suggestions?"

"If necessary."

"Good. Kunix, you help him out."

"Affirmative." Kunix replied strictly.

2 hours later…

"Do you ever need a bath?" Kunimitsu asked, sniffing herself on top of a table next to Stitch. "You don't have a lingering odor at all."

"Meega hate baths." Stitch replied, looking at himself sniff himself. "But, meega don't leave out an odor. As for you…" Stitch took a quick whiff of Kunimitsu's arm. "…ugh! You really need one."

"That's what showers are for."

"I have to get naked, don't I?"

"Yeah."

"Oooooh. Meega will love this." Stitch stood up and headed for the shower room. "Hee, hee, hee, hee!"

"Stitch!"

"Gaba?" He quickly turned around towards her.

"Make me touch myself in a sexual manner and I'll bite you with your own teeth."

"Gulp!" After that, Stitch hurriedly made it to the shower room. Kunimitsu nodded with satisfaction and sat down.

"Damn!"

"What?" Kunix asked.

"I just thought quicker than a computer."

"What did you think up?" Stitchavious asked.

"How being this short can be useful for fighting. I could fight Gon in a fair fight right now."

"Would you?" Gon asked in a bored tone. "I'm gettin' kinda bored here."

"Good. Let's get to the arena." Kunimitsu stood up and looked at Stitch's hands. She had all four of them out again and slowly lowered herself down to where she was on six feet. She then crawled really fast towards the arena doors. This impressed herself and Gon when she passed him. "Oh, God!! Stop, stop, STOP!!" She stopped herself and remained frozen with shock. "Stitch can be quicker on his feet than I thought!"

"I should write that down." Stitchavious conducted as he pulled out a notepad and began scribbling it down. "How would you rate his speedy feet?"

"From a scale of one to ten?"

"Yeah."

"20, goddamn it!!" She proceeded into the arena after she said that. Kunix chuckled as he approached Stitchavious. Gon approached them seconds later.

"Holy shit!" Gon exclaimed. "Stitch and Kunimitsu could make a great duo… if their brains weren't switched. Speaking of which, they did that to kill Heihachi."

"It was amazing to see, I bet." Stitchavious commented. Gon nodded in agreement.

"Hell, yeah! Hopefully, fighting Kunimitsu in Stitch's body won't be too hard." After that, the small yellow rex entered the arena. Kunix looked on the right side of the arena door and saw Jun and Christie talking to each other. He walked over to the two ladies and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Kunix." Christie greeted sweetly, making the experiment blush. "What's up?"

"Um… Jun, Christie… can you two supervise Stitch for me and see what's happening?" He asked.

"What's the matter? You're scared to see a naked Japanese woman, even if your own cousin is in her body?"

"That's the point. I'm pretty shy when it comes to seeing women of any country in the nude."

"Get used to it because having Stitch's voice coming out of Kuni's mouth is annoying right now."

"Damn."

Meanwhile, in the shower…

Stitch shivered at first, feeling steaming hot water hitting Kunimitsu's perfect skin. He soon got comfortable after a while and grabbed a washcloth from above him. He did a doubletake and saw Swapper above him. He was the one who handed him the cloth.

"Swapper?" He asked. "How did you get in?"

"We can squeeze through any crack." Swapper2 replied. "How are ya likin' Kunimitsu's personality so far?"

"Meega feel cunning and secretive, just how a kunoichi really is."

"That's good." Swapper1 replied. "It's tempting to try not to feel around her body, isn't it?"

"Ih, but Kuni gave me warning about that. She said that if I do touch her like that, she'll bite me with my own teeth!"

"Yeech! That's a good warning. We'll watch ya, make sure you don't screw up."

"Tanka."

Outside the shower room door…

Kunix sighed with relief when he heard that he didn't have to watch Stitch. Swapper had it.

"YES! Thank you , Swapper." He declared in a whisper as he headed back for the main dojo.

Meanwhile, in the arena…

Gon and Kunimitsu stood close to each other, ready for battle. Gon shivered.

"Ay-yi-yi!" He exclaimed. "I just know this fight's gonna be one-sided."

"You'll never know unless you try." Kunimitsu protested, getting on six feet again. "Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready. Let's get this overwith."

Gon ran up to her and before he made contact with a punch, Kunimitsu teleported behind him. He was puzzled for a second before he turned around and got punched hard on the nose. He lost his balance and that gave her the opportunity to unexpectedly run up at a blazing speed, grabbed his tail with all four of her hands, and threw him far across the arena. Gon landed with a hard _**THUD!!**_ Kunimitsu impressed herself again as she saw this.

"Damn, I'm getting deeper and deeper in love already." She said to herself. "Stitch is stronger than ever, Gon! Want me to stop?"

"Right now…" Gon paused as he sat up weakly. "…ugh! You win. He throws harder than a baseball pitcher."

In the observing camera room…

"This test went well, I think." Jinpachi commented. "Stitchavious, you made a great replacement for Heihachi. You can stay here as long as you like. As for that Swapper creature, I think he and Stitch should go back now. Find him and command him to swap Kunimitsu and Stitch's brains back."

"Yes, sir." Stitchavious replied.

Three hours later…

"Whew! It feels good being back in my own body again." Kunimitsu sighed, stretching her arms. Stitch shook out the dizzyness from the swap. "That should be a once-in-a-lifetime test. Never again shall we do that."

"Aw, but it was fun." Ling groaned.

"Meega couldn't touch!" Stitch agreed, frowning. Kunimitsu rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"I told you not to touch me. You still did, didn't you?" She asked the blue alien. He frantically shook his head. "Good."

"It's about time you headed back to Hawaii, Stitch and Swapper. I'm sure your ohana is getting worried." Jinpachi warned. Swapper nodded both heads with agreement as he headed for a delivery box. Stitch looked up at Kunimitsu and she looked back down at him. Both of their eyes were tearing up and Stitch suddenly lept for the kunoichi's chest and hung on. They were looking in each other's eyes at this moment. "You have five minutes."

"Kuni, quick tip for ya." Stitch started. "Please don't try to watch my movies without eating. It's bad for you. How about you watch a different movie of mine per day?"

"It's better than trying to watch all of them in one sitting." Kunimitsu admitted. "Okay, Stitch. I will." After that, they kissed passionately on the mouth. The kiss lasted for a short two minutes, due to Jinpachi clearing his throat. Stitch looked over at where Swapper was and sighed. "I love you, Stitch. Have a safe trip back."

"Meega will and meega love you, too." They did one last hug before Stitch finally jumped off and got in the box with Swapper. Alex did the honors of sealing the box with tape and placing holes around it. Kunimitsu watched this whole thing with tears streaming down her cheeks, making her green eyes shine like emeralds. Yoshimitsu and Kazuya saw this and frowned.

"Remember, Kunimitsu." Yoshimitsu started. "Your love for Stitch still remains with us and within your heart."

"I know." Kunimitsu reassured softly before she embraced her former leader. "As long as I watch his movies on a daily basis, I'm in my happy place."

"That's good to hear."

Back in Kaua'i, Hawaii five hours later…

Stitch solemnly climbed out of the box by the time they were delivered to Lilo's safely. Swapper just climbed out and walked in. Stitch was a little too sad to even take one step inside his house. He just sat himself on the front porch and talked to himself for a while.

"Well, at least, meega got to experience what it was like to be Kuni." He started. "Ling was right. It was fun, but I really like being back in my body again." After five minutes of silence, he gasped with realization. "OGATA!!! MEEGA'S PICTURES!!" Stitch quickly ran back inside and went up to him and Lilo's room. The seventh picture was still uncolored, just as he left it. He sighed with relief. "Whew! They okay." He went over to his bed to check on his mattress, only to find that the nude picture of Kunimitsu was… "GONE!!! SEXY NAKED KUNI'S PICTURE GONE!!! WHERE IN THE LOVE OF FUCK IS IT?! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Stitch was enraged as he frantically started searching the house for his picture. He searched in the kitchen, searched in the bathroom and even in the toilet, searched in the basement, and even searched in Jumba's ship. Nothing. This was starting to make the little blue alien worried. "Oh, naga!! Yang probably took it and showed it to Lilo! Meega in big trouble now." Stitch kept looking. He decided to double-check in the kitchen again and saw Jumba standing at the back door outside. He went to the door and looked out the small window. He gasped. "EEP! Jumba's got it! Uh, oh!" He slowly climbed down and opened the door, only to hear Jumba… chuckling? "Gaba?"

"Oh! 626! It's you!" He exclaimed as he was startled and turned around. "I was just looking at the hidden picture. You like that Kunimitsu woman naked, don't you? Eh, heh, heh, heh, heh."

"Hee, hee… hee…… ih." Stitch scratched the back of his head nervously with purple cheeks. "Valkablaze… um… drew that especially for meega. He said that moment where Kuni and I kissed in that chamber thing in your ship when I healed her inspired him to draw this… sort of."

"Hm! Interesting idea indeed. You are going to color this to it realistic look, are you not?"

"Ih. Meega wanna save that for last to color."

"Good idea. Keep in hidden under mattress from whence I received it from. The little girl will never know." Jumba kindly handed the picture back to Stitch and he happily took it and headed to his room. Jumba sighed with deep feeling.

"626 loves that kunoichi more than ever now. Maybe he should show the little girl that picture later. I'd love to see the look on her face when she does see it. Heh, heh, heh."

Later, at dinnertime…

Dinner was just finished being cooked by Nani and she told Lilo to tell Stitch that dinner was ready. Her little sister obeyed as she went up to her room to get Stitch. When she arrived, she was shocked to see what Stitch was just about to color.

"STITCH!!" She screamed. This startled the alien and he soon started to sweat hard. "What are you coloring?!"

"Heh, heh. Nude picture of Kuni." Stitch replied nervously. Lilo walked up to him and looked at it. She soon grew happy. Stitch was confused. "Gaba?"

"This is a good picture to color, Stitch. You've seen her naked before. I know you can do this one perfectly. She's so thin, though."

"And strong. See that?" Stitch pointed somewhere on the picture and Lilo chuckled.

"Yeah. She is quite strong, but it didn't seem like it in the game."

"Yeah. She's awesome, even though she can't bowl."

"Heee, hee, hee! Stitch!"

"Just kidding!"

Over the next few years, Kunimitsu and Stitch's relationship heightened until up to the point where they both started seperating, but in a kind manner of speaking. They still loved each other internally, but it was about time for them to let that pass for a few years… but the few years became forever afterwards and their love could only be remembered by newspaper articles. Kunimitsu and Stitch ignored those articles and continued onto their own new careers.

Speaking of which, their new careers happened on this year of 2007. Stitch was so obsessed with Kunimitsu fan-wise that he decided to become an offical video game designer and get some inspiration from Nina's game called _Death By Degrees_. His game was to be called _Death by the Kunai_, which was a game about how Kunimitsu made it to the Manji Clan, how she got kicked out, and what she plans to do next. It was like a Tekken version of _Shadow the Hedgehog_ and he gained big money for it. Weeks after, his game became a sell-out and he made the game to be played on every… single… game system, even the handheld ones, so everyone could play no matter what system they own. Lilo and her ohana was so proud of him, they decided to let him keep the Kunimitsu sketches he colored as a reward… even the nude one. Movies were no more for him for a while.

As for Kunimitsu, she decided to take her hobby of conducting air conditioners to the next level. Instead of making it a permanent hobby, it became a company, fixing every piece of machinery you can come across. She was the CEO of the company and did some of the part-time fixing machines on her own time. Her company was called _Kuni Machines Incorporated _and she was just as rich as Stitch with his video game. She was still a little bit of a thief, but not as much as she was before. She only stole from competing companies, only to piss them off for kicks, but since she was the CEO of her own company, she couldn't get sued. The Japanese government understood that she was just playing around and they let that bypass.

5 months later…

A special banquet for the best companies was assembled in Honolulu, Hawaii on a Saturday night and Stitch and Kunimitsu were both guests of honor. They both made top of the sales when it came to their businesses and when they met face to face at a table in the center of the resturant, it seemed like everyone around them was muted and nobody else was there, except them. Both of their eyes looked on with sparkles of love returning to them and without a word or greeting, they kissed passionately on the mouth for, what seemed like, forever. Stitch soon felt his flower shirt being opened and he stopped the kiss for a moment and he noticed that Kunimitsu had her red hair loose and she wore the body-fitting outfit she wore in Tekken Tag, without the devil mask. She was also the one unbuttoning his shirt. He smirked sensually before he playfully placed his two hand on her breasts while his extra two hands massaged her love handles. They finally spoke to each other after so long.

"Hi, Stitch." Kunimitsu greeted seductively, making her green eyes look cunning. Stitch did an eyebrow flutter as he saw this and purred. "Long time no see."

"Ih. Same for you, Kuni." Stitch agreed. "I've heard that you have a machine fixing company. What's it called again?"

"_Kuni Machines Incorporated._"

"That's right. Now, meega remember. Your company in Hawaii fixed our air conditioner for my ohana and it seemed like we just brought it again! How did you get them to fix it like that?!"

"I teach them professionally. It took them several weeks, but they eventually became just as professional as me. What have you done that had you become invited to this banquet? Hmm?" She stroked the alien's chin sexually after that was said and he remained cool as he spoke.

"Meega made a video game about your life." He held up the game's case, which was actually one of Valkablaze's pictures transferred into a video game work of art with the game title engraved above it. The letters were silver and sharp, like Kunimitsu's kunai. She liked how the case looked and smiled. "It's called _Death by the Kunai_ and it's already the best game out there! I made over 700 billion dollars on the first week of release and it felt great!"

"That's amazing, but…"

"What?"

"It's rated M for mature. For what?"

"Read the back and see." Kunimitsu did so and ended up reading the summary of the game first and what many critics thought of it. Then, she read the rating square on the bottom right hand corner. It said:

"'Rated M for extreme violence, blood and gore, adult sexual themes, and adult language'. You sure did make it like it was movie and you know what?"

"………………"

"…I like it… a lot. Can I get it for my PSP?"

"Sure. I'll deliver you a copy as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Stitch. I love you… oh! And I've watched all your movies and all of your tv episodes. They were all dubbed in Japanese, but I enjoyed them all. You're cute in every way possible." She embraced the alien after that was said and they were both in tears after that. After the three minute hug, they looked into each other's eyes again. "Hey! This copy is for the PS3. It must be really real on that. Can you show me?"

"We were just about to do that, too. Give the public a demo of it in the PS3 format. HEY, JOHNNY!"

"Yeah, Stitch?" Johnny replied. He was the co-director of the game.

"Let's gather everyone up at the game station of the resturant and let meega play it for a demonstration."

"We got the Playstation 3 all set up with the tv and waiting."

"Excellent!" After that, Johnny did the honors of gathering everyone up. Stitch looked back at his lover and smiled. "You can have a front row seat, if you want."

"That'll be nice, Stitch." Kunimitsu replied as she stood up and approached the station and Stitch started the game. The intro of the game was very deep and serious and it was so realistic, it seemed like Kunimitsu really exists. When she was revealed with the mask off on the game, she looked exactly how she looked in Stitch's eyes perfectly. No face disfigurations, no malfunctions, nothing. All Kuni, all through the game and she loved it.

That same night, after dinner, Kunimitsu and Stitch made love in her mansion's bedroom one last time before they went separate again for good. They made it extremely full of as much lust and passion as ever! That final night of sex was indeed their final.

The aftermath of both worlds: Love, riches, and honor towards one another… and no more ignoring their articles about the relationship on the newspapers.

THE END… for real.

(This story was fun to write and I hope you had fun reading it. Tell me what you think of the whole story. My newest stories, "Diary of an Annoying Yellow Dinosaur" and "Tekken Road Trip" will arise! Thanx!)


End file.
